Assassin
by bornagoof
Summary: Set in NM,after Charlie's death Bella runs away and begins a new life as Bella Adams,she becomes a cop but then one night she is kidnapped and is forced to work for a new boss She lives in secret,then one day she gets a mission and she runs into her past
1. Chapter 1

'One thing about the past  
It is likely to last  
Some of it is horrid and some sublime,  
And there is more of it all the time.'  
-Ogden Nash

**Bella's POV  
**

Charlie is taking me with him on one of his rounds in Port Angeles, the police station there has formed an alliance with Forks. The crime rate has rised dramatically since November.

He doesn't trust me to be alone anymore, not since the motorcycle accident, I know I have been acting reckless the very thing _he _asked me not to do, but I had to.

Everytime I did, I saw him, heard his voice, it was real. I didn't care that I was driving myself crazy, and that I was only causing myself to feel more grief. I didn't care, because it was all I had left of him.

I didn't want to forget him.

"Bella, I want you to stay in this cruiser ok?" Charlie asked me, I nodded slightly. He got out of the car, there was a crowd of people I looked out the window, someone was running I saw Charlie put his hand on his gun.

I turned away, then I heard a gunshot and someone screamed. I looked back, I saw the criminal getting away and lying on the sidewalk was my father.

"Charlie," I breathed. "Charlie!" I screamed. I ran out of the car, and towards my father I kneeled down next to him he was shot in the chest. "Bells," he said weakly.

There was blood trickling from his mouth and I fought the urge to faint, "Dad." "Call for backup, I'm sorry Bella."

"Dad, please." But, it was too late, he stopped breathing, stopped trembling, and his eyes were open but empty. I sobbed, "Charlie."

I ran, to the cruiser and grabbed the speaker and called for help, the ambulance was the first one to come.  
"Isabella Swan," a man said.

I looked up, "I have some questions to ask you, what did you see?"

I sniffled, "I saw a big crowd, someone was runnning, Charlie went after him I looked away and then I heard a gunshot and I saw Charlie on the ground and the man was getting away."

"Did you see how he looked like?" he asked. I shook my head, "No, I didn't see him it was dark and there was a crowd of people and I was more focused on my father."

He nodded, "Thank you, goodnight."

Goodnight. Yeah right.

Another police cruiser drove me home, I stumbled inside the house.

Charlie was dead. He was killed and the man got away.

I can't, stay here.

Edward left me, Charlie's gone and I know I'll never make it if I went to go live with Renee and Phil.

I threw some clothes and books and my savings in my suitcase.

I grabbed my car keys and drove.

I had to get away, somewhere to think.  
A escape of sorts.

A new life, a new idenity, a new beginning.  
I bought a plane ticket to the earliest flight to Ohio, as the plane took off I suddenly felt angry. The man who killed my father, got away!

And there were poeple out there, terrible people who took away lives, stole, and didn't care who they hurt or who they had to hurt to get away.  
After the flight I checked into a hotel, the next morning I applied for a job as a police officer, I had training to do.

After I passed, I got the job and began to do my morning rounds. The town was peaceful and normal, but I was glad that I was still catching people.

After two years, I worked my way up and earned respect from my co-workers.  
"Bella there's a man trying to steal a elderly woman's car."

I got my keys and drove, I saw him. He was just a teenager, he wore a green hoodie and baggy jeans with a chain and white sneakers, he saw me and ran.

I made a turn and parked, I ran after him and he picked up speed. "Stop!"

He didn't listen, most of the time they don't I got out my gun ready to aim and fire but then decided not to.  
I knew where he was going and I knew a shortcut, he looked back again.

I came in front of him he stopped, and tried to run back but I quickly grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall. "You're under-arrest," I told him.

"What's your name?" I asked him, after he was hand-cuffed.  
"Carlos," he said.

I looked at him, "What's your real name?" I asked. He stared at me and then sighed, "Jimmy."

I smiled, and shoved him into the cruiser before I drove to the police station.  
"I'll take care of it from here, Bella," Polly told me.

Polly, had blonde hair and brown eyes and we didn't know each other very well but I considered her as a great friend.

I had lunch with Polly, she seemed nervous. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Bella, do you ever think about settling down from the police force and having children?" she asked.

Her brown eyes stared into mine and her hands were clasped together on her lap, "I don't know, having children requires boyfriend," I said, smiling.

But, Polly was serious, "Do you?" I shook my head, "No."

She looked down and then back at me, and she spoke very quietly, "Bella, I'm engaged and preganant." I blinked, I didn't even know she was dating anyone, but I didn't know her very well.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked her. "Bella, I know we don't talk much or know each other very well but I feel like I can trust you and I look at you as a close friend."

"A close friend you hardly know, Polly," I reminded her.

"It doesn't change anything, I need to let you know I'm quitting my job."

"To settle down?" I asked. Polly nodded, she patted her stomach, and smiled. "How long have you been pregnant?" I asked her. "Two weeks."

I threw away my food and got back to work, as I walked to my cubicle I passed the Chief's office and heard Polly say, "I'm sorry." She walked out of the room and left, I guess she was in a hurry.

I drove home, I took a shower and crawled into bed, but I had trouble going to sleep. I was half-asleep when I heard the doorbust open, someone was breaking into my house!

I shot up from bed, wide awake and grabbed my gun and crept quietly out of my room, I made my way over to the kitchen. A hand flew out from behind me and covered my mouth, and then took my gun away.

He whispered in my ear, "Listen Bella, you are coming with me, leave everything behind you're not coming back, treasured posessions will be brought back to you, I'm not going to kill, but I can."

**Review please! I know it's not the best chapter but it'll get better, promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

Humani nihil a me alienum puto (Nothing human is alien to me)- Terence

**Bella's POV  
**

Within minutes he had me blindfolded and tied, he carried me somewhere, then I heard his car door opening and he ushed me inside. He drove very quickly and smoothly, it was quiet as I heard honking and other noises.

At some time I must have fell asleep, because I woke up in bed. It wasn't my bed though.  
I wasn't blindfolded and my hands weren't tied anymore, I slowly got up and opened the door.

I made my way to a living room, "Take a seat." I turned around, he had dark brown hair and light brown eyes he didn't seem very menacing or dangerous, I cautiously sat down.

"Why did you kidnapp me?" I asked. He sat on the other couch across from me, "Because I was ordered to," he said simply. I stared at him, at first thinking he was lying but I could tell he wasn't.

"By who? and why would someone want you to kidnapp me?" I asked. "You have a lot of questions," he stated. "Look Bella," he began.  
"That's another thing how do you know my name?"

He sighed. "Look, everything will be explained to you in the morning, and just so you know my name is Jeff."  
I looked at him, Jeff such a normal name.

"You should go sleep," he told me before standing up and going to his room, I wondered where I was.  
I slowly got up from the couch and back to the bedroom, the next morning I got dressed and combed my hair.

I walked out of the room, Jeff was waiting for me he had his arms crossed and he wore all-black clothing.  
"Just on time follow me Miss Punctual," he said.

We walked out of the room, and down a hallyway as we went outside and I sat in his car I looked back at the building, it was a hotel.

He drove to a deeper part of the town, he looked around to make sure no one was looking then he move the manhole and jumped inside, "What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Get down," he said. "What?" "Get down," he repeated. "You've got to be kidding," I said.  
He didn't respond and I could hear him walking away quickly I jumped in and before I could reach up to close the manhole it moved.

It was pitch black for a moment I stared at the manhole and wondered how it moved by itself but then I remembered that Jeff was still walking away. I don't know how I found him but I did, he reached out his hand and opened a door.

A bright light shoned in my face I looked away. Jeff grabbed my hand and pulled my inside, I took in my surroundings, there were people, everywhere.

The whole place looked like some kind of hospital. The walls were painted blue, the floor was a clean white tile and the doors were blue too, with silver handles.

There were floruscent lights above me on the blue ceiling, there was what resembled a waiting room, but there weren't anyone in that room, I noticed that there were also potted plants, everything was very neat and organized.

A woman walked towards us she wore scrubs and she had gray eyes and black shoulder-length hair, she had a clipboard in her hands.  
"Hello, Dr. Willington," she said.

I raised my eyebrow at Jeff, Dr? Jeff kidnapped me and brought me to an underground hospital?  
"Hello, nurse Teri I want to introduce you to Drew she'll be working with us from now on."

"Yes, you notified me last week, nice to meet you Drew," she told me and smiled. She walked away, waving at us before entering a room.  
"Ok, follow me."

Jeff walked down a hall, and then he turned to his left down another hall, then he opened a door, I thought it led to a room but instead when it opened there was a staircase.

I looked up, wondering how I was going to make it, all the way up there.  
I heard our footsteps stomping against the metal steps it echoed against the walls and I wondered if everyone could hear us.

At the top of the staircase was yet another door, except this one wasn't like the others, blue with a silver handle, this once was black with a gold handle.

This floor was entirely different from the one downstairs, black and white checkered tiles, white walls, black and white and occasionally both doors, they all had golden door knobs, it was a long hallway, as we walked I saw black leather couches, flat screen TV's, everyone was dressed in black, there were vases of red roses, and white daises.

My eyes widened, when I saw that everyone carried weapons, no one took notice of my shock and this seemed like a normal routine for them. It was quiet, some of them also carried folders.

"This is our workplace," Jeff said. "And, what exactly is the type of work that we do?" I asked.

"What!" I shouted. "I told you not to get angry," Jeff told me. "I'm a police officer, what did you expect?" I asked.  
"You _were_ a police officer, you work here now," Jeff said.

"Jeff, you are telling me that everyone here is an assasin, and now I'm going to be one."

"We do it with good intentions, we are killing all the criminals, the robbers, the murders, the rapists, all of those."

"What happens if I say no?" I asked.

"We kill you."

I gaped at him, I took a deep breath, kill the bad people, the type of people that killed Charlie, or else be killed.  
I walked back into the 'Boss' office, "Mr. Preese I accept your job offer."

Shaking hands with Preese, at the moment was like I was shaking hands with the devil, and I felt like I just handed him my soul.

I walked out of his office, "Let me give you the grand tour," he said.

"This is the armery room, in this room you'll find every single weapon you can think of."

I looked around, baseball bats, guns, swords, cannons, daggers, whips, numchucks, everything.  
"And the one man responsible for all of it, is Caleb."

Caleb had sandy brown curly hair, and green eyes, "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Let's go, I have to show the place you'll be spending most of your time, the training room."

"Training?"

"You'll learn how to fight, how to handle just about every single weapon Calen has, some crytography, and some other stuff."

I walked down the halls and to the armery room, it has been a year and a half since my first day here. I learned that there was some very nice people here, even though we were assasins, but everyone had to make the same choice I made.

We had to do this or else we faced death.

"Oh, hey Bella," Caleb greeted me, I smiled, "Hi, Caleb have you seen Jeff?" I asked. "Funny you would ask that, he asked me the same thing about you just five minutes ago."

"Do you know where he went?" I asked. "I think he's in Preese's office." I nodded, "Bye, Caleb and thanks."  
"No problem," he said, before he returned to polishing his gun.

I walked to the room, not far from Preese's office and sat on the leather couch.  
I heard the door opened, and looked towards the door.

It was Jeff, he walked over to me. "There you are, I was looking for you."

"I know, Caleb told me."

He nodded, "Are you going on a mission?" I asked. He shook his head, "Nah, actually you are."

"I am?" He nodded, "Preese told me to tell you," he said, he handed me the black folder with printed gold letters on it.  
"Weird, I was going to ask you if you had any missions to recommend to me, but I guess this will do."

"You should get going, and tell Preese your going, you know how impatient he is."

I nodded, and walked to his office, I knocked on the door twice. "Come in," he said.  
"I accept the mission," I told him.

"Great, you have three days don't be late."

I nodded, I opened the folder for the details, there were plane tickets back and forth from Mexico, inside was my passport and places I would most likely find my target.

Inside the folder, was a photo of the man, he was bald with a thick black mustache, mid-thirties I think, he was on the run after killing a marine and U.S. offcials couldn't get him since he ran away to Mexico.

I packed lightly, and drove to the airport.

His name was Enrique, one of the places he visited the most was a bar, it was hot and sunny, I asked the bartender where he was after showing him his picture.

He pointed to a small booth in the corner, he sat with two others, a beer in his hands.  
I took a deep breath, and began to flirt with him it was diffcult to do so without gagging, he took me to a hotel.

I made some small talk, when he wasn't looking I got my gun he turned around eyes wide, before he could say anything, I fired.  
Enrique, lied on the hotel floor dead.

I stared at him for a minute, before I left and got onto my place back to Ohio.  
I walked to my room upstairs, and unpacked my suitcase there was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said.

Jeff walked in, "How was the trip?" he asked.

"The same, it's always the same."

He nodded, and it was silent for a few moments, "Do you still have your gun?" he asked. "Yes, why?" I asked.  
"You should take it back to Caleb in case someone needs to use it."

Jeff, was acting strange there were plenty of the same guns in the armery room there was no need for me to hurry, but I told him that I would go after packing my suitcase.

I walked down the halls, and to the armery room. "Caleb!"  
"Hello, Bella are you here to return my gun?" he asked.

I nodded, and handed it to him.

I left the armery room, still wondering why Jeff wanted me to return the gun so quickly then I heard something over hidden speakers, I looked above and listened.

"Attention assasins every weapon must be returned to the Armery room for cleaning and inspection immediately, you have two minutes thank you."

Everyone ran past me, I pressed my back against the wall and waited for the stampede to end. Swiftly, I made my way to Jeff's room and knocked.  
"You come here to thank me?" he asked, when he opened the door.

"Yes, I did thank you for telling me, how did you know?" I asked him, curiously.

He motioned me inside I took a seat on the couch and he shut the door, "I was in Preese's office the other day and I saw his Note To Self notebook, and it was open so I peeked."

"Wasn't he there?" I asked, I never had seen Preese out of his office or off his chair.  
He shook his head, "Naw, he's not glued to the chair Bella," Jeff said.

I blushed slightly, my cheeks pink. "You should head downstairs, you have to pretend to be a nurse," Jeff told me. "How about you? Don't you have to pretend to be a doctor?" I asked him.

"Hey, before all of this I had a Ph.D."

I left his room and went to go get my scrubs, it was another part of the job. Downstairs is a top secret medical facility paid by the goverment, what we do here is experimental surgeries and invent vaccines and other medicines.

Preese is in charge of downstairs too, I am not sure if the goverment funds everything we do upstairs, I suppose what they don't know won't hurt them. Everyone on both ends of the stairs has been sworn to secrecy, and are not able to have a life in the outside world but the people downstairs weren't threatened to be killed if they didn't stay, they gave up their lives willingly.

After, I changed into my scrubs I went to do my daily rounds and checked on Ray.  
Ray was a old man with gray hairs on the sides of his head and a rotund belly. He used to be in the army until he stepped onto a mine and it blowed his lower body off.

Six monthes later, he was brought here and since then we have been trying to give him new legs so he can walk again, it has been diffcult and the legs aren't co-operating with his body very well, he has been making slow progress.

I entered the room, he lied on his bed and watched TV, "Hello, Ray how are we doing today?" I asked. "Fine," he mumbles, I struggled to suppress a frown and have my smile remain in contact, he kept to himself and did not speak much.

"Here's your medicine, swallow these with this glass of water, lunch will be here soon." Ray didn't say anything he just silently took the pills from my hand, and swallowed them with the glass of water.

I left, and checked on the other patients.

The week was slow as I fell back in step with my daily routines, I had no missions for quite a while I did watched the news and saw that my murder was still unsolved with no major leads.

Eighteen days after returning from Mexico and the month coming to an end, Ray died from heart failure.  
We tried to revive him, but it was too late.

I had more free time after that, my daily rounds were shortened and soon Preese was giving me more missions.  
I was in California, this time my job was to kill a troubled teenager named, Theodore.

Two years ago, at the county fair he got his pistol and fired the gun at an unsuspecting man in the back of the head, he ran and everyone was forced to leave to the safety of their homes.

He then abandoned his car ten miles from the crime scene and stole another and drove to Los Angeles.  
Right now he was in a trashed hotel room, hungover and high.

"Hey, honey get me another beer!" he shouted. I sent Honey as he calls her to the mall after I gave her a hundered dollar bill, she gave me the hotel roon key in exchange.

I opened the refridgerator, he hadn't noticed that Honey was gone and that someone else was in the kitchen, I came back with a beer in my hand.

"Here," I told him. "Thank- your not Honey!" "No, I'm not." I pulled out my knife and sliced his throat, the beer fell out of his hands and rolled on the floor, I exited the hotel and drove.

I took a deep breath, it was diffcult for me to walk away after stealing someones life regardless of the sins they committed, especially since my father was a cop, and that I used to be one too.

I took an _oath_, when I became a cop a damn oath and now I was killing criminals instead of arresting them. Sometimes I thought of Polly, her husband and baby.

Boy or girl? I asked myself, is she happy and safe? Does anyone wonder what has become of Bella?

Bella Adams or Bella Swan? I thought bitterly.

The truth was, both.

I thought about both lives that I left behind, my mother, my step-father, my friends, and everyone I had ever came across.  
Has Alice seen? I asked.

What I have done? Do they know, that Charlie's dead or that I've runaway? Most of all, that I am a killer?

**Read and Review! Sorry, it took longer but today was my Mom's birthday and we spent all day out.**


	3. Chapter 3

"The greatest mistake you can make in life is to continually be afraid you will make one." - Elbert Hubbard

**Bella's POV**

I drove, not knowing where to go but knowing where I should be.  
I should be at the airport, getting on the flight to Ohio and crawl through the manhole and go up the stairs and down the hall, and get ready for my next mission.

But, I didn't want to go back, just yet and I had another two days left until I have to go back.  
I drove on a Highway, and my eyes glanced to the rocky mountains, each rock was a different than the other in color and size, yet they all fit togethr perfectly.

Like the greatest chunky puzzle, together they made the mountains. I shook my head, if Preese knew I was taking a day off he'd kill me.  
If. I reminded myself, if.

Right now, it was just me in a car in California, it's sunny I can go to a bookstore or get ice cream, the things I haven't been able to do the past year and a half.

My phone buzzed, and I knew there were only two people in the world who would ever call me while I'm on a mission, for a moment I debated to ignore the call and continue with my day.

The phone rang angrily for the third time, I picked up the phone, "Hello."

"Where are you?" he asked. "California." "Was the mission successful?" he asked. "Yes." "Good, come back here immediately there's something I need to tell you."

He hanged up, what couldn't Preese tell me that he couldn't say over the phone? I shook my head, and headed back into the direction of the airport, so much for my day off.

When I walked in Preese's office he was pacing, and Jeff sat in the chair in front of his desk, "There you are, have a seat," he said and walked to his oversized leather chair.

I sat in the chair next to Jeff, silently wondering why Preese brought us both here.

"We have a problem," he began, my heart sped up and I tighted my grip on the chair. "the goverment are thinking about closing down the hospital downstairs, because of the lack of successful surgeries."

"What about the vaccines? Haven't we been doing well with those?" I asked. "Actually, Bella we're running out of Screeners, and how are we going to get our vaccines approved without them?" Jeff told me.

Screeners, are doctors and other people we pay to pretend that they invented the vaccines to keep the real inventors out of the spotlight, it's what helps everyone here lead on secret lives.

"Why? Are they demanding a pay raise?" I asked. Jeff shook his head, "No, but we can't find anymore Screeners, no one wants to take credit for another doctor's work, even for money."

"It's nice of them and all, but now all of our hardwork is going to waste, with all of these vaccines that can save people from diseases and many other things, and no one to get them promoted and approved we might get closed down, for good," Preese said.

"So, any ideas to stop that from happening?" Preese asked us.

I sighed, I had no clue on what to keep us from closing down. "Gynecology," Jeff suggested.

"Gynecology?" Preese asked. "Yes, maybe we can create another department in gynecology there's plenty of doctors here that has studied it."

"Hmmm," he said, rubbing his chin. "If you get any real results we'll keep it, I'm counting on you Willington don't screw this up."

Jeff and I walked out of his office, I inhaled a large gust of air and I felt comfortable again, whenever I was in Preese's office I felt trapped, and cornered, like I was a lamb and a pack of wolves were closing in on me.

"So, welcome back," Jeff said, a bit akwardly. I nodded, "So, do you really think opening an gynecology department will help?" I asked, careful not to speak too loudly or someone else might find out about the goverment thinking of closing us down.

"Of course not, it's going to turn out to be a total fail in the end, I just said it because Preese will get offended if I told him I'll search for Screeners, after he did."

"What are you going to tell him when you find more Screeners?" I asked. "I'll just let him believe his 'contacts' finally came through for him."  
I nodded.

"Bella, haven't you noticed that things have been slow, hardly anyone has been assigned any missions and we both know no one takes up any on their own."

"I thought it was just me," I said. "Has this ever happened before?" I asked him.

"Once, about three years ago when I was still a newbie."

"What happened then?" I asked him, as we walked closer to his room. "Preese sent someone on a personal mission, he gave them permission to go kill whoever they wanted, but then the guy was so into brutally beating the guy up he didn't hear the olice sirens until it was too late."

I shivered, who would want to go kill someone so badly and why would Preese give them permission?

"Why did Preese let him kill anyone he wanted?" I whispered.

Jeff motioned me inside his room, "About twenty years ago, before Preese was in charge of all," Jeff motioned to the whole room," this he had a life Bella and then someone took everything from him."

Jeff continued, "His wife and his two daughters were murdered, and they never found the guy Preese said he knew who did it, but they never had enough evidence to press charges."

"Who did he think did it?" I asked.

"His wife's ex-fiance, first of all he abused her and he had mental issues, second he stalked her a lot, and third: he thinks he planned the whole thing, it was too peaceful for too long."

It was silent for a moment, "So, you haven't answered my question."

"Oh, yeah he wants to give other people the chance he never had."

"To get revenge?"

Jeff nodded,"Pretty much." "How do you know all of this?" I asked, curiously. Jeff smiled but didn't say anything I got the impression that no matter how many times I asked him he wouldn't say a word.

There wasn't anything else left to discuss, I thanked Jeff and left, still wondering how he knew so much about Preese when no one else didn't, because if it's not work related Preese hardly speaks.

Time passed by slowly, and soon no one were assigned any missions, and everybody sent most of their time downstairs and with everybody downstairs and not up and about, there was plenty of help.

I found myself having more and more free times, and there was nothing for me to do, it was quiet, the hallways were empty, no one sat at the leather couches and the flat screens were always off.

I began thinking that we were closing down.

What would I do if we did close down? Where would I go, I have been missing for a year. Most people thought I was dead, I couldn't just walk back in their lives after disappearing, would I have to start a whole new life again?

I sighed, I bet no one has faced this before. Most of the time, when someone was let go or fired they were really killed, no one quit.  
Would Preese have us killed?

I forced myself not to think about it, of course not.

It has been twelve days, it's October twenty-third and at first I thought it would be another quiet day, but then I saw someone slip a envelope beneath my door.

I walked over to the door and bent down, I picked up the envelope, Iwalked over to my computer desk and grabbed the knife. I used the gold knife, to open the envelope, I took out the paper and began to read.

"If you are reading this then you are one of the few who has been chosen to go on a personal mission, no questions. Accept mission, tommrow morning at nine pm."

I put down the letter, and sighed.

I'm going on a personal mission. Without a choice.

**Sorry, it's short I was umm distracted.**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

"The greatest mistake you can make in life is to continually be afraid you will make one." - Elbert Hubbard

**Bella's POV**

_It was dark, there were people walking up and down the sidewalks, the roads were wet and it was cold. People wore gloves and held on tight to their coats, a police cruiser drove by. I began to follow it._

_Strange, I was walking down the street and I wasn't hit by a car yet. Why was I going after the car, I'll never reach it it's too fast for me to follow on two legs. But, I did reach it, the car parked and a man with a thick mustache come out of the car as he walked my eyes followed him and stared at the back of his curly brown head. He seemed so famaliar._

_"Hey!" someone yelled, the man came to see what was going on, I walked with him as he pushed through the crowd, a man was running away as two other officers followed him._

_The man who was running away from them, held a sack and somehow I knew that this bag contained money. And, lots of it. The police officer turned and put his hand on his gun, before he could shot the robber took out a pistol and shot him on the chest._

_He fell back, one officer checked on the fallen man and the other continued to run after the robber but a black van drove quickly, it stopped and the robber got inside and soon it was off again before anyone else could take much notice._

_The officer cursed under his breath, I turned my head around as someone screamed, she has brown wide eyes in both fear and shock, tears were streaming down her face as she walked down to the fallen man._

_I walked closer, and saw that the man was now dead, and the girl sobbed. The scene blurred, and I noticed that there was yelloe tape, people talking amongst themselves._

_"What's your name?" the man asked. "Bella, Bella Swan."_

I gasped, as I woke up from the dream I sat upright before falling back onto my pillow. I hadn't dreamt of that night in years, I took a deep breath before getting out of bed.

I took a cold shower and splashed the water in my face trying to wake up completely and shake off the dream. I dried my face with the towel, and turned on the TV, I went through my closet and picked out my clothes for the day.

I combed my hair, and stared into the mirror, I haven't changed much, but it has only been two years. I did grow slightly taller, a inch or two, my hips grew a bit wider but at the same time it hadn't changed at all.

Even though nothing hasn't changed much in physical appearances or in personality, things did change in life. Not once had I thought I would be standing where I am today. I ate my breakfast, I looked at the other end of the table, it was empty.

I wondered if I would really live my whole life in solitude, I could get a cat.....  
I shook my head, for some odd reason I felt like I should check the time and I did.

Shit, I thought. I completely forgot, it was 8:54 and I had to get to Preese's office by nine and he never tolerated tardiness, I shot up from the table not bothering to put my dish in the sink and I left the TV on too. I got out of my room and walked quickly down the halls, how could I forget? I asked myself.  
I scolded myself as I reached his office, I almost entered without knocking. I knocked twice, "Come in." I walked in, then I stopped in mid-step, not at all expecting to see Jeff sitting there in front of Preese.

I sat down, "What is he doing here?" I asked. "Jeff will be accompanying you, both of you will go on a personal mission I don't know which one of you will go first I'll leave you to discuss that later, take as many weapons as you need and remember don't get caught."

"Preese, why do I have to go? I don't have any grudges against anyone." Preese looked over at me, "How about the man who murdered your father? Wouldn't you want to get even with him?" he asked.

I stared at him in shock, how did he know? "I don't know who killed my father, I didn't see his face."

"Well, I found him," Preese told me, he slided a black folder to me, there were no gold letters or numbers on it though. Which means, it won't be recorded and filed away, so no one can prove I took this personal mission.

I stared at the folder, not sure if I should take it or not, if I did it will look like I'm accepting this mission, if I didn't I would be letting the man who killed Charlie doing whatever he wants causing more havoc in someone else's life.  
"What if he's already dead?" I asked. Preese snorted, "You'd think I'd be sending you on this mission to go kill him even though he's dead?"

The question was rhetorical but I said softly, "No, sir." "And, you Jeff I already talked to you, don't forget what I said, also since you two will already be on your way, I want you to go this mission and you better not fail."

He slid us a black folder, in printed gold letters was written, **Mission 0647**, it looked worn. "How long have you had this?" I asked. Preese ignored my question, "I have been saving this and waiting for the right people to complete it, and I think you two are those people."

"Wait, what about Brenda? She's Jeff's partner what if he needs to go with her on a mission?" I asked. "Then I will assign a temporary partner in his place," he said.  
"Wait," I said again and Preese sighed. "If I'm going to Port Angeles, which I assume I am how will keep people from recongnizing me? I ran away."

"Wear a disguise, go to the Disguise Department Linda will help you," he answered. Preese sent us away, "You shouldn't have done that," Jeff told me. "Done what?" I asked. "Use up his time like that, he's very impatient." I decided to change the subject, "What do you think is in this folder?" I asked him, holding up folder 0647.

Jeff shrugged his shoulders, "I know what it is though, if that helps." "Me too, his personal mission."  
"I wonder why, you chose us though don't you?" he asked me. "Isn't it obvious? We're good at what we do."

Jeff sighed, "Yeah, we're good at it," he muttered, it was silent and I noticed we were walking slowly and closely by each other, there was hardly a gap between us, my arm brushed his twice was we walked.

After a few minutes Jeff spoke, "Who goes first me or you?" he asked. "On the personal mission?" He nodded, "You go first."  
"I'll get the plane tickets to Alaska."

I raised my eyebrow, Alaska? Jeff walked quicker ahead, and to his room I looked around the hallways were empty, and it was very quiet.  
After some time, I picked up my pace and went inside my room and locked the door behind me.

The TV was on, and my cereal bowl sat untouched on the table, the woman began to speak and I took off my coat and layed it on the couch, I walked to the kitchen and began to wash the bowl. Over the sound of rushing water I can hear the newsreporter speaking, I didn't care much about what she was saying, at least not until I heard some famaliar names.

"I'm here with Renee Swan.." I stopped and went inside the living room there was my distraught mother with Phil standing next to her, holding her hand and looking at her, his light green eyes tender as he tried to comfort her.

"When did your daughter disappear?" the reporter asked. "About two years ago, the same night my ex-husband and her father Charlie was murdered."

"What was your reaction when you discovered that she was in Ohio for the past year?" she asked. "At first, I was relieved and happy but when we got there I found out that she disappeared one night, after what the police think was an break-in."

"Was their any witnesses to this break-in?" she asked. "Um, no it was very late and everyone on her block was asleep."  
"Ok," the reporter turned back to the camera, "Isabella Marie Swan was eighteen when she first disappeared and nineteen when she disappeared yet again, here is the most recent photo of her."

A picture came up then, it was at Polly's birthday party, Polly and I were smiling and stood next to each other with party hats on.  
"If anyone sees her, they are to contact authorites immediately, back to you Jill."

I stood, shocked. "They were looking for me, again I'd have to be extremely careful when I go out and I would have to wear a disguise on every single mission until I'm at least fourty. I thought about it, make that fourty-three.

I turned off the TV, and went to the kitchen to wipe down the counters, after that I went to my bedroom to change and eat my lunch.  
The remainder of the day was spent with Jeff planning our mission, he went to the Armey room to get the weapons, I went to the Training room to punch and kick the punching bag.

The next day, I got dressed and headed to the Disguise Department, I never entered the room before and never met Linda so I wasn't sure what to expect from here.

I went inside, the room was a bit messy but everything seemed to be in it's place, there were mirrors lined with florescent lights with stools in front of them, desks covered in make-up.

There was a large wadrobe filled with clothes, and boxes filled with shoes, but no sight of Linda. Or anyone for that matter. "Linda?" I asked, aloud.

"Yes?" her voice came from somewhere, close but I still could not see her, "My name is Bella, um where are you?" I asked.  
A door opened, when that I mistakened for a closet she came out of the room, she had pale skin, short curled dark red hair, black rimmed glasses, she wore a green and brown floral scarf, a green sweater over a black shirt a black skirt and black sensible shoes.

She was about fourty years old, she had one hand on her hip and another held a hanger.

"I need a disguise, for my mission I don't want anyone to recongnize me," I told her. She smiled, "Wonderful, sit down dearie and I'll work my magic on you."

* * *

I stared myself in the mirror, wondering how she did it even though I was here the whole time. I wore purple eye contacts, and a wig, the fake hair was black and straight and only reached my jaw.

My pale skin stood out, my lip were a pale pink, I had some black eyeliner and smoky eyeshadow, and I wore a black V-neck sweater, a gray skirt and knee-high black boots, she gave me a gray trench coat and a purse.

"Good luck!" she told me. I walked down the hallway, and knocked on Jeff's door he opened the door and stared at me for a minute, "Bella? Is that really you?" he asked. I nodded and smiled, "It worked?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" I grinned, he had his suitcase, "Let's go."

After grabbing my suitcases we left the building and drove to the airport, "You look really different, you know,"Jeff said.  
"I know," I told him.

We boarded ontot the plane, I stared out the window and waited for the plane to take off every now and then the flight attendant would offer us snacks but I politely declined. The flight was quiet and frankly, very boring but I was used to this to say I was relieved when the plane landed would be a understatement. "Are you hungry?" Jeff asked me. I opened my mouth to answer, but my stomach choosed to growl instead and I blushed.

"I guess, your stomach answered for you," Jeff laughed, and I blushed again. We went to a small resturant, I felt people staring at me, and I felt uncomfortable. I sighed and tried to ignore it but I couldn't, I pushed my plate back losing interest in my food.

We left and Jeff drove to our hotel, the hotel was called the Red Lion hotel it was massive and beautiful.  
After checking in, I went to my room and pushed my suitcase under the bed and flopped onto the bed. I opened the folder, my folder.

His name was Sam Picketts, he was thirty-five and lived in downtown Port Angele. I put down the folder and pulled out my pistol, thinking of leaving, getting a cab and just shooting him and getting it over with.

But, I don't I put down the gun and sit on my bed, my hands under my chin as I stare at it, placed next to the open folder with his picture and trying to decide what to do.

**Review. It means a lot to me when you do.**


	5. Chapter 5

"The only thing to fear is fear itself."

**Bella's POV**

Jeff walked in the room, "Maybe we should have sticked to the orginal plan and gone to Alaska first," he said. I nodded, we _should_ have, but we didn't.

"What is your personal mission?" I asked, him curiously but carefully, I was trying to get my mind off about whether or not to kill someone or not. He looked at me, with his brown eyes studying me almost, before he answered. "The person I'm going to kill, is the man who killed my fiance five years ago."

"You had a fiance?" I asked incredously. Jeff smiled, "Is that so hard to believe?" he asked. "Uh, it's just..um..so who killed her?" I asked, after I recovered from my stuttering.

Jeff eyes grew cold, he looked down and said, "She was shopping one night, and she was walking to her car when a group of men came and raped her, after that Jack came forward and stabbed her in the gut, and then they just left."

I was horrified, for that to happen to anyone but his fiance? The pain she must've went through, the fear, I sighed, horrible. "I'm so sorry," I told Jeff, sincerely. "You don't have to be, you didn't do anything."  
"Listen, Bella if I were you I would kill the murder of your father because I don't let anyone just walk away after doing hurting someone, especially someone I _love_, unharmed."

My eyes glanced back to the nightstand, where my gun and folder was, I looked back at Jeff he stood up and walked towards the door, "When you're done, come back we still have to do the _other_ mission that Preese gave us." I nodded, he closed the door behind him and I got up from the bed and got my gun and car keys.  
I put back on my coat, and picked up the folder, I was on my way. To kill the man who took my father away from me.

I sat in my car parked, in front of the small house. He was home, and no one was around this would be the perfect time to go in there and make my move. But, I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to get out of the car with my gun and do what I imagined in my head, I knew exactly what I wanted to do and how to do it.  
But, something was holding me back, keeping me waitng and thinking, I began to doubt myself and my decision, this wasn't normal, for me anyway. I usually follow through all of my decesions, no turning back no second thoughts, until now that is.  
I stared again at the house, gun in hand my fingers grazing the trigger, I imagined myself pulling it, as the bullet would pierce his skull and he would die, then I would leave. And no one would know about what I'd done, except for Jeff and Preese, no one will talk about it and it would be like it never had happened and I would just move on with my life.

I sighed, but that's just it, isn't? I would be taking someone's life and then just walking away like nothing ever happened when something did happen, and I would be doing what he did. Would Charlie want me to do this? Would this help him in rest in peace?

No. If I knew Charlie as well as I think I do, then I know running around and taking someone life regardless of what they done isn't what he would want. Not when I have a choice. The front door of the house opens, and a man I recongnize from his picture as Sam.

Sam Picketts. He walks over to my car, and knocks on the window I roll it down and he leans forward, "Can I help you?" he asks. I stare at him for only a second before I say, "No, you can't." I drive away, in the rear view mirror I see him watching after me before he walks back into his house, and the door closes behind him.

For the first time since Charlie died, I cry and I cry until I get to the hotel, the tears are still drying on my face as I stumble into the room, I fling myself ontop of the bed and bury my face into the pillow and I cry my heart out.

At some point I must have fell asleep, when I wake up it's dark, I sit up and take in my surroundings. I rub my eye and stand up, I stumble into the bathroom and take off my clothes.

I take a shower, the warm water cascading on my back, I press my forehead against the cold, wet tiled walls and close my eyes.  
I left. I didn't get my revenge, I sighed and turned off the silver faucet before stepping out and wrapping a towel around my fragile frame.  
The mirror is fogged, I reach up and press my hand against the mirror and then pull it back and on the mirror is a shape of my hand, I stare at it and my mind drifts away.

Minutes tick by, and I shake my cloudy head before walking back into my room and changing into dry clothes, I comb my hair and pick up the folder. I picked up a pen and wrote on the botton line where I am asked if I completed the mission, I check in the box, that says no.

There is nothing for me to do inside the hotel room, so I put on my wig and purple contacts and walk outside. I don't where Jeff is or what he is doing and right now I really don't care.

I turned the key and the engine started, I backed up and drove down the streets, I didn't know where I was going and I figured I would know when I was there. When a reached the point when I had to decide whether or not to make a left or a right, I decided to choose by following the first car to make a right or left.

A silver car made a left, I flinched I remembered the last time I saw a silver car...I shook my head and made a left and passed by some famaliar looking buildings. I realized I was getting close to the area where _he_ saved my life for the second time, when I was in Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela but strayed too far away.

I shook my head willing the memories away, it has been two years but it's still painful. I passed a bar, and debated if I should go back to the Red Lion hotel or not, before I could make up my mind I drove over something and there was a bump and then my car began to slow down.  
There was a sound of air hissing and I groaned sure enough when I stepped out of the car I had a flat tire.

I cursed under my breath, and I angrily kicked the car I winced and cursed again, my foot began to throb. I opened the trunk, searching for a spare tire, but there wasn't any. I groaned, and slammed the trunk door angrily and walked around and opened my door, I got inside and turned on the radio, it was quiet.

It began to rain, the windshield swipers began to sway and swatted away the water on my windshield within ten minutes it was pouring. "Why?" I groaned out. "Why, does this type of stuff only happen to me?" I sighed, whining about it wasn't going to help me in any way, I looked for an umbrella praying that I brought one in here.

"Yes!" I told myself, I found the black umbrella and opened my door I opened the umbrella and raised it above my head, I closed my door and locked all the others. I walked slowly, careful not to slip or trip over the wet roads and sidewalks, I may be an assasin but I still was very clumsy. A trait that hadn't gone away over the years, I went inside the nearest shelter I could find.

A bar.

"Hello," I said nervously, "is there a autoshop anywhere nearby?" I asked. "That's open?" the bartender asked. I nodded. "There's on about two miles away, you can't miss it I'll write down the directions for you."

"Thank you," I told him, sincerely. "No sweat," he said. He looked for a piece of paper and pen, when he found it he began to write it down, "Here you go," he said. "Ok, thank you," I told him, before sliding over a ten dollar bill to him. "Gee, thanks," he said, smiling. His smile was infectious, and I couldn't help but smile back at him before walking out of the bar with my black umbrella hovering over me.

It was diffcult to read the paper in the dark, but still managable I followed the directions and walked at a steady pace my hand reaching for my gun whenever I heard a suspicous sound.  
I learned from my first night in Port Angeles to be careful, very careful when I was alone on the streets, especially at night.

At some point, I heard a muffled scream without hesitating I followed after the sound determined to locate the source. A woman was pressed up against a wall, her eyes wide in fear as two men stood in front of her,one holding her shoulders against the wall, and pressing a oily rag against her mouth.

She tried to push him away, but her attempts were futile and the men laughed at her. "Don't be like that, sugar I don't bite, promise,"one said,he smiled at her showing her his yellow beer stained teeth. She screamed again,and again it was muffled by the oily rag.  
"Leave her alone!" I shouted, running towards them.

"Look, Sammy! We're lucky tonight there's another pretty girl here," one of them said. Sammy? I squinted and got a good look at both of them, but neither of them had the slightest resemblance to Sam Picketts.

"I said leave her alone," I told them. I eyed them, they had no weapons, _Sammy_ chuckled, "I think you should've minded your own buisness 'lil lady." I narrowed my eyes at him and took two steps forward and stared him down, he stared right back, amused.

I clenched my hand into a fist and swung back before hitting him square in the jaw, he stumbled back and fell on the ground with a thump. He rubbed his chin, and his friend glanced back and forth between us, not sure what to do or what was going to happen next.  
Sammy, glared at me angrily and stood up, "I don't hit girls, but for you I'm willing to make an exception." I grinned, "You can try," I told him. He swung his hand back in a simliar manner that I did to him, aiming for my face I ducked.

He gritted his teeth, and made another move to hit me but I dodged him before taking his arm and twisting it painfully. He grounded his teeth together, his face contorted in agony I pushed him back before swinging my leg and kicking him in the gut. He fell down, clutching his stomach, "Rob don't just stand there, do something!"

Rob did do something, he ran. I helped up the girl, who was now sitting on the concrete floor against the wall, "Come on, we should get you dry it's pouring." During the little fight, I had dropped my umbrella and was soaking wet even though the fight only lasted about three minutes, I picked up my umbrella from the ground and raised it above our heads, we stood close by each other, and we walked quietly.

"Thank you," she said. "It's ok, my name is Drew what's your?" I asked her. "Emily," she answered. I didn't notice before but Emily had a scar that started from her brow and ended at her jaw, "Who did that to you?" I asked her, quietly. "Oh this? I was attacked by a bear." I nodded, "Where's your car?" I asked her. "Not far from here."

Her car was a black truck, it reminded me of my red truck that I used to drive around in Forks even though her black truck wasn't as old and rusty as mine. Before she got inside she paused and turned back to face me, "What about you? Where's your car?" she asked.

I smiled, "My tire flattened a mile away from here, I was heading to the autoshop to get the tire switched." "No spare?" she asked, I shook my head. "Let me drive you home, it's the least I can do after you saved my life."

"It's alright," I told her. She shook her head, "No, it isn't, het in." I made my way around the car, and sat on the passenger seat, "I'm getting your car wet," I said. "So, am I," she laughed. She pursed her lips, "You need new clothes, I have some at my house."

"No, no, no, it's alright I'll change at the hotel." It wasn't good for us assasins to get involved with anyone, in any way we stayed away from people. "And when we get there, you can take a shower and eat some food, besides I know a mechanic that will get your car fixed for free."

I sighed, "Fine, where do you live?" I asked. "La Push." "La Push?" I repeated, my mouth open. "Yeah, it's not very far away from Forks."  
I shook my head, oh god no this cannot be happening, especially after I reached the news again! It's a good thing I was wearing a disguise, but I didn't know if it would be enough.

"Do you live with anyone?" I asked her. "Only my fiance, Sam." There it is again, that name. _Sam. _I knew it must not be the same Sam, surely her fiance was a good guy, besides the killer Sam didn't live in La Push, he lived here in Port Angeles.

"Why?" Emily asked. "You seem like a nice person, pretty too so I thought you wouldn't be single," I told her casually. "Thank you, what about you? Anyone special in your life right now?" she asked.

_No._ "Ha," I scoffed, "me seeing anyone, that's funny," I told her bitterly. Emily frowned, "I don't understand," she said. "It's nothing really, I'm just plain old Drew."

Emily frowned again, "You're really beautiful Drew, you remember that. If someone thinks otherwise, then their blind and it's their loss," Emily told me. It was silent for a few short moments, "Thank you," I said softly. "Your welcome," she told me.

It was quiet again, the only sounds were the engine and the rain and windshield wipers. I knew I'd have to disguise my voice, when I got there in case anyone will recongnize my voice and discover my true identity. It would have to fit my disguise as well, hopefully Emily won't ask about my sudden change in voice though.

Emily's cellphone rang. "Drew can you get that, please?" Emily asked me. I took a deep breath, ready to disguise my voice when I answered the phone, "Hello?" I asked, my voice sounded different, breathy and sweet.

"Who are you? And, what are you doing with Emily's phone?" the man at the other end, immediately asked. "If you did anything to hurt her, I'll kill you," the man threatened before I could speak. I chuckled at the thought of the man killing me, when I was an assasin myself.

"You must be Sam," I said. "Yes, now what did you do with Emily?" he asked. I grinned, thinking of toying with him before deciding not to, "I'm a..friend," I answered. Beside me, Emily smiled.

"Emily, I think he needs convincing," I told her. I pressed the phone against her ear, "Sam, I'm alright." "Yes, I am." "Her name is Drew sweetheart she saved my life."

"Don't worry, I'm fine now." "Oh yes, I'm on my way now actually, I asked Drew to answer the phone." "Because, I'm driving, Sam." "Ok, see you soon, bye!" I pressed the 'end' button.

"I'm sorry about that, Sam is very protective of me." "I can see that," I said. I leaned my head back, for some odd reason Sam's voice sounded famaliar, but I didn't know any other Sam's except the one I almost killed today, and Sammy the one I punched.

"We're here, welcome to my home Drew," Emily said, as she pulled up to a house, it had stopped raining but, I knew it would rain again, soon.  
She opened the door, it was warm inside I brushed the dirt off my shoes on the doormat, and carefully got inside, trying my best not to wet her carpet.

"Come on Drew, don't worry about making any messes," Emily told me.  
"Here's the shower, I'll be back with some dry clothes and clean towels," Emily told me, I stood awkwardly in the bathroom as I waited for her to return. She came back with the towles and clothes and a pair of slippers, I thanked her and she left the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

I locked the door, and took off my wig, it was wet and itchy, I placed it on the counter and took off my wet coat and other garments. I turned on the water, warm water rushed out I put my hand under it and then stepped in.  
After my shower, I dried off with the towel and dried my hair with the other, after changing into the dry clothes I slipped into the fuzzy pale blue slippers.

I turned to my wig, that was still soggy and wet. I tied my hair in a messy bun, and then dried the wig the best as I could, before placing it back on my head, making sure none of my real hair was showing.  
I got the wet clothes, and opened the bathroon door, I instantly felt the cool air on my skin a change from the steamy air in the bathroom.  
"Emily?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Drew, there you are, I'll take those and get them dry for you," she told me, I thanked her again. "There's a cup of hot cocoa on the table in the kitchen, downstairs."

I walked downstairs, and into the kitchen. There were several buff, shirtless men in the kitchen eating at the table, they saw me enter the room, "You must be Drew," one of them said. I nodded, "I'm Sam, this is Paul, Embry, Jared, Seth, and Quil." "Hello," I told them.

"We heard that you saved Emily's life, that's nice of you," one of them, Seth I think said. I nodded again, "It's nothing much, I just helped her like any other right-minded person would do," I said. "That's not what she said," Jared told me. "What did she say?" I asked.

My hand reached for the cup of hor cocoa and I sipped, "She said, that if it wasn't for you she'd be dead," he answered, and it may have been my imagination but Sam growled. I dismissed it, "She also said that you beat the shit out of one of them," Paul added.

I smiled, "Yeah, I guess I did," I said. "Anyway, thank you for saving her," Sam told me. "It's no problem, I used to be a police officer," I told him, then cursed myself not only forgetting to disguise my voice, but giving away too much information.  
"Really?" I nodded again, not trusting myself to speak again, "What do you do now?" Seth asked. I bit my lip, "Currently unemployed, I'm just visiting some family with my step-brother before going back to Ohio," I answered.

Then I remembered, I still haven't called Jeff. "Do you have a phone? I need to make a call to my step-brother before he gets too worried and I left my cellphone in my car, in Port Angeles," I said. "There's one in the living room," Sam told me, I nodded and said a quick thanks before putting my mug back down before walking inside the living room.

I quickly dialed Jeff's number and waited anxiously for him to answer the phone, "Bella, where the heck are you? Does it always take you this long to kill somebody?!" "Calm down Jeff, I decided not to I went out for a drive but I got a flat tire, there was no spare so I walked to an auto shop," I told him. "Ok, but how come you aren't calling me with your cellphone?" Jeff asked.

"I left my cellphone in the car," I answered. "When will you be back at the hotel?" he asked, "When my car gets fixed," I said. "It's still isn't fixed?" he asked. "No, I didn't even make it to the auto shop," I said. "What happened?" he asked, I explained to him what happened, whispering some things so the others wouldn't hear.

"Oh, I see well I'll be on my way, to pick you up you know the rules," he told me. "Yeah, I know." I hung up the phone, and walked back into the kitchen I noticed that it was strangely quiet, Emily walked in. "Emily, my step-brother is going to pick me up, thank you for the clothes and hot cocoa," I told her.

"Your welcome, Drew." About an hour later Jeff's car was outside of Emily's house, "Goodbye, Emily take care," I told her. "Goodbye, and thank you, for everything." I nodded, and got inside the car as Jeff drove off, "Well, that was close, and next time when you save someone walk them to their car and leave, because you can give us out," Jeff told me.

I nodded, we made it back to the hotel, that night I dreamt of my past life in Forks.


	6. Chapter 6

"Our only hope will lie in the  
frail web of understanding  
of one person for the pain  
of another."

-John Dos Passos December 1940

**Bella's POV**

Jeff woke me up in the morning, "Wake up, we have to ditch this joint and go to Alaska!" I groaned, "What time did you get up?" I asked. "Five am, now get movin' we leave for the airport at seven," he answered. I got up from bed once Jeff had left the room, I glanced at the clock I had thirty minutes to get ready. I walked or more along the lines stumbled to the bathroom, I flicked on the light switch and began to brush my teeth, after that was done I washed my face with cold water to get rid of my sleepiness.

I went through my unpacked suitcase, searching for something to change into I settled for a creamy cashmere sweater, jeans, and boots. Afterwards, I tied to my hair into a bun and combed my fake hair before placing it on top of my head and placing in my purple contacts after a few more adjustments to my wig I zipped my suitcase and left the room.

I knocked on Jeff's room door, the door opened and Jeff stepped out with his suitcase. We took the elevator down to the lobby and checked out, Jeff paid the bill quickly and put our suitcases in the trunk of his car. "Jeff, my car it's still-" he held up his hand, "Please, it's all taken care of." I got in the passenger seat, Jeff drove silently, I figured that if he wanted to say something he would have.

We walked inside the terminal with our suitcases, "I'll be right back," Jeff said, taking our suitcases and walking away, I stood my stomach growled. I remembered that neither of us had eaten breakfast, and I certainly didn't any dinner. I frowned, I was hungry but where can I find food at an airport?

There was a snack machine close by, I would have satisfy my hunger with that, I got a few dollar bills out of my wallet and got something for Jeff too, I walked back to where Jeff left me. I unwrapped my granola and began to munch on it as I waited for Jeff to return, he came back eventually, stuffing a reciept in his back pocket.

We walked to the gate and boarded onto our plane, after we were seated I started to wonder if I'd ever come back to Forks, or La Push.  
_No Bella those are foolish thoughts, you ran away remember? Besides, it's too late. Too late._ I sighed, the strange voice in my head was right, those were foolish thoughts, and even if I wanted to return to Forks it would be too late. I was an assasin now, and it was a job I couldn't quit from and getting fired definetly wasn't an option either.

"Drew," Jeff said. "Drew?" he repeated. "Hmmm?" I asked, snapping myself out of my thoughts. "Are you listening to me?" he asked. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, can you tell me again please?" I asked. Jeff sighed, "I was asking if I could borrow your gun," Jeff said, whispering the end.

"Sure, but why?" I asked him, curiously. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, I shivered automatically, the way I do everytime someone whispers in my ear, Jeff igmored it.

"Preese told me that I can kill as many people as I have to, I'm not going to do all that with one gun." He leaned back, and I stared back at him shocked, "But, only one person did the crime!" I whispered frantically at him. "I have a lot of revenges to do, I think I should get them all done while I'm here."

To say I was horrifed, would be an understatement, just how many people hurt Jeff before he was working for Preese? "Who?" I whispered. "I don't think we should discuss this, here," Jeff told me, and I nodded.

After some time I leaned back against the headrest, _I was tired, just a little nap won't hurt, Jeff will wake me up when the plane lands._  
Boy, was I wrong. The minute I closed my eyes to take my nap my mind was bombarded with memories, the hole in my chest swelled and began to open painfully, sending overwhelming amounts of pain throughout my body.

I lurched forward in my seat, gasping. My eyes were wide and the hole in my chest throbbed with each breath that I took, "Drew, what's the matter? What happened? How do you feel?" Jeff asked, worriedly.

_What's the matter is that I'm going to turn back into a zombie, and I feel horrible! _I felt like screaming, instead I gritted my teeth and said, "Nothing, I'll be fine. The worst lie, I have ever told but Jeff didn't ask anything else and went back to reading a Sports Illustrated magazine.  
I shook my head, I knew it. I knew it! I should have never gone to La Push, it was too close for comfort to Forks and especially not Port Angeles I haven't been there in two years and my last trip wasn't pleasant.

The remainder of the plane ride, was pure agony and my nap? Forget it, I wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. It was a relief when we boarded off, even better when we were in the car drinving far, far away from the airport. I knew I would end up going back, because we had to get back to Ohio as soon as Jeff was finished with his personal mission.

Then, I remembered. "Jeff, who else do you have to kill?" I asked, softly. Jeff grinned in anticpation, "Besides, my fiance's killer?" he asked. I nodded, "Yes, besides him."

"A beautiful strawberry blonde, that isn't as harmless as she seems," he answered. "What's her name?" I asked. "Tanya."

**Yes, short. Yes, it's the Tanya you think it is. Yes, I am cruel for leaving it at that. And, Yes I want you to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"A lion uses all his strength to fight a rabbit." -Chinese Proverb.

**Bella's POV**

"What did she do to you?" I asked. Jeff didn't answer for a moment, "She's a killer, and she murdered my parents when I was six," he said. "Jeff, I'm sorry, that's horrible," I told him. "Thank you," he said, quietly. It was silent, "We should eat some breakfast, I'm straving and I know you are," he said, laughing a bit at the end. I smiled at him, the eerie silence evaporated and was replaced by this lighter atmosphere.  
He parked the car in front of the motel we would be staying at, I got my suitcase out of the trunk along with Jeff's, we checked in and got into our rooms. I took off my coat and slid my suitcase under my bed, as Jeff ordered us breakfast I sat on my bed and turned on the TV flicking through the channels until I found the news.

Jeff walked over to me, "I ordered you some pancakes and eggs, is that alright?" he asked me, I nodded, "Scrambled, right?" I asked. He nodded, "Of course." I smiled at him, "Thank you, for ordering for me," I told him, he waved my thanks off, "Anything interesting news on there?" he asked, successfully changing the subject.

I looked back to the TV, "I'm not sure, I just turned it on." He nodded, "Well, room service will be up here soon, if I'm not back in an hour you can eat my breakfast!" Jeff grabbed his coat from his bed, and walked towards the door, with the car keys in his hand, "Wait, where are you going?" I asked, him curiously. He turned to face me, "Just need to do some research that's all," he told me before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

I turned off the TV, there was nothing interesting on just the same news about the economy. I sighed, and laid on my back thinking what to do now, I couldn't take a nap that's for sure, not after what happened on the plane. But, I _was_ very tired, I closed my eyes and let me thoughts wander, as I waited for room service to arrive.

Soon, I fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep. It was calming, at least it was until a loud banging on the door woke me up though I jumped up from the bed, my first thought was to get my gun, which I gave to Jeff. I reminded myself, that it was most likely room service, still to be sure I looked through the peep hole, I saw a man in uniform with a white clothes cart, with trays of food on it.

I opened the door as he wheeled in the breakfast cart inside, "Thank you," I told him. "Your welcome," he said, before leaving. I picked up my plate, as the delicous aroma of pancakes and eggs invaded the room. My stomach grumbled, I got my fork and began to eat halfway through my food I thought of Jeff.

Has it even been a hour,yet? I wondered, I looked down at my watch. It has been an hour and forty-five minutes since Jeff left, where did he say he was going? Actually, he didn't, strangely it seemed as if he avoided that question. Almost like he didn't want me to know, what did he say he was going to do?

Research. He said, that he was going to do some research, but for what? I imagine the first thing he would want to do is get ready, for his mission. I put down my plate, usually I wasn't one to invade someone's privacy by going through their things, but I had to know where Jeff went. I looked for his file that Preese gave him, I found it, my eyes flickered towards the door expecting to see Jeff walking through the door and everything would be fine, but he didn't.

I opened the black folder, there were pictures of both Jack and Tanya, and even some pictures of Jack's accomplinces in the act of raping Jeff's fiance. But, the picture that caught my eyes was Tanya's, her pale skin with dark purple shadows underneath her eyes, her jaw-dropping beauty, and her golden eyes.

The same eyes, that _they_ had, she had all the tall-tale signs of a vampire, does Jeff know what she is? Of course, not or else he wouldn't have been stupid enough to try and kill her. I know, that once Jeff goes after her, she would not be the one to die, he would. I shuddered, I have to save him, I have to save Jeff.

I copied the papers in the file, and put the file back into his suitcase, makig sure I left everything the way it was afterwards I folded the papers in squares and shoved it in my jacket pocket.

I dialed Jeff's cellphone number, "What is it?" he whispered into the phone. "Where are you?" I asked. "Bella, it's only been what? An hour?" Jeff said. "Where are you?" I repeated. "I'm outside of Jack's house, why?" he asked, a breathed a sigh of relief, good. Well, not good for Jack-

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Jeff's voice, and I realized I still hadn't answered his question, "I want to help you, you can't do this alone, both Jack and Tanya? Something can happen, besides you need all the help you can get right?" I said.

Hopefully, Jeff will agree and let me come with him, because I can't let him get himself get killed. "Alright, I'll see you at the motel, there's someone at Jack's house anyway." "Ok, bye." "Bye."

I hanged up, glad that he believed my lie, but sooner or later-and I really hope later-Jeff is going to go after Tanya, and I don't know how I would stop him then. Jeff made it clear in Port Angeles, he doesn't let anyone walk away after hurting someone he loved. Jeff is determined and would not be persuaded so easily, he has held onto this grudge for years, but I am determined too, I will stop Jeff.

I will.

Jeff came back from the hotel, I was ready to go. "Good, you're ready, come on, wait is that breakfast?" Jeff asked, I nodded. Jeff's breakfast remained untouched, though it was getting late in the morning and, in a few short hours it would be time for lunch.

"I killed Jack, the lady left, sorry but, we still have three more people to assasinate," Jeff reassured me, I was stunned by his tone, it didn't faze him in the slightest that we were on our way to take away three lives, or that he already took away one. I reminded myself, that Jeff was working for Preese for three years now, almost four he has killed a lot of people and has gotten used to it.

I just don't know how he lives with it. "Here's your gun, you'll need it," Jeff told me. He drove, as it began to snow luckily for us the snow was pushed to the sides of the road. "We're here," Jeff told me, I nodded as we got out of the car and made our way to the small rundown house, it was freezing and my cheeks were slightly flushed.

"You knock on the door, I'm going to make my way in through the back when I shoot, you shoot got it?" Jeff told me, and I nodded, I felt nervous despite the many times I have done this, it felt like my first day all over again.

I knocked on the door, a man in his mid-thirties opened it and for a second he resembled Charlie, I stared at him before shaking my head, and my father's face was gone.

"Can I help you?" he asked, I saw Jeff raise his gun and I took three steps back away from the man, "What-" he didn't get to finish his sentence, because Jeff shot him in the back, and he fell at my feet, I swallowed and raised my gun over his head, I closed my eyes and fired.

When I opened my eyes, Jeff was standing over the man's body, and there was a pool of blood beneath him, I put a hand over my mouth as I began to feel nauseous, I ran to the car and pressed my cheek against the window. I felt like crying, but I surpressed the tears as the nausea went away as quickly as it came.

I sat in the passenger seat, and waited for Jeff to come, so we could leave. "What happened to you, back there?" Jeff asked me, as he got inside the car. "Just drive," I told him.

I doubted that I could do this two more times, before heading over to Tanya's house, but as soon as I remembered that she was a vampire I swallowed my fears, and remembered that I was doing this for Jeff, to save his life.

The ride to the second man's house was longer, much longer in fact, but we eventually reached his house too. "This time, you go around the back, and I'll go to the front," Jeff said, I nodded stiffly, and walked to the back. I quickly picked the lock, and went inside as I heard Jeff speak to the man, as soon as he saw me he winked.

I gulped, and raised my gun ready to fire when Jeff did, but Jeff didn't fire, he punched the man in the face, and then proceeded to beat him senseless, as I stood there gun in hand, shocked.

I recovered from ym shock and walked over to Jeff, before I could say a word Jeff stepped back, and shot the man in the head, "Let's go," he said, he was panting and I realized I was _scared_. Of, Jeff.

The only other time, I was afraid of Jeff was when he kidnapped me but that fear quickly turned into understanding once I knew what was going on. This time was different, because I just witnessed Jeff rutally beating a man before killing him and it all occured within a few minutes.  
"Jeff," I said, cautiously, "are you okay?" The question itself was inane, but I didn't know what to say to a vindictive Jeff he looked up at me and grinned, I noticed that he had stopped panting and his rage seemed to have melted away, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He walked out the door, and I followed him silently, he drove off and I glanced at him occasionally, expecting him to snap at me at any moment.  
"What?" Jeff asked, as I glanced at him, once again.  
"Nothing," I told him, and shifted my attention to the snow falling outside, I felt the car come to a stop we were parked in front of a bigger house, it was white and I could hardly see it, it blended in with it's surroundings perfectly.

"This house, took me forever to find the first time," Jeff told me. "The first time?" I repeated. Jeff nodded, "I went to all the houses once, before killing them, you know research."

I nodded, research. We got out of the car, "Bella, why won't you sit this one out, and wait for me in the car," Jeff told me, I looked at him curiosuly, but nodded and went back inside the car.

I looked after Jeff, as he walked towards the house and knocked on the front door, he said a few words to the man before going inside, I didn't instantly hear the sound of a gunshot as I expected, instead it seemed as if they were talking to one another, I couldn't be sure.

I waited for five minutes, before I heard the gunshot and Jeff walked out of the house and got insde the car, I noticed that he looked angry but did not say anything, as he drove mumbling to himself, he also looked deep in thought.

Then I remembered where we were going, to Tanya's house, he parked in front of the mansion before he could get out I touched his arm, "Jeff, maybe you should get some rest, maybe eat lunch, you haven't even eaten breakfast yet, we'll come back later when you have more energy," I reasoned, trying to delay his own death.

"I'm fine," he told me. I settled for a diffrent tactic,knowing that there wasn't much time left before she would hear us and come outside to see what's going on.

"Jeff, you shouldn't do this, you can't kill her," I told him, trying to convince him, "Bella, I thought you were going to help me, you said you would," Jeff said, and I knew he was hurt. But, it was for his own good he'd never walk out of that house alive. "Jeff just trust me, please."

"She took away my family!" he said, angrily. "Jeff, you can't do this," I said, more firmly. "Watch me," he said with conviction in his voice, he stepped out of the car and walked towards the house. "Jeff, please don't do this."

He walked towards the house, I couldn't watch as I looked away and closed my eyes waiting for the sound of a gunshot.


	8. Chapter 8

It's all right letting yourself go as long as you can let yourself back. ~Mick Jagger

**Bella's POV**

At first,I didn't hear anything, not one sound. I slowly sat up and removed my hands away from ears thinking that Jeff came to his senses, I opened my eyes and began to get out of the car.  
But, then I heard it.

I froze in my spot, my hand on the door I was about to close, I stared at the house waiting for Jeff to come out and then drive us back to the motel and demand to know why I tried to stop him. I was wrong of course, as I am usually am now. Because the door opened, and I saw two inhuman beautiful women and they carried Jeff's limp body. I couldn't help it, I gasped.

And, as soon as I did both of their heads snapped back and stared into my eyes, I felt shock and fear along with sorrow for my dead friend before I finally dashed inside the car dug my hand in the glove box for the spare key before twisting it in the ignition before speeding down the driveway and back to the motel.

My eyes kept flickering to the rear view mirrors, expecting to see blurs of the two vampires running after me, but I didn't and I couldn't help but wonder why.

I slammed my foot against the brakes, and the car skidded to a stop in front of the motel I ran inside and went into the motle room, quickly getting my suitcase and Jeff's too, before running out again and throwing the suitcases into the car and driving off.

I was a good mile away from the airport when I realizied that I forgot to purchase a plane ticket ahead of time, I cursed under my breath and decided to go on a roadtrip. I don't know how I managed to stay up, and drive to Port Angeles maybe it was the loud rock music I played in the car to keep myself from dwelling on the fact that Jeff was dead.

It was late at night, very late when I did get there, I didn't check into a hotel instead I changed in the car and fell asleep in the backseat with my gun in case someone tried to break in or something like that.

In the beggining my sleep was dreamless, but then it quickly changed into a nightmare.

_It was foggy, as I walked barefooted along the snowy roads, but I wasn't cold not in the slightest. A mansion came into view, there was someone knocing on it, a man. I walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder, but he didn't turn around almost as if he didn't feel a thing, he knocked on the door and a woman with black hair answered the door. _

_She was beautiful, "Hello?" she said, in a thick Spanish accent. "May I come in? I need to speak with Tanya," he said, his voice though polite, was also very urgent. She nodded, "Tanya! Someone is here to see you!" Tanya, walked out of her room her stawberry blonde hair curled at the end, and swish-swayed, "Yes?" she said._

_The man looked straight into her golden eyes, and walked inside the house, "You don't remember me?" he asked, mockingly. Tanya frowned, "No, why should I?" she asked. The man grinned, and nodded before he whipped out his gun and fired it and her._

_It all happened quickly, as the bullet bounced off Tanya's forehead and hit the vase beside him, he stared at her shock before he felt someone standing behind him. The scene changed quickly, and I saw the man sprawled on the floor, he was pale and lifeless with a crescent scar on his neck._

_My jaw dropped, then my lip quivered as tears rolled down my cheeks, why was I so distraught by his death? Then, I found myself yelling, "Jeff!" _

I sat upright, sweating and panting, the dream so vivid and real that I felt like it actually happened. For a few moments I struggled to breath, I put my head in my hands and sobbed. I jumped, when there was a knock against my window, I looked up and stared at it, there was another knock, I held my gun firmly in one hand, and wiped away the fog from my window.

It was a young man, "Hey, can you point me in the right direction to the nearest hotel from here?" he asked. I sighed, and hid my gun behind my back. This was the last time, I slept in the car instead of a hotel, I gave him the directions he thanked me before jogging back to his car.

I leaned back, not being able to go back asleep so instead I turned on the engine and drove, only having one destination on mind.  
I knocked on the door, nervous.

_Maybe she'll say no? I should have called first, I knew it.  
You didn't have her number,_ I reminded myself, I shifted from foot to foot, wating for her to open the door, it was cold-nothing out of the ordinary here-finally the door opened.

"Drew! How are you?" she asked. "Hi Emily, I'm sorry to wake you up but I need a place to stay for the night, is it okay if I stay here?" I asked.  
"No, of course not, I was waiting for Sam," she told me, before motioning me inside, "He's out at this time of night?" I asked her. Emily nodded, "His job, it keeps him up late," she answered.

I nodded, trying to shake the feeling that Emily was lying to me, but she wouldn't would she? Besides, why would she lie about that?  
Emily led me up to the guest room, it was small but I liked it I turned to Emily, "Thank you," I said honestly, "Thank you, so much."  
"No problem, good night," she said, "Good night," I said quietly, but she was already gone I heard her footsteps as she descended the stairs and then I couldn't hear a thing, I lied down on the bed.

I stared at the ceiling, I could barely make it out and as I stared at it I let my mind wander and before long I was thinking about Jeff. Without warning, I started to cry and warm tears rolled down my cheeks and fell in my ear, I rolled onto one side and pulled up the blanket, hiding most of my face.

I should have gone after him, why did I stay in the car? I could have done so much more. I cried harder, and the tears fell down rapidly I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling again. _I'm sorry, Jeff,_ that's the last thought I had before I fell asleep.

I woke up late, it was almost noon I groaned and opened my eyes, I grudgingly got out of bed and bent down and rummaged through my suitcase until I found my toothbrush and some toothpaste, then I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I was done I went back to the room and changed into cleaner clothes.

I zipped up my suitcase, and went downstairs and I took a deep breath as I smelled bacon, eggs, and pancakes. "Good morning, Drew," Emily said, I smiled at her, "Good morning, and thanks again," I told her. "Hungry?" Emily asked, holding up a plate, I nodded, "Very." I sat down at the long dinner table and she placed a plate of food in front of me, I got my fork and ate.

Some time after breakfast, when Emily and I quietly washed dishes, Sam walked in. "Hello Emily, Hello Drew," he said, but then he did a double-take and said, "Drew?" "Emily, you didn't tell me we were having company." He wasn't mad, just surprised.  
"Actually, I sort of came unannounced, sorry."

"It's alright, is there any breakfast left?" he asked. Emily smiled at him, I didn't fail to notice the love that shoned in her eyes as she stared at him and answered, "Of course, I already have a plate for you, it's in the microwave." I wished, I could stare at someone like that again, to love again, but wishes aren't granted and there's no room for love in my life anymore.

"Just one?" Sam asked, smiling at her. Emily returned the smile, "No, not just one there's more in the fridge." Sam heated the food, and went upstairs, when the microwave dinged Emily took out the plate and put it on the table for him.

Sam came back, smiled at Emily again before taking his seat and began to eat, wait no, he began to swallow his breakfast whole. I resisted the urge to stare, because no one I knew, no matter how hungry they were, ate like _that._ "Emily," I whispered, "when was the last time he ate?" I asked. She grinned, "Oh, Sam is always hungry," she said.

We went back to washing dishes, after that I knew that I stayed here long enough, it was time for me to go, and this time for good. "Emily, I have to go now," I said.

She frowned, "Ok, then drive safely it was nice to see you again Drew." I smiled, "It was nice to see you too," I told her. Emily was a kind person, and I wouldn't forget her, I thanked her again for her hospitability before picking up my suitcase and driving off.

Later, that night I cursed myself for not remembering the saying, _Be careful what you wish for._

* * *

I tapped my finger, against the wheel as I waited for the light to turn green as a nagging feeling in my gut kept telling me I was forgetting something. I just couldn't remember what it was, I frowned trying to rack my brain to remember but with no such luck. The light turned green, I drove straight forward, my plan was to get on a plane to Ohio and tell Preese the truth, Jeff's dead.

Preese wouldn't care, he'll wonder how a trained assasin was killed when he had a weapon, but he wouldn't care. He'll just ask me how the missions went and- I blinked.

Missions. Plural. Preese assigned us one more mission before we left, his mission. I groaned, I wasn't in the mood for assasinating anyone today, but I knew I had to whether I liked it or not. I sighed and made a left and parked my car in the parking lot of a fast-food resturant before reaching into Jeff's suitcase and pulling out the black folder, I went through it reading it and memorizing the face of the man I was suposed to kill, it was no surprise who it was.

The man that murdered Preese's family. His name was Mal, he lived right here in Port Angeles, in a two story house he inherited from his parents, the directions and home number was below his name and a photo from him. I didn't want to be as reckless as Jeff, I was going to plan this and make this a very painless death for him, he won't even see me.

I started the car and drove out of the parking lot, and towards a motel, it looked average enough for me. I stood in the line, waiting so I can check into my room. The room was warm and the walls were painted a cream color with beige carpet and some couches, and stairs with polished wood railings, and the steps were carpeted as well and had the same beige color.

I was next in line and luckily for me the man didn't take long, I took a step forward, "I would like room with one bed, and no windows," I told her. "Room 206, your in luck it's the last one,here's your room key," she said, I paid her and went up the stairs and to my room. I opened the door, the room was small and homey, I took off my coat and took out the folder that said in gold lettering: **Mission 0647.**

I read more of it, it was like any other mission, the photo, address, phone number, the license plate on their car, background, etc. I closed it, and turned on the TV, scanning through the channels asearching for something to watch besides the news, but the only shows on were either mindless sitcoms, or wildlife channels.

I frowned before pressing my finger on the 'power' button and placing the remote on the bedside table, I leaned back against the pillow and closed my eyes, trying to relax.

After a few hours, I got off the bed and drove to Mal's house, but when I got there he wasn't home. I didn't know where he could be, I went to the common places he went to, but he wasn't at either of them. _Great, _I thought to myself I have to find the guy myself, I kept my eye out, but couldn't seem to find him, every now and then I would think that I found him but it turned out to be someone completely different.

Soon, it was getting darker and there was still no sign of him, I decided to go back to his house, surely he'd be there by now. Then, I spotted his car parked near an alley, I double-checked the license plate, and the folder, they both told me it was his car. I got out of my car, and walked looking for him, I found him and breathed a sigh of relief.

I was sick of the wild goose chase, but he wasn't alone. He was paying someone, I wasn't sure what he was up to, but I knew it wasn't good. "Here is your monthly pay," he said. "Thanks." I squinted in the dark, the other man seemed strangely famaliar a car passed by and it's headlights gave me enough light to see him clearly.

I recongnized him as the man that I beat after trying to rape Emily, I narrowed my eyes. This is the second time I came across him, I was beggining to think, I was supposed to kill the guy, and now I was getting a second chance. Unfortunately, the headlights also gave him enough light to see me, and by the looks of it he remembered me too.

"Hey!" Mal spun around, "Hey! Don't run!" I ran, not sure of I could beat two grown men at once, and I still didn't know if they were armed, I may have been armed, but this wasn't the way I planned to kill Mal.

One of them, grabbed my arm and pushed me to the hard ground, my arm throbbed and my hand was scraped, I stood up. Sammy, pushed me against the wall, and pinned me to it, "Fancy, running into you again hun," he said. I frowned, "Where's your friend, Rob?" I spat. "That's none of your buisness," he growled, and then he threw me roughly to the ground.

Before, I could get up he kicked me in the gut, I bit my tongue so hard that it bled, then he pulled me up he aimed to punch me, but I ducked and kicked him in the face, he fell back and before I could hit him again, two arms held mine tightly. "Mal, let me go," I said, through gritted teeth. "How do you know my name?" he asked. My eyes widened, and I said nothing. Sammy stood back up, and was now punching me in the gut, "He. Asked. You. A. Question." Sammy said, and with each word he punched me in the gut, "Answer him!" Sammy yelled.

I squeezed my eyes shut for a second, and then opened them, "Does the name Preese ring a bell?" I asked him. "Preese? He sent a _woman_ to kill me, pathetic." Sammy laughed, and aimed for another punch, I closed my eyes but I never felt his fist collide with my stomach, I opened my eyes and saw Sammy struggling with another man, I could make out his pale skin but that was it.

Mal, suddenly let go of my arms and began to run, I winced at the pain in my gut, but ran after him, I jumped onto his back and he fell I put his arms behind his back, pulled him up and then pressed him against the wall. His face hit the brick wall hard, "What did you say, about Preese being pathetic when sending a woman?" I asked him.

"I don't take it back," he said, my anger flared and I pushed him to the ground, one foot holding him down, "Too bad, I was going to give you a painless death," I said, my vision still clouded with red. "What, your going to beat me to death?" Mal said, I pulled out my gun and aimed at him and his eyes widened. "Not exactly," I answered.

I pulled the trigger, shooting him in the chest and I watched his expression of fear transform into one of agonized pain. Before, I could shoot him again a cold hand held my wrist, "Don't."

I looked up into his butterscotch eyes, I noticed that his voice was famaliar and sounded like velvet, I blinked. I took a step back, "No," I breathed. It couldn't be. A slight breeze blew and then I saw his eyes widen, "But, you look so different," he said, confused. "Looks are decieving," I muttered. He shook his head, "How?"

I sighed, "I'm wearing a wig, contacts, and make-up." He shook his head again, "That's not what I meant, how did you become like this? You've changed." I winced, "Yeah, I have."

"Why, Bella?" he asked, his voice wasn't judgemental, but gentle. I took a deep breath, "It's a long story," I said. "I've got time." "Of course_ you_ do, but some of us can't live forever Edward," I said, stepping away from him. I looked down at Mal, who didn't have much time left. "He's dying, let me finish," I said.

"Why did you even start?" Edward asked. "It's part of my job," I answered, without a word I fired my gun at Mal, this time shooting him in the head. Edward seemed shock, I took this as my opportunity to walk away. Of course, I didn't get very far in less than a second he was by my side again. "Bella, what is your job? Amd why do you do it?" he asked.

I sighed, not sure if I should answer him after a moment I decided that I would, besides I'd probably never see him again. "I was a police officer at first, but then one night I was kidnapped," Edward frowned, I tried to ignore him and continued,"he told me that he was ordered to kidnapp me, anyway my boss Preese told that I could take the job or else I'd be killed."

Edward growled, "No one should force you to make that choice," he said, angrily."Well he did, and I made it, I don't know why you helped me earlier but, thanks," I told him, and then I ran to my car. I didn't look back once, I got inside and drove as fast as I could, my hands were clutching the steering wheel and tears were welling up in my eyes.

I hoped that he wasn't following me right now, I couldn't take it any longer to look him in the eye, I am horrible, and I take away lives just to keep my own, as if I had a life worth living. I was so selfish, I felt sick. I drove back to the motel, my hand shaking as I tried to stick the key in the lock before twisting it and opening the door, I closed the door behind me and stood against it, the hole in my chest flaring.

I ran to my bed, and cried, burying my face in the pillows, my cell phone rang but I didn't want to talk to anyone. It rang again, I groaned and answered the phone, "Hello?" I said. "What took you so long to answer?" Preese asked, angrily. "I was..sleeping," I lied. "And the missions have you two finished?" he asked. "We're leaving in the morning," I answered. "Are the missions finished?" he repeated. "Yes." "Good," he said, before hanging up.

I fell asleep after a few hours, I remember thinking to myself just how badly my life sucked.

**R&R!**

**P.S. I found another qoute that I thought suited Jeff perfectly: 'While seeking revenge, dig two graves-one for yourself.' -Doug Horton  
Also, I've been listening to a lot of music, some from the NCIS soundtrack, some Skye Sweetnam songs, some Armin Van Buuren, A Fine Frenzy, Muse, and well I think that's it. This has nothing to do with anything, but I just wanted to say it!**

**I hope you like the chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Your future depends on many things, but mostly on you. ~Frank Tyger_

**Bella's POV**

I woke up early, it was still dark, but it's always dark here isn't? I sighed, getting up from my bed and brushing my teeth before stepping into the shower. My thoughts drifted to the previous night, I was still very tired, but I could remember everything clearly, he saved me again. But, why? That day in the forest he clearly told me that he did not love me anymore, and that we'll never see each other again.

Yet, he spoke kindly to me despite what I had told him. It was almost like he _wanted_ to see me. Me. I sighed, wrapping the towel around my body and stepping out of the shower. It's too late to think such hopeful thoughts, or is it hopeless? Whatever, it is I can't think about it. After changing, I re-applyed my makeup that Linda had patiently shown me how to do, and put on my wigand purple contacts before checking out of the motel and driving to the airport.

I felt hollow, as I walked and I didn't pay much attention to anything. Soon, I sat in my seat waiting for the plane to take off to Ohio. I stared out the window for I don't know how long, after to what seemed like five minutes everyone was starting to board off, I blinked. It had not really been five minutes, I stood and boarded off the plane, I gave the man my reciept before I got my luggage and taking a bus from the airport.

I arrived at the manhole, I felt like I was being watched so I did not jump in immdiately as I normally would have, for the third time I glanced around my surroundings looking for someone who would be watching, and for the third time I saw no one.

I shugged, before lifting the lid and jumping in I waited to hear the lid sliding back over the manhole before walking to the door. The light was annoyingly bright when I opened the door as it always is, "HelloDrew," Teri greeted me, she looked over my shoulder, "Where's Jeff?" she asked.

I instantly stiffened, not wanting to tell her, but not sure how to answer her, her gray eyes stared at me curiously. "He'll be here shortly," I finally answered, curtly. Teri nodded, "Welcome back, Drew," she said before walking off. I sighed, yeah welcome back.

After dumping my suitcase in my room, I went to Preese's office and knocked twice. "Come in," he said in a bored tone. I marched right in and stood in front of his desk, two hands on the table, and I stared at him and said, "Jeff's dead." I then slammed-not too hard I don't want to die-three black folders in front of him.

Preese gaped at me, for the first time he was speechless. "Whaa-t?" I nodded, "You heard me, Jeff was murdered." "How come you didn't kill them!" Preese demanded. "I was outnumbered, going inside would be commiting suicide," I answered him. Preese seemed to think about this for a moment before he asked, "Well did you kill Mal?" It was my turn to gape at him, Preese didn't care at all! I gritted my teeth, "Yes," I spat, "Mal's dead, Your personal mission is complete happy?" I asked.

"No, I am relieved, I thought you would know after you killed the man who murdered your father, unless you didn't kill him?" Preese asked. "No I did not kill Sam, I think Charlie wouldn't like it if I did." "Was Jeff's mission successful?" "Oh, are you referring to the one that cost him his life?" I retorted, angry and disgusted to even know a man like Preese, to stand in his prescence....

"Don't speak to me that way!" Preese roared. I was too stunned to speak, honestly I didn't expect him to suddenly..blow up. Preese continued, "I may have done horrible things in my life and forced others to do the same, but don't you think for one second you can march right up in here in _my_ office and give me mouth!"

"You watch out Miss Swan, or else you'll end up in the morgue," Preese warned, his voice not quite as loud, but it was low and dangerous. I blinked, still stunned. I didn't know what to say, I ended up asking the one question I have always wondered about since I first came here.

"Why, did you have me kidnapped?" I asked, quietly. "Because, I knew you had the potential to be an assasin, you already knew how to fire a gun and fight a bit since you were a police officer, I also noticed that you are very observant a trait that every assasin needs, besides someone killed your father, look around everyone has someone in their family that is dead!"

"Jeff's parents, his fiancee, I had my wife and daughters, and Brenda's sister was killed by a crazy man, and so on," Preese, finished explaining. I didn't say anything for a moment, "You just found out my father was killed, and conviently I had the 'potential' to be a killer myself so you told Jeff to kidnapp me and so on and so on," I said, repeating what he said.

Preese nodded, "You do realize even though the people we kill did bad things in their lives, they still have family, and friends, what if you end up hiring someone because their father was killed when you had their father killed?" I asked him.

Preese shrugged, "It's a circle, but everyone has to deal with the consquences."  
"You had all these people, whom you never met killed because they killed, it sounds like if there's anyone who should be assasinated is you!"

Preese stood up abruptly from his seat and pulled out a revolver, "Be careful what you say to me Miss Swan," he warned. I gulped, staring at the gun in Preese's hands, I left my gun in my suitcase, there was nothing I could do.

"Your going to kill me, Preese?" I asked, I tore my eyes away from the revolver to glance at Preese, his face was blank. "I carry this with me all the time, fully-loaded in case someone ever tried to get after me, and in this case that someone is you."  
"So, you do know that what your doing is wrong, and I bet you aren't really doing this because of the deaths of your wife and kids."

"Shut up!" he yelled.

Everything was in slow motion as Preese pulled the trigger, and the bullet flied towards me; it was just a silver blur and then instinctively I ducked, the bullet pierced the wall behind me and it cracked.

I stood up and saw Preese's frustrated expression, he pointed the gun at me again and again I quickly ducked down, moving quickly so the bullet won't hit me. I hid behind chairs and couches and then crawled as fast as I could towards Preese, before he could fire the gun again I grabbed his wrist and twisted it painfully. His grip on the gun lossened and my hands were still gripping his wrist and I shaked it up and down quickly causing Preese to drop the gun.

We struggled for a while, his hands found their way around my throat and pushed me down on his desk and I struggled to breathe. Somehow, my legs mangaged to kick Preese in the gut and he stumbled backwards I quickly stood up and swung my leg quickly around and hit him in the jaw.

I picked up the revolver and fired, the first bullet hit Preese's chest, the second wasn't too far off from the first, the third in the shoulder, and the fourth pierced his skull.

I was panting, standing a few feet from Preese, the gun still in my hands. I cautiously stepped back watching Preese, in case he were to move which is very unlikely, when I was sure that he wouldn't suddenly get up and lunge for my throat I turned around and observed the mess that was Preese's office.

My hand reached up to my throat, rubbing it where just minutes before Preese held an iron grip around it. I walked out of the office and shut it behind me, odd how no one heard what was going on. I looked left and right in the hall, but no one was there. I took a deep breath and went to my room to pack, I'm finally free.

I can get out of this hell hole and never look back, I remembered that there was plenty other people here who'd want their old lives back, so with suitcases in hand I went back to Preese's office and spoke through the small microphone as my voice echoed in the building.

"Preese is letting us all go, we can leave if we want and no one has to be held against their will here and kill people, that is all bye." I stepped out of Preese's office, purposely ignoring his dead body, and going downstairs and out the door, after that I climbed the ladder up, which was diffcult doing while carrying suitcases, but I managed after that I threw the suitcases in my car and started driving away.

I had only one destination in my mind, I'm not sure what would happen from here and things won't be easy, after all it's been two years, but I had to and I wanted to. Hopefully, they won't hate me for running off.

I drove for hopefully the last time to the airport, I went up to the desk and said, "I need one ticket to Washington, please."


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE: This chapter begins after her flight to Washington, because I get tired of writing how her flight went and yadda yadda. And, yes she'll eventually meet the Cullens. **

Look at everything as though you were seeing it either for the first or last time. ~Betty Smith, _A Tree Grows in Brooklyn_

**Bella's POV**

I flexed my fingers as I stared at the empty page on the screen, I was going to send Renee an email after she graciously sent me hundreds of her own, but I didn't know what to type. What do you to tell someone, or in this case type, after you've been gone for two years?

I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding, and began to type.

_Hi Mom,  
__I know I've been gone for a while and I'm sorry I didn't tell you goodbye but I needed to take care of some things especially since Dad died, I'm fine. I saw the news story, and I'm sorry you worried about me, right now I'm currently staying in Port Angeles. _

I paused, thinking carefully what I would type next, re-reading what I've typed so far I knew that it wasn't good enough, but unfortunately this was the best I could do.

_I would like to see you again, there's a lot of catching up to do.  
-Bella._

I sent the email, and closed the window. At the moment I was staying at a cafe that had internet access and was free as long as you bought some coffee. "Is there anything else you'd like?" the woman asked me, "No," I replied and she walked off to another table. I looke at my full, steaming cup of coffee and then to the screen I got up from the computer and walked out of the cafe.

I sipped at my coffee as it warmed my body, I smiled and continued walking down the sidewalk. Many people passed me, not having the slightest clue who I really was, and not _Drew_. I should feel guilty and ashamed for taking Preese's life, and maybe I did but I wasn't too sure because the only thing I felt at the moment was freedom and relief, and I was a bit happy.

When I shot Preese, I did it in self-defense but I didn't know I was also lifting the heaviest burden on my shoulders and for many other assasins, I didn't have to answer to anyone but myself and that felt good.

No missions, no black files with printed gold letters, no jumping in manholes, no bright lights, no guns, no more flying from place to place just to kill someone. I didn't have to do any of those things anymore. The more I thought about it, the happier I was. I would have preferred to gain this freedom in a different way though.

Kill to save my own life, and kill again to have it back. By now, I was half-way done with my coffee I continued walking and pulled my coat tighter to me as the wind blew harder in my direction. I walked inside a small store, it was nicely heated as I looked around the store I realized it was a boutique.

The walls were a pastel pink and it was also painted with a clean white, I looked down at my feet and saw that the carpet was also pink. I wrinkled my nose, too much I thought, too much pink.

A woman came up to me then, "Excuse me but, drinks aren't allowed in the store," she said and pointed to a sign that stated, NO DRINKS, NO FOOD, NO SMOKING, NO EXCEPTIONS. "I'm sorry," I told her, before leaving the store. I shivered, and walked quickly to my car just as I opened my door I saw something yellow from the corner of my eye.

I turned, it was a yellow Porsche and it looked brand new, it was parked right behind my car and another car was parked in front of mine and I frowned. I was stuck, there was absolute no way I was going to be able to drive out of this tight spot with my luck I'd scrape both of them.

I guess I would have to wait until one of the owners of the vehicles came to leave, I sat in my seat and placed down the coffee and turned on the radio. I waited as patiently as I could and leaned back as the music enveloped the car and my coffee began to get cold.

There was a knock on my window and my eyes snapped open, I rolled down my window as two golden eyes stared into mine, "Bella!" she said, happily. "I knew you'd be here," she said.  
"Alice," I began.

"You have to come with us, the whole family would be happy to see you again!" she continued. "Alice, I can't.."  
"Sure, you can you have loads of free time! I know so, and you can't deny it you're a horrible liar."

I sighed, she was right. "Great! Just follow us." I turned and saw as Alice got in the driver's seat of the Porsche and Rosalie sat in the passenger seat, admiring her nails. I waited, and followed Alice down the streets and to their home, I wasn't sure what would happen from here, I wondered if Edward told Alice about me. I didn't think so since she was so nice to me, she wouldn't do that if she knew what I'd done.

We drove through Forks, then Alice began to drive faster, much faster and I was forced to ignore the speed limit sign and drive faster as well. We eventually reached the famaliar looking white mansion and our tires slowed down as we parked on the gravel driveway.

I stepped out of the car, then I took off my wig and popped out my contacts, Alice smiled at me, "That's better, if it wasn't for your scent I'd never recongnize you." "That's kind of the point," I muttered, forgetting that she could still hear me. She acted as if she didn't and continued to lead me to the front door before going inside, "Everyone downstairs, we have a special vistor," Alice called, "Alice, I'm not special," I said.

"Aw, Bella now they know your here!" she whined. "They can hear my heartbeat, and smell my scent," I reminded her. She huffed, "Fine, but you have to let me shop for you! It's been two years!"

I opened my mouth to refuse, when everyone came downstairs, Rosalie walked over to Emmet and Esme smiled warmly at me, she hugged me. "Bella, your beautiful! You've grown so much!"

"Thank you?" I said, it sounded like a question, I wasn't so sure that I've changed much over the years and I wasn't beautiful at all. Suddenly, I was lifted from the ground and being spun in circles, I saw a flash if his curly hair and knew who was carrying me, "Emmet! Put me down!"

He put me down on my feet, dizzily I lost my footing and began to fall backwards, then two stone arms pulled me back up before I could fall and steadied me, "Thank you," I mumbled. "Why did you have to catch her Eddie?" Emmet complained, "it's funny when she falls."

Behind me Edward growled, "It's not funny," he hissed, "And don't call me Eddie," he added. "Let's all sit down, we have a lot of catching up to do," Esme said, and she led me to the couch. No one mentioned the reason we haven't seen each other for so long, everyone took their seats, and waited for me to start.

I cleared my throat, to start from the beggining when Edward left me would be too painful and it would be uncomfortable for me to tell them that I ran away and the many things after that, so I decided not to beat around the bush and be blunt.

For a minute I noticed Alice's eyes begin to cloud over, she hid it well and soon she was staring at me with an odd expression on her face, maybe it was pity?

"So, one night Charlie took me with him on his patrols in Port Angeles," I began, but then Emmet interrupted. "Why did he have patrols in Port Angeles?" "The crime rates was rising, and they needed some help so they contacted Forks police station, anyway Charlie took me with him because he didn't want me to be alone because of the motorcycle accident-"

"Motorcycle accident?" Esme asked, she was concerned. I nodded, "Yes, it was nothing bad I just crashed into a tree and fell off," I said, shaking it off. The motorcycle was a wreck, but luckily (well at least for me) I only had a gash on my forehead and a few scrapes and bruises.

"That's nothing?" Edward asked, I ignored him and continued speaking, "There a burgular shot Charlie in the chest and got away, Charlie died before the ambulance came and after a police officer questioned me about what happened he drove me home and then I packed my things and got on a flight to Ohio."

"Out of all the places in the world, you pick Ohio?" Alice asked, she shook her head, and I continued speaking faster so I wouldn't be interrupted again, "I became a police officer and got a new identity it only lasted for about a year before I was 'kidnapped' by Jeff," I said, making qoutation marks with my fingers when I said, kidnapped.

This of course did not go by undetected by them, "Why the qoutation marks on kidnapped?" Jasper asked. "Because, in Preese's eyes kidnapping is hiring someone to work for him," I answered.

"Who's Preese?" Carlisle asked, curiously. "And, what type of name is Preese?" Emmet asked. "Preese was my boss, but he let me go and now I'm no longer working for him, I came here after that," I answered.

I left out the parts about being an assasin on purpose, I didn't want to dwell on those memories and I didn't want them to know, I was too ashamed of myself to speak about it. Hopefully, Edward didn't already tell them and if he didn't wouldn't tell them, although I have a feeling Alice might already know.

They must have known I didn't want to talk any further about it, because they stopped asking questions, "How about you? Anything interesting happen in the last two years?" I asked, eager to chang the subject.

"No," Edward said, quickly. I stared at him curiously, but didn't say anything, "Ok, then I guess I should be leaving then," I said, standing up. "No!" Alice yelled, then she composed herself and said, "I still have to take you shopping, and besides it's been two years Bella!"

I thought about it, I did miss them... "Yes!" Alice said, happily. "How long are you staying here?" Esme asked. I shrugged, "As long as I need to, I was going to see Renee soon, I haven't seen her since Spring," I said, I noticed that Edward cringed. I glanced down at my wrist for a brief second, it was long enough for all of them to notice though.

It was silent for a few moments, all of us remembered that time, I was so close to dying. But, Edward saved me. He always manages to save me somehow, just in time. I also began to remember that night in the alley, it felt like it happened a long time ago, but in reality it was so much more recent than that.

"Where are you staying?" Alice asked, I looked up at her, "At a motel in Port Angeles," I answered. Alice gasped, "A motel! Are you crazy? You can't stay there!"

"Why not?" I asked. "Because it's a motel! Besides, it would be so much better if you stayed here with us!" "I dont know Alice, I don't want to intrude," I said.

"Yes, Alice she doesn't want to intrude," Rosalie said. Alice ignored her sister, "Bella you won't be intruding! Everyone will love to have you here!" "Well, almost everyone," she muttered.

I hesitated, but Alice was giving me the puppy dog face! I knew she'd have her way eventually, she always does. So, I nodded.

* * *

I sincerely think Alice is trying to push me and Edward back together, at first I was going to be staying in the guest room, but Alice 'forgot' to tell me that she used it as a second closet. I thought, I could use a little space that was left of the room, but not only does Esme refuses to have a guset stay in a closet, but Alice quickly filled that spot too.

So, now I am staying in Edward's room, Alice got Emmet to move the bed that was in the guest room and move it in there. "I'm sorry, you have to share your room with me," I told him. When was the last time I was in this room? It seemed like ages, I still couldn't believe I was back, I looked over everything as if I was seeing it for the first time.

"Don't be, you are the guest, I just hope you aren't uncomfortable." I shook my head, "Never." It was silent again, I sighed, "You have any paper?" I asked, he looked at me confused but still handed me a sheet of paper, I got out the pen in my pocket and began to write.

**Did you tell anyone about my former 'job'?**I slid the pen over to him, he read it and began writing his reply.

**_No._**

**Can you not tell anyone?**

_**Yes. Bella, he didn't let you go did he?**_

I shook my head, "He didn't," I whispered.

"Then how?" he asked, I picked up my pen.

**We had a disagreement and he tried to kill me and then I managed to kill him.**

I waited for him to tell me how horrible I am to kill people, but instead he did the last thing I'd expect him to do he walked over to me and hugged me. I was shocked at first, but then I relaxed and hugged him back, smelling his sweet indescriable scent that no other flower or perfume could ever possess.

Without thinking I whispered, "I missed you." My eyes widen, he pulled back and smiled, "I missed you too." I returned the smile, he wrapped his arms around me again, I closed my eyes and felt at peace, and felt whole. A feeling I thought I'd never experience again, I smiled again. I missed this.

The door opened, "Oh, I'm sorry I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Edward and I sprang apart, "Emmet!" Edward yelled, annoyed. Emmet laughed, "Haha, Alice wants to take Bella shopping," he said, before walking away.

I groaned, "Do I have to?" "YES!" I heard, Alice yelled from another floor, I sighed, "See you later," I told, Edward. He nodded.

"Bella!" "I'm coming!"

**R&R! And, please don't tell me to update soon because I just did! =)**  
**I hope you liked it, and I wish that you love it!**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, and added this story to their favorites or story alerts. =)**


	11. Chapter 11

_How long has it been since someone touched part of you other than your body? -Laurel Hoodwrit._

**Bella's POV**

Alice dragged me to every store in sight, while Edward and Jasper quietly followed, amused. "Bella, isn't this cute!" Alice squealed. "For me or you?" I asked. "You!" I shook my head, "Then, no." Alice frowned, "What's wrong with it?" she asked. "Pink, too much pink," I said.

"Fine, but then I guess we'll have to get this skirt!" I shook my head, "No, no, no, no." "Yes, yes, yes, yes," Alice said, and without another word threw the skirt along with all the other items she was purchasing for me.

"Let's go to Victoria Secret!" she sang, my eyes widened and watched Alice skip out of the store, "Bella, come on!" I gulped, "She's kidding, right?" I asked. Rosalie gave me a look, "Alice doesn't kid around when it comes to shopping Bella." I sighed, and followed Rosalie to Victoria's Secret, when a cold hand grabbed my arm and gently pulled me back, "What?"

I slowly turned to see who pulled me, I saw that he was Edward. "Edward, what's going on?" I asked. "Follow me, I know you don't want to go with Alice in _there_." I looked over my shoulder at the Victoria's Secret store, full of lacy undergarments, and other things then I looked toward Edward and nodded, smiling.

"I thought so," he said, and he began leading me out of the mall and towards the parking lot. We walked to the Volvo, he opened my door for me and I slid in and reached for my seatbelt as he closed my door and walked towards his own. "Where are we going?" I asked. He grinned, "You'll see, when we get there."

"Edward," I groaned, "you know I don't like surprises." "This one we'll be worth it, I promise." He drove onto the freeway, and I looked over at him curiously, where were we going? He didn't say anything or gave me any hints as to where we were going, Clair de Lune played quietly in the car and I closed my eyes and waited for us to arrive at our destination.

After a few hours I felt the car slow and come to a stop, I heard Edward take out the key from the ignition and step out of the car, I smelled pine and rain, I opened my eyes and sat up, "Are you going to stay in the car?" Edward's smooth voice asked, I realized that he already opened my door and was waiting for me to step out.

I blushed, and unbuckled my seatbelt, "Sorry," I murmured, as I stepped out and Edward closed my door, "Don't be." We walked, and then I noticed Edward stopped, "What are you doing?" I asked, as he crouched. "Get on my back," he instructed. I climbed onto his back, I barely wrapped my arms around his neck when he took off.

The air blew my hair, and the trees and ground blurred around us as he ran, I shut my eyes tight as memories entered my mind. "We're going to the meadow," I stated. He didn't say anything, we came to a stop and I got off his back as we stood next to each other staring ahead, not really seeing anything.

"I thought this was a good place to talk, and that maybe you would like to be here again," Edward said, breaking the silence, I stepped forward and walked to the center of the meadow, "You thought right," I said.

"Tell me, what happened." I stared at him, knowing I can trust him. "When Charlie was killed, it was the last straw, I couldn't stay in forks anymore there were too many memories and I couldn't be around Renee and Phil, they were so in love and I would be a burden."

I eyed him carefully, before speaking again. "So, I packed some clothes and other personal belongings and drove to the airport, I didn't know where I'd go, I ended up going to Ohio. I was angry that Charlie's murderer got away and so I decided that I would follow in his footsteps and be a police officer."

"I trained first, and did well over the year then one night when I was sleeping I heard my door bust open, I got my gun and made my way inside the kitchen, he got me from behind and took my gun away, he told me to leave everything behind and that he wouldn't kill me but he could."

Edward growled, and I noticed that he was standing closer to me, "He never did hurt me in any way," I told him. "He blindfolded me and tied my hands together and he drove me somewhere, and we climbed into a manhole and he led me to a door and inside.."

Edward patiently listened as I explained everything to him, I told him about Preese and Caleb, how Jeff was my mentor and my friend, how I decided not to follow through with my personal mission, about Tanya and most recently when I killed Preese.

I waited for him to something, he gently took my hand in his own, "I do not hate you for what you did, if I was in the same position I would have done the same thing, you needed to keep yourself alive that is understandable."

"Bella, I should tell you the reason I left you, the real reason." My heart leaped in my chest and I took a shaky breath, "I lied, everything I told you was a lie, your eighteenth birthday made me see just how we were endangering your life and I had to keep you safe, from me."

I noticed tears were running down my cheeks and I hastily wiped them away, "Bella, I'm sorry."  
I hugged him, "Your already forgiven, please don't leave me again." He hugged me back, "I love you," he said. "I love you too," I told him earnestly. I always had, nothing changed that and I knew I always would love him.

"It's time to go," he saod after a moment, "Already?" I whined. He chuckled, "Yes." He kissed my cheek before crouching and I hopped onto his back and he ran back to the Volvo.

Edward held my hand the whole ride home, the hole in my chest was sealed and I felt truly happy, for the first time in a long time.


	12. Chapter 12

_Many people will walk in and out of your life, but only true friends will leave footprints in your heart.- Unknown_

Bella's POV

When we got home Alice threw a fit about how we ditched her, soon she was over the moon because Edward and I were back together. Actually, everyone was happy for us with the exception of Rosalie, who didn't seem to care at all.

"This is great!" Alice exclaimed. "Now, follow me to your room you must see your closet!" Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs, I looked to Edward for help, but we both knew there was no escaping Alice's wrath. She shut the door behind us and opened the closet, "Voila!"

I groaned, the closet was filled with clothes I didn't think I'll ever wear, the price for all of this must have been a lot. "Alice," I began, "how much did all of this cost?" I asked. "You know just money, and don't even complain because none of this will be returned and you are wearing the clothes in this closet!"

I sighed, "Ok," I agreed. "Great," she said. "I have your nightwear laid out for you, goodnight!" She skipped out of the room and closed the door behind her, I yawned it had been a long day. I remembered then that I sent my mother an email, she probably already replied by now.

I quickly signed in and searced for the email, I clicked on it and read:

_Bella! How are you? You never should have ran away, but I understand. Of course, I would love to see you again, I'll see you again soon, maybe we can meet at that nice little coffee house? _

_Love, Mom._

I wrote back, the coffeehouse seemed like a great place to meet. I hoped that Renee wouldn't make me go with her to Florida, I was an adult now she couldn't make me, but still. I had just reunited with the Cullens, I can't be apart from them again.

I rolled my mouse cruiser over to the send button and clicked before shutting down my computer and getting ready for bed. There was a knock at my door, "Come in," I said, softly. The door opened and Edward stepped inside before quietly closing the door behind him, I smiled at him.  
"I just wanted to wish you a good night," he said. I nodded, he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I still don't understand how you forgave so quickly, I am grateful but still confused." I smiled at him, "I forgive you, you just wanted to protect me, I understand that." He ran his hand in my hair, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the silence as he touched my hair.

"You should go asleep now," he whispered. I reluncantly agreed, he tucked me in bed and kissed my forehead. "Sweet dreams," he said. He turned to leave, "Wait!" He turned around, "Can you please stay?" I asked, blushing a bit. He smiled, "Of course."

He lied on top of the covers, I snuggled in his side and sighed blissfully, "Goodnight," I told him, and closed my eyes a she hummed my lullaby and it's somnolent effects took over me and I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up to cool lips kissing my neck and jaw line, I groggily opened my eyes, "Edward," I said. "Yes?" he asked, innocently. "Stop! I'm awake now." He chuckled, but stopped and I slowly sat up in my bed, I rubbed my eyes and yawned, "Your methods are effective," I noted. He laughed, "Get up sleepy head, Esme made you breakfast."

"That's sweet of her," I commented, as I swinged my legs over the bed and slided my feet in my slippers. "She loves you, besides we finally have an excuse to use the kitchen." "I'm glad I can help," I told him.

"I'll see you downstairs," he told me, kissing me lightly on the lips, I waved him away, "No! I have morning breath I have to brush my teeth first." He chuckled again, "I forgot something," he suddenly said. "What is it?" I asked. "Good morning." I rolled my eyes, "It's a bit too late for that Edward."

He finally left the room and I began to brush my teeth and wash my face, I walked out of the bathroom and saw that my bed was already made and my clothes were on my bed, there was a note.

_You'll look great in this! Wear it, or else! ~Alice_

Typical Alice, I thought before I divested my nightwear and began putting on the clothes Alice chose for me. It wasn't anything horrible, dark blue skinny jeans and a navy blue V-neck sweater.

I walked inside the kithcen the smell of pancakes in the air, "That smells delicous," I said. Esme smiled, "Good morning, Bella," she greeted. "And, thank you let me know how it tastes too." I nodded, "Good morning, Esme." I sat down, and began to eat the pancakes, there was a cool glass of milk beside my plate and some scrabbled eggs.

I finished eating, "That was superb, where did you learn how to cook like that?" I asked. Esme smiled at me, "Food Network," she answered, and I nodded. I was about to wash the dishes when she said, "No, dear I'll wash them." I nodded and said thanks before entering the living room, Edward said he'd see me downstairs...

"Looking for me?" I heard a velvet smooth voice ask, I blinked as I felt his prescence, standing behind me and covering my eyes, I grinned, "Yes."  
He uncovered my eyes and I turned to face him, giving him a small peck on the lips, "So, what do we do today?" I asked him.

"Whatever you want to do," he replied, I thought about it. "Shoot, I have no idea." He chuckled, and took my hand in his before leading me upstairs, we entered his room and he turned on the stero before placing me in his lap and sitting on the his leather couch.

"You think about it, right now I am perfectly content being with you," he said. I smiled, and sighed as I layed my head on his chest and closed my eyes, listening to the soft classical music playing.

After about an hour I finally decided on what we should do. "Let's just spend some time together, inside." Nothing really changed, I was too lazy to get up from Edward's lap and go do something, right now I wanted him all to myself. I could tell that he was smiling, even though I could not see him, the CD came to a stop and I groaned.

As Edward stood up to place in another CD, I already missed the contact. He came back and sat next to me, I put my head in his lap and closed my eyes, "Next time use the remote," I told him. He nodded, "I will."

Looking back, I think that was one of the best moments we had together, before I had to disappear. Again. I should explain myself, and I will. Later.


	13. Chapter 13

_Guilt always hurries towards its complement, punishment; only there does its satisfaction lie. -Lawrence Durrell_

Bella's POV

Yesterday was great, and very peaceful. Today, was different.

I sat watching TV, just dodging another one of Alice's bullets thanks to Rosalie who managed to convince Alice _not_ to take me shopping and Esme went with them istead. I was eternally grateful to Rosalie who thankfully is trying to form some kind of friendship with me, Carlisle had another shift at the hospital (surprise, surprise).

I didn't feel uncomfortable as I thought I would, being the only girl at the house, but then again Jasper can be influencing my emotions. "I hate this show," Emmet muttered. Jasper turned to him, and suddenly Emmet grinned, "I love this channel!" His eyes glued to the TV screen with new found interest after it switched to commercials Emmet frowned, "Hey! No fair! Stop messing with my emotions."

Jasper grinned and began to chuckle, I shook my head, better his emotions than mine. I stood up, "Where are you going?" Edward asked. "I need a human moment," I muttered before going upstairs to the bathroom and tripped over a few stairs in my haste, I heard Emmet guffaw. "Now, that's entertainment!"

* * *

Soon we were bored of watching TV, "What do we do now?" Jasper asked. "Race?" Emmet suggested, all three looked at me and I shook my head, "I'm not staying here by myself while you three go out for a run," I said. "You can get hurt," Jasper pointed out, "Emmet tends to spontaneously tackle Edward, so he can slow him down." "Which means the little human gets crushed," Emmet said, Edward growled but both of them ignored him.

"Fine," I sighed. "Edward, is the fastest though so you'll lose anyway," I pointed out. "Wanna bet?" Emmet asked. I shook my head, "No thanks, I'll pass."  
"Next time then?" "Yeah, next time."

I waved goodbye to them and watched them disappear into the forest, which wasn't very long. I went inside, not knowing what to do with my time now, I realize I haven't been out much, as Bella Swan. I get my car keys from my room and drive, in the back of my mind I tell myself no one will recongnize me, as the missing runaway girl. No one.

Oh, how wrong I was.

Because I run into someone else from my past, literally.

I parked my car and walked inside a small bookstore, I went down the aisle of romance novels and began choosing books from the bookcases, when I heard bells, and I knew someone else had walked inside the store. I did not turn to see who it was, and continued to look for books. I found a few and began to walk from the aisle and to the check-out countner when I bumped into someone I had nearly mistaken for a brick wall.

"Sorry," we said simultaneously, his voice sounded husky and famaliar and I looked up, his eyes were dark and he had raven black cropped hair, and I realized why I thought his voice was so famaliar. "Bella?" he whispered. "Jacob," I acknowledged, not knowing what else to say, I scratched the back of my head as we stood there, akwardly.

"How? You ran away." "I mean.." he began, to correct himself but I interupted him, "I know what you meant," I said. I noticed that the corner of his lips began to twitch up, "I've been looking for you! There's no way you've been here the whole time."

"No, I wouldn't be in the library for two years," I said, he smiled, "Obviously, I was referring to you being in Port Angeles, where have you been this whole time?" he asked. Before I could answer, he said, "Maybe somewhere else more private?" he suggested.

I agreed, "Just let me, check out my books," I told him, "Yeah, I have to get some too." After we both checked out our books, we walked out of the store, "So, can we go in your car, Embry is borrowing my Rabbit and I took the bus." I nodded and led him to my car, I shut my door and buckled my seatbelt, "Where to?" I asked.

"Anywhere, Bella there'a a lot to talk about." I sighed, he couldn't have been more right, I drove farther away from the libarary driving without a place in mind. Something that has been happening a lot lately, I had no idea why, I parked at the back of a random building and turned to face Jacob.

"Ask away Jacob," I said, and braced myself for the questions, he took a deep breath and took one of my hands in his own, "Why didn't you come back?" he asked, gently. I closed my eyes, "It was too painful, to go back," my voice croaked, I cleared my throat, "I became a police officer.."

I could feel Jacob's smile when I said that, "because I wanted to stop the bad guys, the kind that took Charlie's life." "How come you didn't call? Email? Text? Heck! Even plain old mail would have done the trick!"

I flinched, and opened my eyes. Jacob was angry, but also very hurt and with my free hand I reached up and gently touched his cheek before putting it down, "I told you, it hurt too much I told myself I'd start all over, and that means starting all over without friends and family."  
"Did you miss us? Miss me?"

I looked down, "Of course, I thought about you all and I knew you must be insanely worried about me, and I was angry with myself for not thinking further to at least leave a note so everyone would know I was ok." "Yeah, losing two Swans from Forks in one night really tore everyone up." I winced, feeling incredibly guilty, "Jacob, I'm sorry, I really am but the pain I felt was too much Charlie's death was the last straw."

"I know who was the first.." he muttered bitterly, I flinched again and pulled my hands away from him as my chest flared with pain, I reminded myself that Edward never stopped loving me and we were back together again and the pain dulled until it went away as fast as it came.

"Sorry," Jacob mumbled, I only nodded. "But, the news said you were kidnapped?" I nodded again, thinking of a explanation to what happened without telling him the kidnapping was actually someone hiring me to be assasin.

"What happened?" he asked softly, "The man," I began, "he was wearing a black ski mask and black clothing I tried to defend myself and grabbed my gun but he came from behind and took it away from me, I was held hostage for a few months before I escaped, he never left me alone but gradually he got bored of babysitting em not once had he told me why he kidnapped me and I managed to get out of my room I climbed down the ladder outside the window, it was rusty and very old but I climbed down anyway, after climbing down I ran down the streets begged an elderly woman for some quarters so I can take a bus back to my apartment, I was careful as I entered the building I grabbed what was left in my apartment from the police search and drove starting all over, all over again."

Lie. I was a big fat liar and I hoped Jacob believed me, because he wouldn't believe the truth and even if he did he'd hate me for life and have me arrested for all the crimes I've commited.

He was silent, and I panicked and though he'd seen through my lie but instead he surprised me by saying, "You're strong Bells, I hope you never see that bastard again," then he hugged me,but it was very hard to do and akward because of the seatbelts. "I'm just glad you're back," he added.

"Me too," I mumbled.

After our discussion I started the car, and drove him back home we talked every now and then, soon it was silent and my radio quietly played music, my mind was elsewhere. I lied. I lied to Jacob, my best friend who was there through thick and thin after Edward left me up until the motorcycle accident when Charlie grounded me for life and forbid to be out of the house except for grocery shopping and school.

And, I lied to him.

To me lying to him because I was already too guilty about being an ex-assasin to actually tell him the truth wasn't good enough, my mind swirled with thoughts in between trying to convince myself it was necessary and arguing that he would understand.

I was so wrapped in my self-debate that I didn't even notice that Jacob was talking, I don't even know how I managed driving without getting us killed or the very least being pulled over.

"Bella?" "Yes?" I blinked. "Were you even listening?" I scrunched my eyebrows together, "Um..no?" Jacob sighed, "I was saying how good it was you're back." I mentally kicked myself, feeling ever guiltier if that's even possible. "Sorry," I said, and then my eyes drifted to the now off radio, "Hey, wasn't that on?" I asked.

"I tured it off because there was nothing good on, Bella are you okay? You're really out of it." "I'm just lost in my thoughts, I'll be fine." "Well, find a map, you haven't even notice we passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign."

I glanced in the rear view mirror, how did I miss that? "Funny, you haven't been through Forks in two years and you still made your way here without focusing on driving." I gulped, because I was here, he just didn't know it and I've been to La Push too.

"Yeah, funny," I agreed, laughing nervously, if Jacob noticed he didn't show it. I continued driving, trying to focus on driving and being on alert of Jacob says anything. "Jake," I began, "how have you been since..you know?" I felt like smacking my hand against my forehead, because I phrased it so stupidly.

Jake laughed, as my cheeks tinted pink. "I missed that," he commented, before he answered my question. "At first, everyone tried looking for you, my father had to plan Charlie's funeral and the rest of the police station posted missing posters of you all over the county and getting your story on news helped, but they had no concrete leads."

I nodded, "I'm sorry, Jake really I am I never meant to worry everyone." "I know, Bells I understand just don't do it again, ok?" I smiled at him, "Why would I? I've learned my lesson, never again shall I runaway from the people I love."

Jacob seemed pleased with my answer, "Good, we don't want you to, Bells." My car slowed in front of the famaliar small house, I smiled. "Why don't you come in? Billy would be happy to see you again, everyone would be." I nodded eagerly and followed him to the house after unbuckling my seatbelt and locking the car doors.

"Dad, I'm home!" "In the living room!" I smiled, as I followed Jacob into the living room I could see the back of Billy's head as he watched TV, I came up from behind him, "Hi, Billy!"

He jumped, and turned around and stared at me, "Bella?"

He hugged me, "How've you been?" "I'm good, I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner and I'm sorry for leaving, period." "It's alright, just don't do it again." "I promise."

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you go?" I sighed, I owed him an explanation, I sat down next to him on the couch and repeated what I said to Jake earlier, trying my best at lying and remembering the exact words I told Jake.

I waited, to see Billy's reaction instead he hugged me again, "I'm glad you made it okay, are you sure you can't identify the man to the police?" I shook my head, "I'm sure, I never once saw his face and besides it's been two years he can be anywhere."

He nodded thoughtful, I wanted to know what he was thinking. _Did he think I was lying? Would he ask me if I was lying? How could I lie then? Will _I _ever be tell them the truth? No, too dangerous. Not safe, the past is the past right?_

"Bella." I heard a distant voice say, "Bella," he repeated. "Earth, to Bella." I looked up, shaken from my thoughts, "Yes?" "Are you ok?" I nodded, "Sorry, just..thinking."

"You've been doing that a lot lately," Jacob commented. "I have a lot to think about," I told him, I realized I was being a bit vague. "Is there anything you two want to do? We have an awful lot of catching up to do," I said, trying to change the subject. "Yes we do," Billy murmured. "Come on, Bella we can go to the beach," Jake said. I stood up to go with him when Billy said, "Actually Jake, Sam called I told him you were out he said that the _red _car has an oil leak again."

I noticed that Billy emphasized the word 'red' and Jake's muscles tightened instantly at Billy's words, "I hate that red car," Jacob said. His voice changed, and I could tell that he really hated that red car, except why? Was there something they weren't telling me?

"It's just a car, Jake," I said. He looked at me, something flickered in his eyes but just as quickly as I saw it it went away, "I know Bella." Jacob apologized for having to leave but I waved him off, I can deal with him being gone for a few hours after all _I _was the one who was gone for two years.

Billy didn't say much as we watched TV, I wasn't really focusing on it though. Sam. I knew that name, just how many Sam's could there be in La Push? Is it possible this Sam was the same Sam that was engaged to Emily? He wouldn't recongnize me, I was wearing a disguise. Jeff said it himself when he first saw me in the disguise, he almost didn't recongnize me.

Almost.

Sam wouldn't, though he never knew me, the Bella Swan me. We never met, he only knew Drew and that was for a short time. Thinking of Jeff only made me remember our trip to Alaska, Tanya. She was a vampire, and the others they's seen me, disguise or no disguise they could find me by my scent.

I reassured myself that they didn't follow me when I ran away, they were too busy, I gulped, carrying Jeff's dead body away. If,I only tried harder, I could have saved him. Guilt, that's all I felt right now, I was guilty for the deaths and the sorrow I caused when I was an assasin and for Jeff's death, and for lying to Jake, for hurting the people I cared about.

I was a horrible, horrible person and I had to tell them before it got too late. Guilty, the voice in my head screamed. Guilty, guilty, guilty! It screeched, there was only one way to clear my concious. But, then I'd feel guilty for telling them, it would endanger their lives.

Guilty! Guilty! Guilty! If you don't tell them before it's too late, there would be consquences! I took a deep breath, but it sounded shaky and Billy glanced at me worriedly from the corner of his eye, you can't endanger them! You killed Preese! It's over! Remember?

"Bella, are you alright?" Billy asked, I nodded. I focused on the television, as a preview for a horrow movie replaced the image of the girl with red curly hair arguing with her mother. I noticed, that in this horror movie, there was a murderer after a group of teenagers, they scramed and ran away from the man.

The look in the man's eyes, reminded me of Preese. Evil. Evil eyes...I shuddered. "Are you cold?" Billy asked, I nodded. "There's a blanket in the closet, next to Jake's room he remember where Jake's room is right?" I nodded and stood up, and pulled out a wool blanket, I went back to the couch and wrapped the blanket around my shoulders, "Thank you," I said.

My cellphone rang, I jumped and stood up to the coat hangers where my coat was and reached into the pocket and pulled out my cellphone. "Hello?" I whispered. Afraid, that it would be one of my co-workers from Ohio or something like that.

I was wrong of course, it was Edward. "Bella! Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" "Alice, said your future disappeared and when we came home you weren't there, and neither was your car." "I went to the library."

"Where are you?" "I told you, I went to the library." "And, your still there?" "No." "Then answer the question." "La Push." "Why?" "I ran into Jacob, literally at the library and I drove him home."

I heard him sigh,"Are you mad?" I asked. "No." We didn't say anything for a moment, "Can you please come back to the house?" "Sure." He hung up, I walked over to Billy but didn't sit down. "Let me guess, you have to go." I sighed, "Yes, Billy but I''ll be back I promise." I hugged him, and put on my coat before getting in my car and leaving.

And, this time the voice in my head was silent.


	14. Chapter 14

_It is flase shame of fools to try to conceal wounds that have not healed. -Horace_

**Bella's POV**

I parked in the long driveway and got out of my car, walking up to the front door my thoughts going a thousand miles a minute. I took a deep breath, and pushed all my thoughts away, trying to calm myself. I reached for the door handle when suddenly the door swung open, I instantly jumped back, startled.

It was Alice, "Hurry up," she said and ushered me inside, before I could sit down on the couch someone smacked into me, pulling me into a hug. My eyes catched the blur of unruly bronze hair and I knew that it was Edward who hugged me. "Edward, not that I'm complaining but why are you hugging me?" I asked. "I was worried, you wouldn't come back in one piece," he said, his velvet voice muffled when he kissed my hair.

I took a step back, "Why would you think that? I was only at Jacob's house." Edward looked down before staring me in the eye, "You don't know do you?" he asked, speaking more to himself than to me. "I told you, there was nothing to worry about," Alice said, Edward looked irritated, "How could I believe you? You couldn't see her future!" he retorted.

"Oh yeah, throw that back in my face," Alice said, my eyes darted between the both of them, what was going on? Edward blew out a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, he opened his eyes and looked apologetic at Alice, "I'm sorry, Alice, but when you can't see someones future that usually means.." Alice nodded, "I understand Edward, just please listen next time," she said.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked, not liking being 'out of the loop'. Edward and Alice shared a glance, I've seen it before it means they were having a 'silent conversation', my guess is they were discussing whether to tell me or not, or who would tell me. Edward gave Alice a short nod before taking one of my hands and leading me to the couch.

We sat down, I faced him wondering what he was going to tell me, "Bella, what would you say if I told you vampires aren't the only mythical beings on the earth?" he asked, I stared at him curiously. "I would say that you have some explaining to do, Cullen." He took a deep breath before answering, though technically he didn't have to. Old human habits, I guess, though it has been a century since he was changed but you know what they say, old habits die hard.

"Werewolves, they are one of the only things that can kill a vampire, we're enemies it's in our nature to hate each other, they are very dangerous especially when they get too angry."

"What does this have to do with being worried I wouldn't be back in one piece?" I asked. "I was getting to that," he said, I motioned for him to continue, which he did. "There's a pack in La Push, it's a blood gene passed on by generation and generation we don't know how many there are now, but we know that Jacob Black is one."

"We made a treaty with his great-grandfather Ephraim Black fifty years ago, we can't step onto their land and we cannot kill them and vice versa, we also can't change anyone in the town and kill them."

"So, you're saying my best friend is a werewolf and you were worried that he was going to kill me?" I clarified. "Best friend?" Alice asked, sounding hurt. "You shouldn't go making friends with werewolves, the second they lose control they can hurt you intentionally or unintentionally especially if new to the pack, that was why I was worried about you."

"Jacob's my best friend, I've known him since we were little kids he'd never hurt me, and when I say best friend Alice I mean guy best friend," I said.

"He's still dangerous Bella," Edward whispered. "So are you," I pointed out. "Yet, you still want to be with me," he said. "Exactly, I don't see Jacob as a werewolf or any of you as vampires, I see you as people who are close to me and that I love."

Edward smiled at my words, but then he frowned again just as quickly, "You love him?" he asked. I sighed, "As my best friend, please don't tell me who to befriend, Edward." He thought about it, I waited patiently for his answer but anxious about it all the same. "Ok," he said softly, I smiled, "But, I don't like it and I want you to be very careful," he told me. I nodded, hugging him as tightly as I could, glad that I don't have to choose between anyone.

"So, how was the race?" I asked, curiously, after I pulled back. Edward grinned, "I won." "That's great," I told him. "Emmet and Jasper should stop racing against Edward, wrestling would be better as long as they do it outiside and don't go too far," Alice said. Two seconds later Emmet was downstairs, "We should totally do that!" he exclaimed.

"No, you'll end up complaining how Jasper and I 'cheated'," Edward said, Emmet's cheery attitude wavered a bit, "You do!" he said. I noticed that I was sitting on Edward's lap with my arms encircling his neck, blushing I put my arms down and began to stand up but, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and held me in place.

"You two look so cute," Alice said, "Emmet go get me my camera," she said, Emmet nodded, I opened my mouth to argue but Alice glared at me and I quickly shut my mouth. Alice smiled, satisfied with my silence. "Now, stay like that, where's Emmet? EMMET!" Alice yelled, I flinched automatically, and rubbed my ears.

"I'm coming!" I heard Emmet say as he jumped from the top of the stairs and ran towards us with a small silver digital camera in his hand, he gave it to Alice. "Ok, you two look perfect except...god Bella will it kill you to smile?" she asked. I frowned. "I said smile," Alice growled, my eyes widened terrified, Alice sighed; frustrated.

Then I took a closer look at her camera, "Alice, you bedazzled your camera?" I asked, laughing. "What? I think it looks cute. Can't have my camera looking like everyone elses'," she said. Before I knew it, there was a bright flash, I blinked trying to see through the black spots clouding my vision, "What just happened?" I asked, dazed.

"Alice took our picture," Edward answered, I blinked again and could barely see Alice's triumphant smile, twirling the camera in her hands, "Ah, the element of surprise."

The black spots faded away and I very carefully stood up, "Where is everyone else?" I asked, if Alice was here does that mean the others came back as well, "They're still shopping, I came back by myself," Alice answered me, I nodded. "Let's get you showered and changed, you smell like a wet dog," Alice said, wrinkling her nose and holding her hands toward me, as if to push me, "Go."

I lifted my shirt up to my nose and sniffed, "I don't smell anything," I said. Emmet laughed, "That's because only vampires can smell it, we hate the way werewolves smell."

"Now, go shower!" Alice ordered, I nodded and went upstairs to take a shower and get rid of the supposed wet dog smell I have all over me from hanging out with Jacob. I used more shampoo than I usual did, and scrubbed as hard as I could, my pale skin streaked with red marks, I frowned.

Hopefully, they would fade before Edward saw them, I turned on the showerhead and rinsed away all the soap. I wrapped the towel around me and dried off, and squeezed the water out of my hair. When I walked out of the bathroom I saw that Alice had graciously picked out my clothes and laid them for me on my bed.

"Thanks, Alice," I said. I changed, after I did Alice came dancing into the room, "I'm going to do your hair," she announced. I groaned, "No complaining, now scooch over to this chair in front of the vanity," she ordered, I groaned again but complied and sat down.

She pulled out a flat iron, my eyes widened as I saw smoke coming from it, "Are you trying to set me on fire!?" I screeched, edging at one end of my chair staring at Alice as if she was the grim reaper who told me it was 'my time'. She simply rolled her eyes, "No," she said. "Now, behave and stay still, or do I have to bring Emmet here to hold you down?"

I quickly shook my head and tried to calm myself, "Good." It was tortorous but two hours later Alice was done, I looked at my reflection wondering how someone as plain as me could look that beautiful. I blinked, "I look...."  
"No need for words Bella, now here's your jacket Edward is waiting for you downstairs," Alice told me. I figured that Edward was taking me somewhere when I saw the clothes Alice set for me, and when she told she was doing my hair.

I was both nervous and excited.

Edward was waiting patiently for me at the bottom of the stairs, as usual he looked gorgeous. My breath hitched and my heart accelerated and I'm sure he heard, he smiled crookedly at me. I smiled back, but I'm sure it was no where as dazzling as his he held out his hand to me and I took out, we walked out and to his Volvo.

He opened the door for me, I stepped in and reached over for my seatbelt as he closed my door gently and went around to his seat. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Bella, have you had any lunch?" he asked, I though about it for a moment, "No," I admitted. "It's almost time for dinner too, it's not good to skip meals you know," he chatised.

"What are you, my mother?" I muttered. He chuckled, "No, I'm not your mother," he said, his voice light before becoming serious again, "I meant it, skipping meals isn't good for you." I stared at his face, and saw nothing but his genuine concern and love I smiled at him, "Okay," I said softly. He parked the car, I looked around and smiled at the famaliar resturant then glanced at my left to see that Edward already had opened my door and was waiting for me to get out of the car.

I blushed, and got out of the car, he closed my door and pulled me to his side, "Is it alright with you if we eat here? Or, would you like to go somewhere else?" he asked. "Actually,_ I'll_ be eating and yes, it is most defintely alright if we eat here."

He grinned, "Great." We walked to the front of the resturant and I found myself praying that this time the waitress would not be ogling Edward, I might kill her if she does, figuratively speaking of course.

"What are you thinking?" Edward whispered in my ear, I shivered. "Just wondering if the waitress id going to drool over you again," I said casually, but I think he could see that I meant it. He frowned, remembering I think, "Her thoughts were not too subtle either," he said, now it was my time to frown.

"I don't know, maybe I'm wrong I was too busy staring at an angel at the time," he said, smiling at me. I blushed, "I'm not an angel," I mumbled. We took out seats, I scanned the menu looking for what to eat, when I heard the waitress speak.

"Good evening, I am Cheri and I'll be your waitress tonight, what would you like?" she asked. "Good evening," Edward said politely, "Bella what would you like to order?" he asked, I lowered my menu from my face, "The canolis," I answered, then turned to the waitress and my mouth fell open.

"Brenda?" I asked, shocked.


	15. Chapter 15

_When the boy is growing he has a wolf in his belly- German Proverb_

**Bella's POV**

She looked at me, "Excuse me?" she said, sounding confused. But, she couldn't fool me, even though I had only seen Brenda once or twice in my year as an assassin, I knew how she looked like.

Everyone I met, at that place would be forever engraved in my mind, it was a time period in my life that was unforgettable. "Your name is Brenda," I said. She shookher head, "No, my name is _Cheri_," and she gestured to her name tag that said 'CHERI' in bold gold letters.

Gold.

Like the door handles on the doors upstairs, where I once lived. "Bella," Edward asked, worriedly, "are you alright?" I blinked. I looked at him, not sure how to respond. "I'll be right back with your orders,"_Cheri _said before walking away.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward whispered. I stared at him, "Her name is not Cheri, it's Brenda," I told him. "Who's Brenda?" he asked. "Brenda was Jeff's partner, Jeff was a friend of mine when I was a.._you know." _

"Oh," Edward said, understanding. "Do you want to leave?" he asked. I shook my head, "She won't do anything in here, if she does try anything, everyone at that place would be living their own lives and back to their families, I didn't expect Brenda to be here."

"Maybe, she's starting a new life, like you did when you first ran away," Edward suggested, I nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe, your right," I said. "If, you want I can tune in and keep track of her thoughts," Edward offered.

I shook my head, "It's alright, I'm sure I was just overreacting." My food was served, no one said anything about my Brenda comment when she came with my plate. Edward and I spoke whenever I wasn't eating and soon I had all but forgotten about Brenda pretending she did not go by the name of Brenda and that her real name was Cheri.

We left the restaurant, my arm linked with his and my head resting on his shoulder. "I had a wonderful time Edward." He smiled, "Me too, and I'm glad you did."

"I'd like to go out again," I told him, as he opened my door for me, "Really?" he asked, pleased. He sat in his seat, "How about we go out again on Tuesday night?" he asked. I nodded, and smiled at him, "I'd love to, where would we go?" I asked.

"We could go to the movies, it's something we'd never done, how does that sound?" he asked, "Perfect." He began to drive, left hand holding my hand in his, occasionally rubbing his thumb in circles in my palm, or in a up and down motion. I especially like it, when he'd raise our intertwined hands to his lips and kiss my knuckles.

Sending electric currents on my skin, and causing butterflies in my stomach and making me feel like giggling like a schoolgirl. He enjoyed my reactions very much, too much even. And he simply adored it when I blushed and he would say so causing my blush to deepen.

"I love your blush, the way it looks like on your skin."

"Your smile is lighting up the whole room," he'd say.

"Edward, I'm not really-" I'd begin but then he'd silence me by pressing a fingers to my lips and saying, "Please, don't ever doubt your beauty or your intelligence, I mean everything I say to you Bella."

And, then I'd simply smile at him and it we would fall into a comfortable silence again. I liked how we didn't have to constantly talk to each other, how we could just be holding hands or sitting on his black couch while music played softly in the room and be content.

I loved just being around him, in his mere prescence and I was glad that he felt the same way. Just seeing him, was the highlight of my day, I don't know how I survived without it for two years, nearly three.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, I turned to him and smiled brightly. "How much I just like being around you," I replied. He grinned, "I like being around you too, actually I love it."

He parked the car in the driveway, and opened my door we walked together inside, "Are you going to be staying in my room tonight?" I asked. "Yes." "Good."

"I'll be right back, I am going to go change, I suggest you do the same," Edward told me, he kissed my forehead softly before turning in the opposite direction to his room. I went inside my room, and changed washing away the make-up on my face and taking out the hair pins from my hair that Alice put, before finally crawling in bed.

I waited patiently for Edward to return, I closed my eyes relaxing and my breathing slowing down. I knew I was falling asleep, I tried in vain to keep my eyes open but I was fighting a losing battle and I knew it. My eyes could barely see the form of a man and the light from the hallway entered my room allowing me to catch a glimpse of bronze hair.

"Edward," I breathed, smiling before closing my eyes again and falling into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes, the room was still dark and it was quiet, "Go back to sleep," Edward told me, I ignored him. "What time is it?" I asked, he frowned at me for not listening but answered, "3 am.

"Bella since you are awake, I should let you know I won't be here tomorrow," he told me, I swallowed instantly thinking he was leaving me again, except this time for good. "Why?" I asked, quietly. "I need to hunt, it's been a while," he answered, I breathed a sigh of relief. "Bella, don't tell me you thought that I was leaving again," Edward said, I ducked my head.

"Maybe," I told him, he groaned. "Bella, look at me." I reluncantly raised my head, "I would never leave you again," he vowed, I couldn't doubt the sincerity and conviction in his voice. I nodded, "I believe you."

"How long would you be gone?" I asked, he ran a hand through his hair, "That's another thing, there was a change of plans and I wasn't told until we came back from our date."

"How long?" He gulped, "Two weeks." "Two weeks!?" He nodded, "But, we're supposed to go to the movies on Tuesday." He nodded, "I know." I sighed, "It's okay, hunting is important it's not like you can get mountain lions and grizzly bears around town," I joked trying to lighten the mood. He shook his head, "It's not okay, and you know it."

"Why so long?" I asked, "It's better this way, because I won't have to hunt as frequently and I can spend more time with you before my next hunting trip."

"Will that one last two weeks too?" I asked, He shook his head, "No." I nodded, my fingers absentmindly playing with his hair. "I'm going to miss you, you'll be back I know that, I do but I'll still miss you." He nodded, "I'll miss you too." "When do you leave?" I asked. "In a couple of hours," he replied.

I hugged him, "Can I stay up until then?" He shook his head, I noticed that this time he was hesitant, "You need your rest." "Edward, I'm already awake please let me spend these hours with you before you leave for _two _weeks," I told him. He sighed, "Fine, but after I leave you are going to sleep."

* * *

~Seven Hours Later~

My phone rang loudly and the obnoxious ringtone played, I groaned and tried to block the sound out by covering my ears and face with my pillows.

I could still hear the stupid song playing so defeated I picked up the phone, "Hello?" I asked, my voice groggy from just waking up and angry because of the stupid ringtone.

"Well, someone doesn't sound happy to hear from me," a husky voice spoke, his voice light and not bothered by the annoyed tone I used on him. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I immediately began apologizing, Jacob chuckled, "Don't sweat it, Bells."

"Why did you call?" I asked, casually. "I need to speak to you, it's important," his voice was serious all traces of happiness gone, I frowned, "Jake, what's wrong?" "Just drive over here, I need to talk to you," he repeated, I knew that he wouldn't say more, especially over the phone. "Ok," I told him, I heard him exhale, "Good. Bye."

Before I could say bye to him he hung up, I snapped my phone shut and frowned at it, as if it would give me any answers. I got out of bed, as usual my hair was a mess and I still looked tired.

I sighed, getting my toothbrush and toothpaste and twisting the knob as the water shot out from my faucet, I brushed my teeth, my mind still thinking about Jacob's phone call.

What did he need to talk about? He said it was important and he sounded so serious...and he wants to tell me in person. Yup. It's that serious. I tried to focus at the task at hand and told myself I'll mull over it later, right now I had to get ready so I don't like the living dead when I get there.

I chuckled to myself, living dead. They looked nothing like I did now, I should know I lived with a house full of vampires. Thinking about that made me think about Edward, dammit why did Edward go on a hunting trip, especially one that lasts for two weeks?!

How much blood does he need to drink, until he needs to get his full?

But, then again he has been spending a lot of time with me and I _am_ his singer and he hasn't been hunting in a while so I could understand that he needs to be in his full control.

Precautions, precautions, I reminded myself, he always tried to be as safe as he could around me that's why he established those boundries, the same ones that I hate. I walked over to my closet and began to change, taking full advantage of my chance to pick out my own clothes because Alice couldn't see my future, and see what I clothes I chose.

I picked out a flannel shirt, jeans, and a pair of black converse, I tied my hair into a ponytail and got a warm oversized coat and walked out. I left a note, saying that I was seeing Jacob Black so everyone would know where I was and why Alice could not see my future, even though I figured they would know where I went when Alice would 'blind'.

I focused on the road in front of me as I drove to Jacob's house, when I got there he stood on the porch, arms crossed, waiting. I was mildly surprised, how long had he been waiting? I parked the car and unlocked my door when Jacob walked over to me and opened it for me.

"Thanks for coming, Bella," he said, I smiled at him. "No sweat, so what's so important that you had to tell me in person?" I asked. He frowned, and it was like a shadow was casted over him I cocked my head to the side, "Jake, is everything ok?"

He didn't answer, just simply walked back to the house I stared after him wondering if I was supposed to be following him. I decided I would, and had to run to catch up, since when did he walk _this_ fast?

"Jake!" I called, "Wait, up!" He walked slower, until he turned around and waited for me, I skidded to a stop in front of him and gaped. That expresson...

So angry.

"Jacob," I began slowly, "what's going on?"

"Bella, I have to tell you something very important, you might never look at me the same way again and I want you to promise me you'll keep this a secret," he started. I nodded, "Jake, what is it?"

"I'm a werewolf."


	16. Chapter 16

_Dreaming permits each and every one of us to be quietly and safely insane every night of our lives. ~William Dement_

**Bella's POV**

I stared at him, not speaking, not moving, just staring and thinking. He told _me_ when _I_could not even tell him that I was an assasin, he told me in person despite the fact I would freak out. I already knew he was a werewolf when Edward told me yesterday, it was hard to believe it was just yesterday.

It seemed like forever ago, I smiled. Forever. I would have to talk with Edward about that. "Bella?" Jacob asked, hesitantly. I blinked, "Huh?" I said, forgetting for a short moment what happened before I started imagining eternity with Edward. "I just told you.."

"Yeah! Yeah, I know," I told him, remembering. "And?" I sighed, taking a few steps closer to Jacob, ignoring how he tensed, "Jacob, you're my best friend no matter what, and to be honest I already found out that you're a werewolf," I told him. He blinked, "What?"

I sighed, "Edward told me, yesterday," I said, simply. And, then Jacob growled, I took a step back, "Jacob?" "He's back, you're back with _him_?" he asked, I flinched he was angry. I could see him shaking, "Jacob, you need to calm down."

"Why? When you're hanging out with that leech!" I frowned, my lips pressing into a tight line, "Listen, Jacob they don't really like you either, and you know what I said? That you're my best friend! That I don't care what you are, just like I don't care what they are so deal with it."

Jacob didn't say anything for a moment, he just silently seethed in the same spot, his fists curled, his pose tense, his muscles tight, eyebrows scrunched together, jaw shut, and lips closed. And the whole time his body shook, and the intense heat rolling off of him making my forehead sweat.

"Jake," I said, softly. "Go away, Bella," he said in a hard voice, he was serious and angry, "Jake," I repeated, my voice breaking, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "Now!" I flinched, the words so hurtful I felt like he slapped me. I didn't say anything, just turned and walked away letting the tears flow freely now that he couldn't see my face.

But, he probably already did, I opened the car door and sat there for a short moment and then finally sticked my key in the ignition and drove away. In the rear view mirrors I could see Jake running off into the forest until I couldn't see him at all, I knew I couldn't go back to the house now. At least, not crying.

I tried to play music to keep my mind off Jacob and just about everything else but as soon as I turned on the radio all I heard as gospel-of course it was Sunday- and then when I switched it I heard voices saying, "Who let the dogs out?!" And then I quickly turned it off, bursting into tears all over again.

I had no destination in mind, that's been happening a lot this past week, I ended up at a familiar bar. Which striked me as odd, since I don't drink at all. "Hello," a man greeted me, with a smile on his face but it faltered when he saw my swollen red eyes, and my drying tears on my cheeks.

"You look famaliar," he murmured, I don't think I was suppose to hear it so I didn't comment on it. "What do you need?" he asked. "Peace of mind," I mumbled. "We don't serve that here," he said, I sighed, "Just give me something, I don't care surprise me," I told him, laying my head on the table.

He nodded, I heard glasses clinking and liquids sloshing. Then I realized why this place was so familiar, this is where I went when my car failed on me and I needed directions to the nearest auto shop.

He handed me something, I didn't even look at it or ask the man what it was, just lifted the glass to my lips and drank it all at once. I coughed, "That's horrible," I told him. He grinned, "Want more?" "Sure."

I chugged down another, better this time but not that much, it did numb my pain made the pain forgettable, and for that brief second I understood why there was so many alcholics in this world.

I was about to order another when Charlie's face flashed in my head, it was only for a short second but it was enough for me. "That's enough for me," I mumbled, paying him and walking away to my car.

I wasn't drunk, I wasn't drunk, I wasn't drunk,I chanted this to myself as I drove. I drove in a few circles before making my way back to the house. No one would notice, no one would notice, no one would-

"Bella, is that wet dog, and alcohol!"

Damn it, so much for that one.

"Um no?" I lied.

"Bella!" "Sorry, Alice but I'm not drunk I swear!" "Why did you drink, I mean your old enough I guess but still why?" I sighed, "I don't know, I just came from Jacob's and it didn't go very well, the next thing I know I'm driving aimlessly around and end up at a bar."

"Stupid," Alice said bluntly. I closed my eyes, "I know, it was stupid but I didn't drink that much I swear." "I believe you." "You should take a shower," she murmured, I nodded.

I took a long shower, afterwards I drowned my toothbrush in toothpaste brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth with mouthwash. I closed my eyes, feeling tired again.

_"Bella, I think it's time for your first mission," Preese said, his hand folded neatly ontop of his desk. I sat across him, tense and nervous, and a bit terrified of the man in front of me. "Ok," I said, what else was there to say? No? I shivered, I knew all too well what would happen if I said that._

_"There's three," he began. "Three?" I squeaked. "Is that a problem?" he asked, as if daring me to say no. I shook my head quickly, "No, of cours enot sir, it's just that I would be alone and this is my first mission."_

_He smiled, it was a slow deliberate smile that crept onto his face. I suppressed a shiver, creepy man, very creepy. "Don't worry, I have faith in you to get the job done." "Yes, sir."_

_I walked inside, they were fast asleep in their beds, I gulped. "I'm sorry," I whispered. I reached one hand into my pocket and took out the gun Caleb gave me, "I know this is hard," he told me. "Be safe." "Be safe? What about them?" I asked. He placed his hands on my shoulders, "It's hard," he repeated, "and as horrible as it is, you can do this you don't want to but you can, don't think no one judges you."_

_I blinked, "No one will judge me, but myself." "Yes, but try not to." "If, I do?" "Please, don't." He placed the gun in my hands, "Please, just come back."_

_I sighed, I have to come back. I aimed the gun at her head, and pulled the trigger. I gasped, there is no feeling like the feeling of taking away a life. I saw her, the blood-her blood- on the pillows and blankets, she didn't scream, no gasp of pain, she looked the same as she did when she was asleep the difference is besides the blood and bullet hole she won't ever wake up._

_"You did well, Bella," Preese said, as I turned in my finished file. I didn't say anything, I shouldn't be praised for commiting a murder. "You gave them an easy death too, but remember that using the same method more or once can leave a trail so next time to do something different alright?" he said to me. I nodded, feeling like my lips were glued together._

_"Good, you may go now." I turned and walked away, when I got to my room I cried._

I sat upright in bed, panting. I stumbled out of bed, feeling guilty and sad I took a deep breath and thanked my lucky stars that Jasper went with Edward and Emmet on that hunting trip. I put my hands on my temples, why could I possibly have that dream now?

I got out of bed, walking down the stairs to get a glass of water I noticed that it was dark, what time was it? "Bella, what are you doing up?" Alice asked, curiously. "I was thirsty," I answered, moving to the kitchen and getting a glass of cold water. "Are you okay, you look tired and..sweaty." I hesitantly put a hand up to my forehead, "Oh."

"So, are you okay?" she asked. I smiled at her, "Yeah, I am just a dream that's all." She stared at me, "Bella, whose Preese?"


	17. Chapter 17

_Never awake me when you have good news to announce, because with good news nothing presses; but when you have bad news, arouse me immediately, for then there is not an instant to be lost. -Napoeon Bonaparte_

**Bella's POV  
**

I traced the outer rim of the cup, not knowing how to answer her. "I sleep talked didn't I?" I asked her, she nodded. I chewed the inside of my cheek, "Preese," I began, "is a figment of my imagination," I told her. I hoped she couldn't tell I was lying, I have gotten a bit better at it, (part of my training) but it doesn't mean I had the perfect poker face.

"Oh, how does he look like?" she asked, I walked towards the table and sat down, still tracing the rim of the glass. "It changes time to time, sometimes he's a banker with dirty blonde whose in his mid-thirties and other times he's a classic villain that hates Superman but sometimes he hates Spider man too," I answered, and then took a sip of my water.

"Which one was it? The dream I mean, Banker Preese or Hero-hating villain Preese?" she asked, smiling a bit and humor in her tone. I smiled, "Villian Preese, this time Spider man was working with Superman, but Preese had his evil henchman contact Penguin, but Penguin couldn't make it because he was busy trying to kill Batman..again."

Alice smiled wider, "Oh, really?" I nodded, smiling too. "Yeah, so Preese made evil robots that breathed fire and shot nuclear cannon balls at them, it was very violent that's why I woke up."

"You have a strange sense of imagination, Bella." "I know." "Well, goodnight, and have sweet dreams Bella."

"Maybe," I replied, as she went upstairs to her room. I finished my glass of water, my happy demeanor vanishing completely. I lied to Alice, and it seems like my past keeps coming back to haunt me I almost don't want to go to sleep. I sighed, and went upstairs to my room and layed in bed and stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come.

**

* * *

**I sat in the kitchen, making breakfast for myself and enjoying the quiet. I spreaded butter onto my toast as I hummed to myself, "You seem happy," Carlisle noted, I smiled turning around to face him. "I am," I told him. He glanced at my toast, "You shouldn't put too much butter on that toast, it's not very healthy."

I grimaced, "Carlisle, you're going to ruin my appetite." He smiled, "I'm sorry, Bella I didn't mean to, but don't put too much butter." "Ok." "Well, I'm off to work I'm already running late," he said, opening the door.

"Well, if you drive like Edward then you won't have to worry about that," I told him, he chuckled. "Everyone in the family drives fast, except for Esme." "Well, I guess none of them have to worry about being in a car accident since their indestructible."

He chuckled again, "We have excellent reflexes, we wouldn't get in a car accident." "You should go now, you're running late." "Yes, I am, goodbye Bella." "Goodbye, Carlisle."

I sat down at the kitchen table and ate my breakfast, it was quiet again. I washed my dish and drank the remainder of my orange juice before washing that too, I went upstairs and walked in the direction of Alice's room, the door opened before I could knock.

"Hi, Alice-" "Bella, let's skip the formalities I know you want to hang out, I already have my purse, let's go." I smiled, "Thanks, Alice." "Actually, thank you I can't believe the day has come you willingly go shopping with me? This is the best day ever!"

I laughed, "I decided to risk it." "Personally, I think it's the best decision you've ever made." I rolled my eyes, "Of course, you would think that." She skipped to the car, I opened my door and slid in as Alice turned the key in the ignition not even bothering to buckle her seatbelt like me, "Now, you need a summer dress to wear over your bikini for when you go to the beach in Florida and you need a pair of sandals to go with it-"

"Alice, what are you talkign about?" I asked, "Oh, silly me I forgot to tell you didn't I? Wait, no I didn't it was supposed to be a surprise!" "Alice, please explain." "Well, I had a vision of you going to Florida to see your Mom and you must go to the beach, and to do that you must have the perfect outfit!"

I smiled, I will see Renee soon, and Phil of course but then I stopped smilign when I realized what else Alice had said, "Alice, I am not wearing a bikini," I told her. "Of course you are, you have to!" I shook my head, "No way!" "Bella you are wearing that bikni or else I'll make you!" The expression on her face told me she was serious, she was going to get that bikni on me one way or another, "Fine," I sighed.

"Good!" she chirped happily. "So, when am I going to Florida?" I asked. "In two days," she answered. "Two days? When were you planning to tell me?" I asked her. "Bella calm down, and besides I was going to tell you today and I did so there."

"How long will I be gone?" I asked, trying to get as much information out of her as possible. "I'm not sure yet," she admitted, "not many decisions have been made yet." I nodded, "I need to check my emails," I muttered. "Yup, you do." "You know," Alice began, "you've been staying with us for almost a whole week now, so I must buy you a gift."

I shook my head, "Alice, don't go trying to find excuses to buy things," I told her, Alice gasped, "Bella! Your my friend, and practically a sister to me, I just want to give you something nice to show you I much I'm glad your back after all these years," she began to pout, her bottom lip trembled and it looked like she was about to cry.

I tried to remain strong and hold my ground, but I knew it was useless I was falling for it and my resolve was crumbling as the seconds passed, "Fine," I huffed, "but only one gift." Alice looked like she was about to argue but instead she smiled and said, "Thanks, Bella!"

She tried to hug me, but I told her that she had to keep her eyes on the road because I didn't feel like dying at the moment, I also added it would slow us down on the way to the mall which definetly convinced her.  
The ride was smooth and comfortable as Alice drove and hummed as a song played on the radio, I found myself humming along with her. Then the song ended, Alice simply changed the station and we picked up where we left off.

She glanced at me from the corner of her eye, "You need to change, we're going to buy some clothes for you to change into as soon as we get into the mall." "What's wrong with my clothes?" I asked. "What's not wrong with it?" she replied, I didn't say anything just frowned.

Alice sighed happily, as she took her key out of the ignition and the music stopped playing instantly, she layed her head back on the headrest, "We're here," she said, and then in a flash she was out of the car, "Come on, Bella!" I blinked, before unbuckling my seatbelt and closing my door Alice locked the doors with a beep, and I half-ran to catch up to her.

"I'm thinking of something white with jeans," Alice murmured. "What are you talkign about?" I wondered aloud, Alice didn't say anything she opened the door and pulled my arm into the direction of the nearest store. Soon, she had me change into my new clothes, a white V-neck sleeveless top and a pair of pale blue skinny jeans, it was simple enough which I was glad for. She also, made me wear silver bracelets on one arm, "You look great, now hurry we have to move on to the next store!"

I was also glad that she didn't make me wear high-heels, actually she allowed me to wear a pair of silver ballet flats, I wasn't sure how we were going to carry all of our bags. "Alice, it's two o'clock I am starving can we please go to the food court?"

"Oh, sorry I forget you need to eat," she said, "Ok, but hurry every second counts!" I ordered a cheeseburger, fries and a milkshake instead of soda, I bit into my burger as Alice sat in front of me;waiting.

"We still need to get that bikni," she murmured, I almost groaned but I was still chewing, so I remained silent. "And, you need at least five pairs of sunglasses," my eyes widened, five? At least? "and sandals, and of course sunscreen and a cute beach towel.." she continued. I swallowed, "Alice, you're buying too much, and you're still going to buy me a gift this is too much," I told her.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Too much? I don't think so, I can afford it," she said. I munched on my french fry,"Alice, I know you can but it's still too much." Alice sighed, "Fine we won't get sunscreen or a beach towel, but that's as far as I would go."

I didn't argue, I figured this was pretty big for Alice so I continued eating. Once I finished, Alice wasted no time into hauling me into stores and buying so many clothes, I wasn't sure all of them would fit in my closet. Even if I didn't take them out of the bags.

_"Attention shoppers, the mall will be closing in thirty minutes, thank you for shopping at-" _"No!" Alice wailed, not bothering to let the woman finish, "Thity minutes!"

"Alice, I think we've done enough shopping for five Bella's for a week," I told her. "That's what you think!" she said, still distraught over the news, it was like the woman announced there was a huge fire and we were all about to die, and I was the one telling her not to panic.

"Alice, calm down we still have to pack for my trip to Florida, I still have to tell my mom I'm going to Florida and I'm not sure we can fit all of these clothes into my suitcases-"

"Ah! We need to buy suitcases, let's go!" Alice pulled me inside a store, I wasn't sure that this mall sold suitcases but they did and apparently I had plenty of options. "No, Bella that one isn't water-proof!" I quickly put down the purple suitcase, "This one is perfect," she told me, and mad eher way to the cashier before I could even take a proper glance at it.

"Ok, we're done for today, let's go home." "For today?" I asked, incredously. Alice didn't answer, she quickly put all the bags in the car and sat in the driver's seat, I slid in and barely managed to buckle in my seatbelt when Alice put the car in reverse and drove out of the parking lot.

When we got inside the house, I collapsed onto the couch exhausted from my shopping spree with Alice. Sometime after that I fell asleep, I faintly remember Alice carrying me to bed and then hearing her hang my new clothes in my closet before falling back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to my phone ringing, "Ah!" I groaned, I forgot to change it to vibrate again. "Hello?" I said, still sleepy. "Hello Bella, how are you? It's been such a long time." I sat upright in my bed, "Teri?"


	18. Chapter 18

_Everyone is psychotic to some degree.-Unknown._

**Bella's POV**

"Yes, it's me Bella." I didn't say anything at first, then I remembered she called me Bella, I never told her my real name. She always addressed me as Drew, and only Drew. "Did you just call me Bella?" I asked. "Yes. It is your name, right?" she asked, a hint of a smile in her voice.

"How do you know that, how did you get this number?" I asked her. "Oh, well after everyone left, I was on my way to my room when I opened a door that led to a staircase, and soon I found a office with a dead body inside no other than Preese, I found some files and the rest is history."

"Why, did you call me Teri?" I asked, she should be living her life again. "Bella, I just wanted to see you again as normal people and get some answers." "What are those?" I asked. She cleared her throat, "This place, what is it exactly?" she asked, quietly.

"You mean upstairs?" I clarified, "Yes." I cleared my throat, "Preese thought..he thought-" There was a knock at my door, "Bella, are you awake?" Esme asked, my eyes widened. There was no way I could have this conversation in the house, not when they have super-hearing. "I have to call you back," I told her, before hanging up.

I put down my phone, and open the door, "Good morning," I told her, she smiled at me. "Good morning," she replied, "did you sleep well?" "Yes, I did." "Would you like some breakfast?" she asked me, "That would be great, I just have to get ready."

Esme nodded and left, I wondered how much she heard. I went inside my bathroom and brushed my teeth and quickly washed my face before going back to my room and change. I was surprised to see that Alice was already there picking out my clothes. "Good morning, Alice," I said.

"Morning," she told me, before holding out two shirts to me. "I think the red one is prettier don't you Bella?" she asked, before setting the red one the bed next to a pair of white skinny jeans and putting away the other shirt. "Sure," I murmured. "Ugh! Your hair is a mess!" Alice exclaimed.

She pushed me into the bathroom and immediately got to work on my hair, "So, Bella it seems like you are going to be busy for a while," she told me. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I had a vision, you are meeting some old friend from Ohio named Teri coming today..."

"Teri's coming?" I asked, she nodded. "Yup," she answered. I let this sink in, Teri is coming? Here? Alice, was right I will be busy for a while, a long while. "All done," Alice said, then she gave me the clothes to change into "Rose, is giving your car a tune up she'll be done by the time your done with your breakfast after that send your mom that email!"

I nodded, and went into the bathroom to change into the clothes Alice picked out for me and then grabbed my cellphone and jacket and went downstairs. I ate breakfast and thanked Esme and complimented her on how delicious it was before rushing back to my room and turning on my computer.

I knew it had been a couple of days since I last contacted my mom, and I braced myself for the onslaught of worried emails from her. There were three unread emails in my inbox I took a shaky breath and clicked on the first one she sent me.

_Bella, when should we meet? -Renee_

_Bella, you haven't answered is something wrong? -Renee_

_Bella! Are running away again? Please, don't honey. -Renee_

_No, I'm not running away again. Nothing is wrong, don't worry I'm sorry I didn't reply sooner. My computer crashed, and I had to get a new one and then set it up and I'm not very good at that. I was thinking instead of meeting at the coffee house, I would go visit you and Phil in Florida, on Wednesday._

_How does that sound, or is it too soon? ~Bella._

Hopefully, this would calm down Renee's frazzled nerves. I clicked the send button and leaned back in my chair, I sent a text to Teri telling her that we needed to talk in person.

Almost instantly, I got a reply from her.

**Sure, where? -T**

**Port Angeles, Washington-B**

**Why so far away? Wait, never mind I understand. I'll be there, I'm already on my way to my hometown it's not that far away from there. -T**

**Ok, I'll meet you there, I'll email you the directions.-B**

**'Kay-T**

After Teri texted me her email address, I found a place we could meet and emailed her the directions as soon as possible. I was hesitant to meet someone from my past when I'm trying to live my future but I thought that Teri needed answers. And, who else did she know that could give them to her everyone else already had left to live their life of freedom.

I turned off my computer and went downstairs, I quickly put on my coat as I made my way to my car and saw that along with the tune-up Rosalie had decided to wash my car. "Wow," I murmured, "it looks great."

"I know, it's a nice car." I jumped, and turned around to see no other than Rosalie standing a few feet behind me. "Thanks," I told her. She waved it off, "I did it because I love cars and it's been a while since I worked on one, but thanks for the praise and be careful it's a bit faster tham it was before," she told me before walking off.

I blinked, I went inside my car and turned it on when I put it in reverse I understood what Rosalie meant when she said my car was faster, I nearly crashed into a tree. I drove to the diner I was supposed to meet Teri at, I hope she didn't get lost on the way here.

I sat at the booth in the corner, far away from everyone else and ordered some coffee. I waited for ten minutes before Teri strolled into the diner wearing a pair of jeans and a gray cardigan with a brown belt around the waist and brown boots.

"Hi," she said walking over to the booth and sliding in on her seat, "Hello," I greeted, "you want anything to eat?" I asked. She shook her head, "I'm fine, I just need some answers." "I understand," I murmured.

"Preese, his family was murdered and the guy who killed them wasn't arrested because the police didn't have any to much evidence, so he started this whole thing anyone who had someone in their family killed he would recruit and train to be assasins and if they said no they would be killed."

I paused, to let that sink in before speaking again, "We went around the world with files and weapons and then come back, some of us had to work downstairs too, one day he sent Jeff and I on a personal mission."

"What are those?" Teri asked. "Personal missions are basically when one of us could kill whoever we want, for me that was my father's murder but I decided not to." Teri nodded, "Jeff, well his parents were killed and his fiance was raped before she was killed and unlike me he didn't decide not to kill them, actually I helped them," I told her.

I remembered, how he would go up to their door and then kill them just like that, or he would beat them down. He was vindictive and obsessive and it scared me.

"What happened then?" Teri whispered, so softly I barely heard her. "He was killed, one of them was armed and I put my foot down and told him I'd wait in the car..I drove away and killed Mal."

"Mal? Is that your father's killer?" she asked, I shook my head. "I forgot to mention that Preese also wanted one of us to kill the man who took his family away from him." She nodded, "None of you, had a choice except for your own personal missions," she said, and I nodded. "I went nuts when Preese didn't care that Jeff died, I yelled at him and told him he should be killed for taking away so many lives and then he pulled out a gun."

Teri eyes went wide, "He tried to kill me, he tried choking me and shooting me but I managed to survive and beat him and then I killed him, I told everyone that they had their lives back and they could go and never come back then I packed and came here to try to take back the life I had, the one I ran away from."

Teri didn't asked, what I meant about running away from my life she simply hugged me and thanked me for telling her, "I locked u the place nice and tight, then she put an iron key on the table, "I think if anyone you could be trusted with this," she murmured.

"What is this?" I asked, "the key to the...._ya know." _"No, I can't have this I am trying to live my life again if I keep something like this from there it would be like I never got away."

Teri closed her eyes, "Please Bella I'm begging you, some people not much but some didn't want to go, what does that tell you?"  
"Some people want to be assassins," I whispered.

* * *

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all of those who reviewed and alerted, and favorited, and even read this chapter. So, yeah that's all of you.

Don't forget to review! Say anything from how's the weather, to omg you did not leave a cliff hanger again!


	19. Chapter 19

_The past is not a package one can lay away. ~Emily Dickinson  
_

**Bella's POV**

"Who were they?" I asked. "Umm, there was Lenny, and some others but he was the only one I recongnized they were whispering to each other before going to their rooms to pack."

"Did they take anything?" I asked, Teri shook her head. "Are you sure, that in the Artillery Room no weapons were missing?" I asked her. "No, Bella-" she stopped, thinking. "Actually, on the walls somethings were missing."

"How much?" I asked her. "Just some guns, maybe five of them I don't know I didn't spend too much time in there." I groaned. "They're going to continue Teri. They're going to kill some people, and then we they need more weapons they're going to go back to get more only to find that someone locked it up."

"And then?" she whispered. "Did anyone notice, that you were the last one to leave?" I asked her, "Or, even see you go upstairs?" I asked. Teri shook her head. "Because, if they know that you did this Teri they'll come after you."

"For the key?" she clarified. I nodded. Her eyes widened, "But, I can't die now!" she protested. Some heads turned to look at us, "Teri," I hissed, "please we don't want to attract too much attention."

"Sorry," she whispered, sheepishly. "Anyways, they might not kill you and if they do you won't have the key. I will." She nodded slowly, "Look, they can't find you without the files Preese kept in his office, you should be alright."

"Then did have Preese find me?" she asked. I rolled my eyes, "He had help from the goverment remember? Except, they didn't know about the whole assasin thing," I told her.

"Bella, so they can't find me, right? No one saw me and my file is in Preese's office they can't get in." I nodded. "You should be just fine. Just try to keep this part from your life a secret ok?"

"Ok," Teri said. "Thanks, Bella." I shook my head, "Don't thank me I didn't do anything. Goodbye, drive safe Teri," I told her. She nodded, "Ok, you too." She left the diner and walked to her car, I sat on my red leather seat and sighed, as I twirled the iron key in my hands.

"What am I going to do with you?" I whispered.

* * *

I drove to the restaurant and quickly parked my car before dashing inside, "Excuse me," I told the man at the podium. "May I speak to Brenda, please?" I asked him. "Who?" he asked, confused. "Cheri, I meant Cheri," I told him. He nodded, "She's on her break, she went to the sandwhich shop just around the corner for lunch."

I nodded, "Thank you," I told him before running back outside. The clouds rolled in and the gray sky darkened, the air was chilly and I could tell it was going to rain. I ran until I found the sandwhich shop, it wasn't very crowded so I spotted her easily.

I walked up to her table, "Cheri?" I asked. She looked up almost automatically, "Bella," she spoke, slowly. "I need to speak to you," I told her. "About what?" she asked. "When I told everyone over the intercom that they could have their life back how did Lenny react?" I asked her.

"Lenny?" she repeated, confused. I nodded. "Umm, at first like most of us he was shocked like he couldn't believe it, and then while the rest of us cheered and made a mad dash to our rooms to pack, he marched up to his partners."

"Partners? I thought we only had one or none at all," I asked. She nodded, "Yeah. But, sometimes Preese switched them up when he sends them on missions." "Who are his partners?" I asked.

"There's Melissa and then there's his brother Henry." "Wait, brother?" I asked, incredulously. "Yeah, their mother was killed and so Preese got both of them. Besides, Lenny was an ex-member of the SWAT team and Henry was a boxer."

"They'd make some assassins," I muttered. She nodded, "Henry taught boxing to everyone as they trained for a year before Preese promoted him as an assassin." "And, he got partnered with his brother?"

"Yes..and no." "What do you mean?" I asked. "At first, they were partners but then Henry sliced his hand while cooking so Lenny got Melissa as an temporary partner," she answered.

I nodded. Lenny, Melissa, and Henry. Those are the people who want to be assassins? Ok. "Bella, why are you asking me all these questions?"

""Listen Brenda-" "Cheri," she corrected, quickly. "Cheri, I just want to know if anything went wrong after the announcement I made, I didn't stay to find out."

She nodded, "Anyway, thanks Bella you gave me my life back. Not many people had the guts to take out Preese." I raised my eyebrow, "How do you know about that?" I asked. She laughed, "Bella everyone knows, how else would you have gotten to the intercom and sent us away? Besides, we heard the gunshots."

I gaped, "How come no one helped then?" I asked. "Because, everyone figured someone was getting fired and we didn't want to stick around to see who it was. Preese gets crabby afterwards." I nodded, no one else wanted to get fired. I thanked Brenda before walking out into the pouring rain, and then I realized what she said.

Everyone knew, I killed Preese. Does that mean Lenny and his partners are going to come after me? I noticed that I was getting soaked from head to toe and besides the obvious fact Alice would kill me for ruining my clothes I was wearing a white shirt and the rain was making it see-through.

I got inside my car, and started to drive I quickly checked my thoughts and breathed a relieved sigh. The key was still there. On the way to the house, my phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I asked, thinking of who it might be. "You soaked your clothes," she said. "Alice, I didn't mean to-" "Esme doesn't want you to get dirt and water on the carpet, I left you some clothes to change into and towels to dry off in the garage."

Before I could even say a word, she hung up.

I parked my car in the driveway, like I always did. Then I walked into the garage, I found the clothes and towels Alice left for me. I quickly wriggled out of my soaked clothes and dried off with the towels before slipping on my drier clothes. I wrapped up the small bundle of wet clothes and towels and went inside.

Esme and Alice walked into the room, "I'll take that to the laundry room," Esme said, she took the bundle away from me gently before walking away. Alice pulled me upstairs, "Your mad," I stated. She nodded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was going to rain, did you?" I asked. "I didn't see you go to the sandwhich shop until it was too late, you were speaking to someone, who?" Alice asked. "An old friend," I murmured.

"Well, don't see any more old friends, your going to Florida tommrow I took the liberty of packing for you just reply to your mom's email," she told me, before sitting me down in front of my computer.

"I'm sorry," I told her, as I turned on the monitor. "I forgive you, you didn't know it was going to rain, but those clothes were so cute on you," she said, pouting. I laughed. "Would you have let me wear it again?" I asked.

"Nope," she told me, before laughing too. "Let me know when your done, so I can give you your present," she told me before dancing gracefully out of the room. I signed into my email account before clicking on my unread message.

_Actually that sounds, great. Sorry, but you worried me can you really blame me? I'm glad your computer was fixed, you could have called instead to let me know. _

I rolled my eyes. She was scolding me in a email.

_We'll pick you up at the airport, sweetie. -Mom_

I replied quickly, asking how was Phil and that I was glad I was going to see them again, etc. The next day I woke up bright and early, wearing the friendship bracelet Alice bought me. It was made of polished beads with sapphires in the middle of them, it was very simple and yet beatutiful.

I hugged them goodbye, before driving to the airport to catch my plane to Florida. I think I fell asleep on the plane, because the next thing I know I was being shaken awake by the stewardess. I blinked, "The plane landed," she whispered to me. I blushed furiously as she walked away before boarding off the plane.

I remember being hugged by my mother and another with Phil, before we drove together to the house. "So, how do you like Jacksonville?" she asked, excitedly. "It's sunny, very sunny," I answered.

She nodded, "It is, no rain or gray clouds, or anything." I smiled, as she continued about all the great things about Jacksonville and how I would love the house. It was a good thing that Alice packed so much for me, because my mother had me stay for a week with them in Florida, we went to beaches, the movies, some of Phil's baseball games and other things.

"Oh, I wish you could stay just a bit longer," she said, as she squeezed me tightly. "Mom," I mumbled, "you are going to make me miss my plane." She smiled apologetically at me," Sorry sweetie," she said as she pulled away. Scooting closer to Phil, he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other held her purse that she got tired of holding.

I picked up my suitcases before telling them I'd see them again and entering the terminal. The first person I saw when I got off the plane was Alice, she hugged me before pulling back and asking me what clothes I wore during the trip.

I rolled my eyes, "I missed you too, Alice," I said. She smiled at me, "Everyone missed you, Esme has lunch waiting at the house come on!" she pulled me to her car, "You act like your going to eat it too," I said. She wrinkled her nose, "Ew. No way. I'm sure Esme is a great cook after all you eat her food, but human food is disgusting."

"No offense," she added. "None taken."

* * *

A few days later I walked down the streets to my favorite bookstore, I had a cup of coffee in my hand when I saw a tall man, with raven back cropped hair and russet skin. I could only see the back of him, but how many people around here look like that?

I walked closer, "Jake?" I said, he turned around, but he wasn't Jake, he was someone else entirely. "No. I'm Embry," he said. "Oh," I said, blushing, "sorry." He smiled politely at me, "It's ok."

I went to the farthest book shelve and picked up a random book, I read the title and began flipping through the pages. "Your Bella, right?" I looked up, at first I thought it was Embry, but it was someone else entirely.

"Lenny," I said. He grinned at me, "Come on, let's go for a ride." I glanced down, he casually moved his jacket so I could see the gun that was tucked in his pants, the barrel sticking out.

I looked back at him, "So, what do you say?" he asked, I nodded slowly. He grabbed my wrist he held it tightly as he led me to the car, "So," he began casually as he drove, "any reason for killing Preese?" he asked. He spoke in a casual tone, but I could see the anger breaking through, I narrowed my eyes.

"It was either him or me," I answered. "But, you let everyone go. You could have continued it, now we're short on assasins and they're getting away!"

"Whose getting away?" I asked. "Murderers, thieves, sex offenders, you know all the scum of society and you're letting them get away." I narrowed my eyes, "The police can handle it, that's their job we don't decide who dies and who lives."

He gritted his teeth, "They deserve to die," he said. "You kill people who kill people," I said, "that doesn't make any sense." "I kill, for a purpose to save the other people good or bad from getting killed."

"That doesn't make you a good person, your turning out just like them." He gritted his teeth tightly, his face red he parked and pulled me out of the car by my hair. I winced.

"I am nothing like them!" he yelled. "Yes you are," I managed to say, angrily he shoved me to the ground. He crouched down and grabbed a fistful of hair, "I'm not. You get this shit out of your head right now and help us or continue and die, what do you say?" he asked.

"Get your hands off of me," I said, I grabbed his gun and hit him in the gut with it. He staggered back, still holding onto my hair, I pried his fingers out of my hair, and swung my leg to kick him.

He grabbed my leg and pulled, causing me to fall and drop the gun as it slided across and under the car. He stood up and made a move to grab the gun, I grabbed his feet and held him back before kicking him in the ribs.

I continued to kick and punch him, when he suddenly grabbed my arms and pushed me my back hit the car. Before I could move, his hands went around my throat and tightened, I struggled to breathe.

Trying to remember what I did when Preese did this to me two weeks ago, there was black spots in my vision as I continued to struggle for air. All of a sudden his hands were no longer squeezing my throat I slid down to the ground as I tried to see through the haze. One hand rubbed my throat, I saw russet fur before I slipped into unconsciousness.


	20. Chapter 20

_Secrets are made to be found out with time. -Charles Sanford_

**Bella's POV**

I woke up lying on a small bed in a very messy room, I tried sitting up, but when I did I felt a pounding pain in my skull. I groaned, and let my head fall back onto the pillow I heard the door open. He was tall, with black cropped hair and dark eyes he was also very muscly..a bit like Jacob.

"Who are you? And, where am I?" I asked him.

"I'm Jared, and right now you're in Jake's bedroom." "Why, am I here?" I asked him, the last thing I remembered was Lenny and I..oh. "We saved your life," he said, "after you passed out we brought back to Jake's house," he continued. I nodded. "Thank you," I told him. If, it wasn't for them Lenny would have squeezed the life out of me within seconds.

"Where's Lenny?" I asked, they wouldn't have let him gotten away, right? "Who?" he asked, confused. Maybe they did. "Lenny, is the man who was strangling me," I told him. "Oh, yeah Jake killed him." My eyes widened, "What?" He scratched his neck, "It wasn't on purpose," he said, "he pushed him really hard and _Lenny_ fell back and hit his head very hard against a tree."

I nodded, Jake sent Lenny flying into a tree and his head got smashed. "His brother won't be too happy about that," I muttered under my breath.  
Jared turned to me, "He has a brother?" he asked, I stared at him. He wasn't supposed to hear that, how did he hear that? "I have heightened senses," he explained, "we all do," he added. I nodded, "His brother is a boxer his name is Henry, then there is Melissa they're both out to get me already, now we add Lenny's death to the mix."

I sighed. "Why were they after you in the first place?" he asked me, I looked down I was afraid he's ask that. "Just some things that happened at work." Jared gave me a look of disbelief, I didn't blame him you don't try to kill someone over something that happened at work. Plus, I think I made him suspicious with my vague and off-hand answer.

I sighed again, "Ok, that's not why but I just really don't know how to tell you, the only one who knows is Edward." He scrunched his eyebrows together, "Just tell us, we can help you." I shook my head, "If, I told you you'd never look at me the same way again no one would."

"Tell me, you can't keep it a secret forever." I decided to change the subject, "Um, what did you guys do with Lenny's body?" I asked, while looking down and playing with the blanket. I heard Jared sigh, he knew what I was doing but he answered me anyway, "We made it look like a bear attack and carried his body to the woods, he should be found soon that or a bear will eat his remains."

I wrinkled my nose, "That's gross." He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry." "One more thing, "he said, "we need to know if you can keep our secret." "I can do that," I told him. He nodded, "Can I go home now?" I asked him, he nodded. I got out of the bed, and walked to the door then I remembered something, "My car..I left it at the library." "Jake already took care of it, it's parked outside."

"Ok," I said, I went downstairs and hoped no one else would ask me too many questions, Billy nodded in my direction I smiled timidly at him as he wheeled over to me and gave me my keys. "Come by anytime you want," he told me, "your family."

"Ok," I whispered. I was about to walk away when a famaliar voice called me,"Bella?" I turned around, "Think about answering Jared's question." I nodded, and left. It was hard for me to look Sam in the eye and pretend that I didn't know him. I was just glad he didn't recongnize me because if he did then I would have a lot of explaining to do.

I drove back home, I'm going to have to tell the Cullens everything about my past, I couldn't hide this from them anymore and soon.

* * *

I spent the rest the week planning what to say to them and how to say it, I didn't want to just drop the bomb without warning. I missed Edward, he could help me so much with this. Sometimes Alice dragged me on shopping trips and she'd take my mind off of things but afterwards I will be filled with dread and nerves all over again.

It was no secret to them, that something was bothering me and occasionally it kept me up at night, and no matter how hard they tried to keep my mind off if it, it came back anyway. My thoughts were consumed with what I was going to do once Edward and his brothers came back from their two week long hunting trip.

"Bella?" I turned at the sound of my name as Alice poked her head in, "They'll be here in twenty minutes." I smiled at her, "Thanks." She returned the smile before leaving, I sighed.

Twenty minutes.

That's when I'll confess everything to them, I imagined all the possibilties everything that could go wrong and every now and then I imagined them taking it well. Mostly, I thought how wrong everything could go, how wrong everything _would_ go when they decided they wanted nothing to do with me.

I also planned on telling the werewolves soon, I was even more unsure on they would take it since they hardly knew me, I thought about the scenario when one of them would ask me for proof.  
Unfortunately, I was unprepared for that, I had no proof I had my gun but that's not much proof at all. Instead I hoped no one asked me that question.

I glanced at the clock, it's been fifteen minutes that means they'll be here in approximately five minutes, I drew a deep breath. Here goes nothing, I walked outside of my room and began to descend the stairs at first I was quick, thinking that I should just get it over with.

Rip off the band-aid and all that.

As I did, my thoughts took a different turn and I was nervous again thinking of their responses and my steps grew slower and slower..  
"Move faster, Emmet is going to be home soon," a voice snapped from behind me. I turned to see Rosalie irritated by my slowness yet still looking as gorgeous as ever.

She huffed impatiently, and like a breeze of wind she passed me and before I could turn my head back around she was already at the bottom of the stairs and walking towards the couch. By the time I was downstairs, Alice was skipping downstairs and opening the door before Jasper could knock.

"Hello, darlin'," he drawled, his southern accent becoming more prominent. "Jasper!" Alice squealed, and hugged him before stepping back so he could walk inside, "Hello, Bella," he told me, before he was pulled by Alice upstairs. "You need to change," she told him.

I chuckled, poor Jasper. I turned my attention to the doorway, searching for my bronze-haired beauty when I was swept off my feet and I felt cool lips kissing my cheek. "My Bella," he breathed, my eyes instantly lit up when I saw him. He smiled, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too can you please put me back on the ground now?" I asked. He set me down, and smiled down at me before he furrowed his eyebrows, "What's wrong?" I asked. "We need to talk," he told me, before taking me upstairs.

"Alice tells me you have been out of it since you came back from La Push," he told me. "How did she know I was there?" I asked, I didn't tell her. "Your future disappeared," he answered, simply.

I nodded. "What happened?" he asked. "Lenny, a _co-worker _he used to work for Preese." He nodded, "He came here,and we got in a bit of a_ dispute_," I told him. He frowned and his eyes went dark, "I'll-"

"Then, Jake and his friends came and saved the day after I passed out," I finished quickly. "I think, I want to tell them what really happened Edward, I've been thinking about it ever since Saturday."

He nodded, "Are you sure?" he asked, I nodded. "Bella, they might already know," he confessed. My eyes widened, "What?" He winced, "You said Jeff was killed by Tanya Denali it so happens to be that we know them and we think of them as an second family we asked them about Jeff, Bella we never go on two week hunting trips."

"You lied to me."

He hung his head in shame, "Bella, I'm sorry but they were already tracking you in case you were going to try to kill them too, Alice had a vision about it, I had to tell her and I had to tell them too, before they went too far."

"So, they already know, everything?" I asked, he nodded, "So, you can stop talking to me in code now." The corners of his lips twitched into a smile before he frowned again, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, but...do they hate me?" I asked. He shook his head, "No, no one hates you." "Then, it's only fair for me to tell you in non-code form what happened between Lenny and I."

He nodded. "First, I have to tell you when Teri called me." "Teri? The nurse?" he asked. "You remembered?" I asked. He nodded, again. "Anyway, after everyone left Teri stook around and found the door that led upstairs."

"She roamed around, and then she went into Preese's office," I grimaced, "she saw his body there, found some files that contain information about every single person Preese hired and the completes assignments he'd given us."

"So, she called you when she found yours?" Edward asked. "Hey, who's telling this story me or you?" I asked. He smiled, I continued, "We decided to meet at the diner, she needed answers she told me that some people weren't happy about leaving these people were Lenny, his older brother Henry and Melissa."

"She told me that some weapons were missing from the Artillery Room, she also told me that she locked up the place and decided to give me the key, after that I went to go find Brenda she was at a sandwich shop on her lunch break."

"She identified Lenny and his partners told me the things she knew about them, she also gave me the tad bit of information that everyone knew I was the one to kill Preese."

Edward frowned, probably knowing what that meant. "Apparently everyone heard the gunshots but they didn't help out because they didn't want to get killed by Preese either except we use the term 'fired' anyway they knew I killed him when I ended being alive and sending everyone homefree."

"On Saturday I left to go to the bookstore where Lenny found me, he had a gun with him I had no choice but to let him lead me outside to his car, he asked me why I killed Preese, I told him I was saving my own life."

"He asked me why I didn't become the boss instead, kept the buisness going instead of letting everyone go he sees it the way Preese wants everyone else to, the way I think Henry and Melissa do."

"Which is?" he asked. "That as assassins it's our job to go and kill all the bad people in the world, that by doing that we're saving lives and such he was mad because now there's not many assassins left, he told me I letting all the bad guys get away."

I shook my head, "I tried telling him, that we shouldn't do that he wouldn't budge after that he tried making me an offer help them or die." Edward growled, I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down he relaxed, a bit.

"We fought, eventually he started to strangle me sometime after that the wolves came in and I passed out, when I woke up I was in Jacob's room."

"They wanted to know how I knew Lenny, why he tried to kill me I couldn't tell any of them that, I left in a hurry as soon as they let me go." "I'm going to kill, Lenny," he promised me. "Jacob beat you to it," I told him. He frowned, "I guess I owe that dog a lot now."

"Edward!"

Edward rolled his eyes, "I know he's your best friend Bella but he hurt you, Alice told me that you two got in a fight, and that you ended up drinking."

"Traitor," I muttered. "Bella," he warned, I sighed. "Technically, Jacob got angry because we're together so we didn't fight and I swear to you I wasn't drunk!"

"That's besides the point what if you were? You wouldn't be able to think straight and then-"

"But, I wasn't," I told him firmly. He sighed, "I was worried the whole time I was away, I'm never leaving for a two week hunting trip again."

"Good."


	21. Chapter 21

_A friend is one that knows you as you are, understands where you have been, accepts what you have become, and still, gently allows you to grow." -William Shakespeare_

_Bad news isn't wine. It doesn't improve with age. -Colin Powell_

**Bella's POV**

"Alice said that you dreamed of Preese," Edward said, I sighed. "How much is Alice telling you?" I asked. "I told her to tell me eveything that goes on while we were away." I frowned, but let it go, "It wasn't just a dream, it was a memory," I told him. "A memory?" Edward repeated, I nodded. "Tell me what happened."

"It took place in his office, it when he gave me my first assignment-my first killing," I glanced up quickly at his face and looked back down, "I didn't want to hurt them, so I shot them in the heads while they slept, he kept telling me how I did a good job," I laughed without humor, "he told me that I had to do it different ways though, I couldn't do the same thing over and over again because-"

"It'll create a pattern," Edward finished, I nodded. "I don't like remembering, and for me I felt like I was getting somewhere away from my past, I keep getting a wake up call."

"I know how you feel, Bella you know that you can still live your life right? You can't take it back, but you can move on," he told me. "It doesn't feel like it," I said quietly to myself.

"Bella, listen to me you can move on," he told me firmly, I nodded. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, can we please talk about something else?" I asked. "Sure. Tell me about your week in Florida, how's Renee and Phil?"

I smiled, "They're great." "Renee teached third graders now, she has a small group of trouble makers in her class, Phil still plays baseball, and I managed not to get sunburned when we went to the beach."

"I still can't believe it you know," Edward said as he played with a strand of my hair, "Can't believe what?" I asked. "You let Alice take you shopping, you actually went to her so she could take you shopping, and you let her buy you a gift too."

I frowned, "I was bored." He twirled the strand around his finger, "So when you are bored, you'll let me buy you things?" he asked. I shook my head, "It was a one time thing." He nodded, smiling. "What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Don't I ask you that?" "Edward.." "Nothing, love, nothing." I didn't believe him, I narrowed my eyes, "Very well, I was thinking how beautiful you are." More disbelief, but before I could say anything he pressed his lips against mine, he pulled away and I blinked forgetting what I was about to say.

"That's not fair, you used your dazzling powers on me!" He laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about," he told me, as he got up to play some music, "You know exactly what you did," I said. "I didn't do anything, besides kiss you."

I frowned, "Fine be that way," I told him, as I got a pillow and put it over my face. "What are you doing?" he asked, amused I felt the couch dip as he sat down. I didn't say anything, "Fine, be that way," he said, using my own words against me, "You could just tell me what you were thinking," I told him, the pillow making my voice muffled.

"I already told you, I was thinking how beautiful you are." I threw the pillow across the room, "Fine, fine I'll accept that answer," I told him, and got up from the couch, he smiled. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I have to go to La Push," I told him, he frowned. "Are you mad at me?"

I shook my head, "Of course not, but I just remembered that I have to go and-" Emmet opened the door and came in, "Bella phone!" he threw it at me, I instinctively put my hands up in front of my face. I waited for the impact, but none came I slowly put down my arms and saw Edward holding out my cellphone to me, I picked it up.

He raised his finger up, in a 'I'll be back' sign before running vampire speed out of the room, the phone was still ringing, "Hello?" "Hello, Bella," a voice said, it didn't sound like someone I knew. "Who is this?" I asked. "You don't know me? Surely, you've heard of me since you killed my brother!"

I flinched, "I didn't kill him, he did try to kill me though." "You didn't? Then who did?" he asked, I stayed silent what was I supposed to say? A werewolf? "I thought so, he tried to kill you so you killed him." "You're crazy if you really think you're helping the world by killing," I told him. "Mark my words Bella I'll get you, I don't tolerate traitors."

There was a dial tone, I hung up and sighed. "Bella?" I turned to see Alice standing in the doorway, "Who was on the phone?" "It was Henry," I said, "he's mad about Lenny's death."

"What did he say?" she asked, hesitantly. "He said that he would get me," I answered, "Don't worry Bella he can't hurt you, he's human there's no way he can get through us, vampires."

I smiled, I had such a great family, "Thanks Alice." "No problem," she said before giving me a quick hug and leaving the room and despite what Alice said I couldn't help but worry. "I heard what happened, are you alright?" Edward asked, walking towards me. I nodded, and sat down on the couch, "Alice is right Bella, he won't touch you not if I can do anything about it."

He paused as if he was hearing something, "Not if _we_ can do anything about it," he corrected. I stared at him and I thought about what Alice said, what he said, he was determined and I knew they meant every word they said. "But, it's my problem not yours," I told him.

"Silly Bella, you are part of the family, you've always have been if someone threatens you we've all been threatened, we love you and we'll protect you, why is that so hard to believe?" he asked.

I looked down, thinking about it, "Okay," I lifted my head up, "I believe you."

* * *

I spent the rest of the day with Edward, at night he hummed my lullaby for me until I fell asleep and I was happy and whole now that he was back, the next day I knew that I still had to tell the pack my past. I wasn't sure how they would take it, how would Jake take it? I've lied to him, to everybody and I've done horrible things.

I drove to La Push to Billy's house and parked, I took a deep breath as I got out of my car and walked up to the door. I raised my hand to knock when the door swung open, "Jacob," I said.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" he asked. "I have to talk to you, it's important," I told him. "Umm, okay come in then," he said, he stepped aside and gestured lamely for me to come in. I walked inside, "Is Billy here?" I asked. "Na, he's over at Old Quil's house," he answered. "Did you want to talk to him?"

I shook my head, "No. I was just wondering," I told him. "So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked, I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, and Jake sat on a old recliner.

"I sort of dodged a question Jared's question when I woke up in your room," I told him. "Yeah, only the bloodsucker knew right?" Jake asked, bitterness in his tone when he spoke of Edward. "His name is Edward, and the rest of the Cullens know too, I'm here to tell you actually," I told him.

"I lied to you," I said abruptly, "when I told you I was held hostage after a man kidnapped me and I didn't know him, I lied." He frowned, "You lied? Why? Bella you have to tell me the truth right now."

I nodded, "His name was Jeff he was told by his boss Preese to kidnapp me," I told him, "and as strange as this sounds I swear to you Jacob I'm telling the truth."

"He took me to an underground facility, think of it like a secret goverment funded hospital where they make new vaccines and other things, the nurses and doctors there willingly gave up their lives to work there and they didn't know that there was another floor that Preese-the man in charge of this facility made."

"The upper floor used the money that the goverment gave to the facility for their research to buy weapons and other things, he took people like me, and had them work for him or else he would have them killled."

"Why did he do that? Why did he take you?" Jake asked, he was angry and disgusted I could tell. "Preese had a wife and two daugther who were murdered, the police had no leads but Preese was pretty sure he knew who did it, but there was enough evidence to convict him his name was Mal, he was the ex-fiancee of Preese's wife he beat her and was mentally ill, he stalked her often until one day it all stopped, everything seemed ok Preese thought it made sense that he would kill his family."

"Somewhere along the lines, Preese decided to get people who had someone they loved killed and he would take them away from their lives and make them kill criminals, supposedly preventing crimes."

"And he hired you because Charlie was killed," Jacob breathed in realization, I nodded. "He made you kill people Bella? Is that what you meant when you said you've done horrible things?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, that's what I meant," I told him, he shook his head, "Bella he _forced_ you. He threatened to kill you, you had no choice I don't blame you." I cracked a smiled, "Thanks Jake."

"But, how did you get away?" he asked. "One day after a year and a half since Preese hired me, he gave us a personal mission, basically letting us kill whoever we wanted and, he gave me a file containing information about Charlie's killer."

"Us?" Jake repeated. "Jeff and I," I clarified, "Jeff was hired because his fiancee was raped and murdered five years ago, again they weren't caught and his parents were murdered by a vampire when he was only six years old, these were the people he was going to kill, Jack and his accomplinces and Tanya."

"Tanya is the bloodsucker, right?" Jake asked, I sighed, "Yes, Tanya is the vampire." "Preese gave us another file, it was his personal mission." Jake opened his mouth to say something but then shut it close, I continued."Anyway we got on a plane to Port Angeles which is where Sam Pickett lives."

"Sam Pickett?" Jake repeated, confused. "He's Charlie's killer," I explained. "We checked into out hotel room in the Red Lion Hotel and-"  
"Red Lion? That's fancy, Bells."

I sighed, "Sorry," Jake said. "Like I said we checked in, by the way I had to wear a disguise in case I ran into anybody in Port Angeles that would recongnize me, Jeff convinced me to go kill Sam but when I parked in front of his house, I thought of Charlie and I knew that he wouldn't want me to kill him, I had a choice for the first time, I didn't have to kill him if I didn't want to."

"So, I didn't, I drove back to the hotel and took a nap when I woke up I changed and got in my car, I drove around aimlessly until I got a flat tire, I didn't have a spare I went inside a bar asked the bartender for any nearby open auto shops, I was walking when I heard a muffled scream-" I took a deep breath.

"There was a young woman she was being held back against a wall, there were two man int he alley I walked over them to help her, I punched and kicked the man a few times, his name was Sammy his friend Rob ran away sometime during the fight I helped the woman get to her car, her name was Emily, I told her my name was Drew."

Jacob's mouth fell open, "You were the one who saved Emily?" he asked, shocked. I smiled, "Yeah. Jeff called me after I took a shower at her house, he picked me up I wasn't supposed to go see her again like I did but after I got back from Alaska.." I trailed off.

I shook my head, "The next morning we got on a plane to Alaska, I saw the files that Jeff had when he was gone, and saw Tanya's picture, I knew she was a vampire and so I knew when Jeff tried to kill her he would wind up dead, I told him I'd help him so i could be there when he tried to kill her to stop him."

"He didn't listen, I saw them carrying his body and they saw me, I panicked and drove the car back to the motel I packed and got on a plane to Port Angeles, to complete Preese's personal mission, his name was Mal and he was the one who killed Preese's family."

"Before that I went to Emily's house, I don't know why I just did she was nice to me the next night I drove up to Mal's house but he wasn't there, I found his car and walked around, I found him talking to Sammy I managed to get in a couple of punched before Mal held me from the back and Sammy was punching me in the gut..anyway someone interverned I shot Mal in the chest before I could shoot again a hand held my wrist stopping me."

I took a deep breath, "It turned out to be Edward who saved me, I still killed Mal though he recongnized my scent and started to ask questions, why was I killing the man and all that, I told him the truth what would it matter? I was never seeing him again, I got in my car and drove away from him and the next morning I got on a plane to Ohio."

"Preese didn't care that Jeff was killed, we got in an arguement and he tried to kill me, I ended up killing him I got a speakerphone and told everyone that everyone could go, they didn't have to work for Preese anymore, than I left and came back to Port Angeles."

"Unfortunately, some people agreed with Preese, and those peole were Lenny, Henry, and Melissa they got some guns from the Artillery Room and left, Teri a nurse was the last to leave she called me, wanted answers we met each other at a diner, she told me everything that happend after I left, I also went to go visit Brenda another assassin-she was Jeff's partner and she told me about Lenny and his brothers."

I went on to tell him, that Brenda works at La Bella Italia and goes by the name Cheri, and that Lenny tried offered me to help them before trying to kill me, I told him how I ran into Alice-or she came and found me really. I also told him about Henry's call yesterday, he took in all of this quietly, asking questions every now and then.

"Bella, there's one more thing you should know," Jake said, I stared at him. "What?" I asked. "Do you know a bloodsucker by the name of Victoria?"

**Notice that I used two qoutes, I used two because I couldn't make up my mind. I'm sorry for not updating as soon as I usually do, or as soon as you would have liked me to. (Tht rhymes!) But..I just didn't know what to write.**


	22. Chapter 22

_Some men never grow up. -Unknown_

**Bella's POV**

"Yes, but how do you know her?" I asked, after I recovered from my shock. "Bella, she's been trying to get to you ever since that bloodsucker left, then you ran away and she went after you, and now that you're back, she's back," Jacob said.

Victoria has been after me all this time? "W-why?" I asked. Jacob shrugged, "We don't know, she always gets away somehow and we've done a pretty good job of blocking her, but Sam isn't sure it'll last any longer," he answered.

I sighed, this can't be happening not now at least, I groaned and buried my face into a nearby pillow. "I'm sorry, Bells I know it's the last thing you want to hear," Jake told me, I smiled. "Thanks for telling me Jacob, I have to go now though, I'll see you around?" I suggested, as I got up.

"See you around, Bells and drive safely," Jacob told me. I rolled my eyes, "A vampire and two assassins are after me, driving safely is the least of my problems," I replied, I got to the door, "but ok, I'll drive as safely as I can."

He watched me leave, as soon as I was out of his sight I floored it, Edward is going to have a stroke when he hears this. I saw a few blurs in the trees as I drove, soon the blurs slowed and turned into giant bear-sized wolves.

I gaped, the pack sure were big, is that how big Jacob is in wolf form? I gulped, feeling a bit of pathos for Lenny and tried to focus on my driving. I glanced back one last time to see a huge black wolf, he nodded his head at me, not sure what I else to do I nodded back. The wolf jogged back, and I returned my attention to the road.

As quickly as I could I parked in the driveway, and ran out of the car and to the front of the house letting the door close shut behind me, "Edward," I called, knowing he could hear me from anywhere in the house.

"What's wrong?" he asked, he stood right next to me. "Jacob told me that Victoria is after me," I answered. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he let out an audible growl. "He said that she's been after me for years, she looked for me when I ran away," I admitted. He sighed, "She won't touch you," he vowed.

"Alice," he called. "I didn't see it," she said, "If you can look..." he didn't get to finish his sentence Alice's eyes were blank as she searched through the future. "Nothing," she said, sounding dejected. "It's like there's something blocking my visions.." she trailed, her eyebrows scrunched up in frustration.

"The wolves," she said suddenly, "They have been protecting you from Victoria all this time maybe it's them," she said. I thought it over, it did make sense since Alice couldn't see them, if they get involved in my future she wouldn't be able to see mine either.

"You mean we'll be teaming up with the pack?" Edward asked, he didn't sound pleased. "Think of it this way, Edward they'll be helping us protect Bella, and they already have been protecting her when we couldn't," she added. He frowned, before he gaved in, "Fine," he said, but still he didn't sound pleased.

He looked at Alice as if she said something, I looked between them it seemed as if they were having another one of their silent conversations. It irritated me, not being able to know what they were talking about, it's like a secret I wasn't in on.

I waited as patiently as I could for their discussion to be over, Edward sighed and Alice smiled triumphantly, then she turned to me, "Bella, you should go take a shower, you're getting the smell of dog in the house."

I nodded, and went upstairs to take a shower, I knew they were just keeping me busy so they could talk more about it. What was it that they didn't want me to know?

I grabbed my towel and some clothes to change into before heading into the bathroom, I let the water run as I stripped down then I put my hand in the water to test it, before stepping inside.

I imagined what they were talking about, what they were keeping from me, what they didn't want me to hear so badly that they sent me out of the room. What if they already knew that Victoria was after me?

I thought back to Edward's reaction to the news, and decided it was genuine. Maybe, it had something to do with Henry's call? Though I'm sure, Henry is the least of our problems right now.

Sure, Henry is dangerous and threatend my life, but he isn't a vampire and they were more capable of killing me then he was. But, why? Why did Victoria want to kill me?

I haven't done anything to her have I? I closed my eyes, willing for all of this to go away everything was so much easier, and so much happier when I was spending summer with Edward two years ago.

The water washed over my face, and soon it got cold indicating that I spent more time than I thought in the shower, I shut the water off and looked at my fingers, they were wrinkled. Yup, this wasn't very green of me, I slid the shower door open and stepped out, one hand reached for the towel, and the other was on the wall to steady myself in case I fell.

And in my case, that was very likely. I dried my body and pulled out some body lotion before wrapping a towel around my head, and putting on my clothes.

I barely stepped out of the bathroom when I heard a loud crash from the bottom of the stairs, I instantly made my way down. "Emmet, Jasper!"


	23. Chapter 23

_Believe those who are seeking the truth. Doubt those who find it. ~Andre Gide_

**Bella's POV**

It was Esme, Jasper had Emmet pinned down on the floor, and on the broken glass coffee table. Which explained the crash, in a flash Jasper and Emmet were standing again, looking ashamed.

Esme had her hands on her hips, "What do you have to say for yourselves?" she asked, I've never seen Esme irritated much less angry, and the two ashamed vampires would have been comical if it weren't for the circumstances.

"We're sorry, Esme," they apologized in sync, I wondered just how many times this has happened. "And?" she questioned. "We'll clean up the mess, and we will not wrestle in the house," they answered simultaneously.

"Now, go get the broom and clean up this mess," she ordered, they left. "Oh, dear now I need to buy a new coffee table," she said. She turned to me, "Bella! Would you like to accompany me?" she asked, I haven't spent much time with Esme lately, this was my chance. I nodded, "Sure."

"Thank you, go get your coat it's cold outside," she told me, I nodded and went to my room. I got my coat and gloves and hurried downstairs, she was already waiting for me. "Goodbye," I said, knowing everyone could hear me as we stepped out, we got inside Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Bella is there anything you would like to add to your room?" she asked, as we drove to the furniture store, "No, I like my room just the way it is, thank you," I told her, she nodded.

She parked the car but made no move to get out, "Bella, I know you've been through a lot and still are going through some tough things, but I'd like you to know no one judges you, and we love you very much and I am so proud to see how stronger you are, you grew up to be a amazing young woman, Bella."

I smiled, "Thank you Esme." It was something I needed to hear, especially from Esme. Shopping with Esme wasn't tortuous and tiring like shopping with Alice, it was simple and comfortable. I'd prefer it this way, once Esme bought the coffee table and some other furniture to redecorate Carlisle and hers bedroom we left.

"Are you hungry?" Esme asked, "A little," I answered. "What would you like to eat?" she asked, I looked around our surroundings, "There's a sandwhich shop, not far from here," I told her. She nodded, I told her where to turn until we saw the shop come into view, my stomach growled and suddenly felt very empty.

Esme phone started ringing, she answered it and pressed it to her ear, "Really?" she asked, "Okay, thank you Alice, yes I'll be very careful." "Bye."

"What did she say?" I asked, after she hung up the phone. "There are going to be some sun rays shining through the clouds, so I'll have to park beneath a tree and cover-up," she answered, she put the car into reverse and parked into a space shaded by a huge tree with it's branches bending and hanging over the car.

After parking, Esme then got a scarf out from the glove compartment and wrapped it around her and put on a pair of gloves, all of this of course was matching. "Are you sure it's okay for you to go out there? I can just have the sandwhich to-go and come back," I told her.

"It's alright Bella, Alice said some sun rays it'll still be very cloudy," she assured me, I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car. Esme locked the doors, and we walked towards the sandwhich shop.

I went up to the counter, and ordered a ham sandwich on wheat bread, I got a bottle of lemonade and paid for my food before sitting at the round red table.

I bit into my sandwhich, Esme watched me curiously I chewed my food quickly and took a gulp of lemonade, "Why does everyone do that?" I asked. "Why does everyone do what?" Esme asked, I sighed. "Watch me eat," I answered.

"Everyone does that?" she asked, I blushed, "No. But, every vampire," I told her, she smiled, "Sorry. It's just I'm wondering how you can eat _that_," Esme said. I rolled my eyes, "Is it really that bad to you?" I asked.

She nodded, "Very bad, disgusting actually," she answered. I nodded, and continued eating and tried to ignore that Esme was still watching, I let my eyes wander around the shop.

The place was actually very clean, there weren't many people in the shop and it was very quiet. Then the door opened, the bell chimed and a man walked in, and my mouth dropped.

Because the person who walked through the door, was no other than Lenny. I quickly turned away, Lenny tried to kill me, and he almost did but Jared said that Jake killed him, that his brains were smashed.

But, he looks healthy and without a doubt alive. "Bella?" Esme asked, she sounded concerned. I turned around to face her, "We have to get out of here," I whispered, my eyes flickered to Lenny. He was ordering a sandwich, and then flickered back to Esme, she turned her head briefly and saw Lenny.

"Bella, do you know that young man?" she asked, I nodded, "He's Lenny," I whispered, Esme's eyes widened, we stood up from the table and walked towards the door, "Bella?"

I closed my eyes and forced myself to keep walking, _Don't turn around!_My mind screamed at me, if I hesitant or turn around he'll recognize me, Esme and I were getting closer to the car now. "Bella!"

Esme started the car and we pulled out, I glanced at the rear view mirror and saw Lenny standing in the entrance, watching us leave. "You said that man was dead," Esme said, as she drove. "I thought he was!"

My heart was pounding, now I had two furious assassins after me and then there's Melissa who probably wants to recruit me like Lenny first offered. "Bella, calm down," Esme told me, looking at me concerned. "I can't!" I said, trying to take deep breathes to calm myself but instead I ended up hyperventilating.

Esme started to drive faster now, I felt like my heart was going to explode, how many times am I going to make enemies that want me dead? First, James, then Lenny, then Henry, then Victoria, and now Lenny again!

"Bella, please you need to calm down, this isn't good for you, try to go asleep," Esme said, in a soothing voice. But, it didn't do any good, I was still having a panicking.

The car came to a halt, Esme carried me inside the house, "Jasper!" she called, he took one look at me and began throwing calming waves at me, once I calmed down he made me feel exhausted.

I heard voices before blacking out, but they were all blurred, but I knew they were talking about me. It was easier to be unconscious, it's peaceful there. No crazy vampires, werewolf best friend, assassins after my life, or a iron key that binds me to my past.

Just me in a dark pool, where I float as everything else blurs around me. And, sadly this never lasts as long as I'd like, my eyes fluttered open and I sat up in the soft and cozy bed. Slowly, then all at once everything came back to me, I sighed and got off the bed my feet didn't even hit the floor when Edward came rushing into the room.

"Bella," he said, and came at my side, "Are you alright?" he asked. I turned to him, and stopped myself from snapping at him, "I'm fine," I told him. "Esme said you saw Lenny? And, you were panicking so much that Jasper had to intervene," he said, I looked down embarrassed.

"Yeah, I didn't handle it very well," I answered, I looked back at him, "How could Lenny still be alive?" "I don't know, love," he replied, "I don't know."


	24. Chapter 24

The past is strapped to our backs. We do not have to see it; we can always feel it. ~Mignon McLaughlin, _The Neurotic's Notebook_, 1960

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't figure it out, how someone could come back from the grave like Lenny did. It was mind boggling, and he had seen us as we left the shop. He knew it was me, he didn't know who Esme was though, and I knew he'd try to find out then wait for when I am alone to kill me.

That is if, he goes by the book or decides to try to kill me and the Cullens. Either way, I was kept prisoner inside the house all day and all night they didn't want to take any chances, but not because of Lenny and Henry, and Melissa.

But, because of Victoria. The Cullens could easily kill the assassins before they could even try to hit them but Victoria was a vampire. An incredible vindictive and evasive vampire set out to kill me.

Edward was still not happy about it, and neither was the wolves but they formed an temporary alliance, this alliance also granted the Cullens to cross the boundray line if it had something to do with Victoria, and let the pack go on the Cullen's land.

And, I was to wait for them to find and kill all my enemies inside the house, so _I_ wouldn't get hurt. I knew I couldn't kill Victoria, but could I at least lend them a helping hand in the assassin assassination?

After all, these were my battles and they were fighting them for me! Edward told me that Victoria wasn't my battle to fight because she was only after me because what happened with James, and that was his fault-that's what he claimed, I liked to think we were both at fault-and that Lenny, Henry, and Melissa wasn't my fault.

I nearly scoffed before he continued saying, that it was forced on me by Preese because technically that was all _his _I fault. I said he right excpet for one thing, this was my fault.

We couldn't talk each other into believing what the other was trying to say, so neither of us brought it up anymore. I sighed, "Oh, relax Bella," Alice said, "this would all be over soon, and you would have nothing to worry about." Then, she continued to paint my toenails, I didn't say anything instead I tried to relax and empty my head of all thoughts.

I closed my eyes, and thought of my lullaby to help sooth me and thankfully it worked, unfortunately I also fell asleep. And old memories that I tried to forget resurfaced.

_"What are you doing in my house?" she asked, her eyes widening I walked towards her causing her to walk backwards into the counter. "I'm here to deliver your death," I answered, my eyes flickered to her hand she was slowly moving to the kitchen knife._

_"Don't even think about it," I told her. Her hand fell back to her side, "Why do you want to kill me?" she asked. "Boss, told me to you've killed someone once before right?" I replied simply. Sometimes I would try to act emotionless when I did my missions, because I knew that if I felt any guilt before I actually commited the crime, I might actually leave some evidence._

_Something, that would surely get me killed. _

_"I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled. "Jimmy, ex-boyfriend cheated on you with your sister you were so enraged that when they fell asleep in your bed that you cut the gas pipe in the kitchen and threw the candle inside the house window."_

_"Both burned to a crisp before they could even wake up," I continued, "So many people gave you their condolescenes and some even gave you money to support yourself, you created such a great alibi the police didn't even think that you would be a suspect."_

_"Shut up!" she shouted at me, tears pouring down on her face, "You don't know how it's like!"  
I stared at her, my eyes hard and cold, "Of course I do, I know you feel horrible lying to so many people, acting like the victim when you're really the killer, I know it even better than you do."_

_"What are you talking about?" she asked, her hands were shaking. "Don't be afraid," I murmured. "Pain fades," "you won't have to live in constant guilt anymore."_

_I walked towards her and sliced her throat with my pocketknife, "At least it's over for you." I'm still here._

I woke up with a gasp, Alice stared at me not saying anything, "Maybe we should do your manicure later, I think you need to eat lunch," she told me, I followed her downstairs to the kitchen to ashamed to make any conversation.

She made me a tuna sandwhich and gave me some strawberry lemonade before sitting at the table across from me, "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, quietly. "Not right now," I answered, just as quietly. I ate my lunch silently and washed the dished before sitting back at the table, "Are you sure no one hates me?" I asked.

Alice looked at me blankly, "Bella. We all killed before, and we hate to see you go through this, that you of all people had to go through this, but I promise you that soon you won't be haunted by the memories anymore."

"I try to forget, but I can't, and I want to move on but everytime I get farther away from my past it get's closer," I told her truthfully, "It follows me everywhere I go, I can feel it on me and I can't ignore it Alice," I said desperately.

"Bella, all you need is closure, and when this is over you'll get it." "When will that be?" I asked. "As soon as Victoria and the other assassins die," she answered, "as soon as nothing chases you from your past anymore, then you'd feel better."

I didn't respond, I wasn't sure if that was possible anymore but I guess I would have to wait and see then I'd make my decesion. I knew I couldn't run away from my past anymore, and I wasn't sure if I had the courage and strength to face it head-on, and I knew moving on wouldn't be easy, but I hoped that I could.

Alice left me alone to my thoughts, I needed to get out of the house though, breathe in fresh air and pretend like I'm just a normal girl, living a normal life even just for a few hours. "Alice," I called, a bit hesitantly. This would either work or not, and the most likely scenraio is that it won't, "Can I go out for a little while?" I asked, "by myself," I quickly added.

She frowned, "Bella-" she began, then her eyes glazed over and her feet stepped backwards almost clumisly, which was odd since Alice was one of the most graceful people I know. I tried to catch her, but when her body fell into my arms it was like trying to carry a car, I held her in place for all of two seconds before my arms gave out and she collapsed on top of me.

I groaned, feeling the impact of her body against mine which was a million times worse than being punched in the gut, I took a sharp intake of breath and felt the pain in my stomach. Bruises, I thought I was one hundred and percent sure I would have bruises all over my stomach.

I layed on the floor with Alice's still motionless body laying on top of mine, I couldn't move and I was sure that if this was Emmet..I'd be dead by now. Finally, Alice's vision ended and she got off of me, "Sorry, Bella!" she apologized.

I exhaled in relief, feeling much better now that the weight of her body off of mine she helped me up, "It's okay Alice," I said, my voice hoarse. "Are you seriously damaged?" she asked concerned, and oddly it sounded like a insult, but I knew it wasn't, "No," I answered, "just a bit bruised."

She nodded, "So, about your request," she began, I waved her off, "I know, I can't go," I finished for her. She frowned, "No. I was going to say be careful and don't stay out for too long," she told me. My eyes widened, "What?" Alice asked, "Do I look like Edward?"

I grinned, "No," I replied. "Good," she said, "he's so masochistic."

I took the keys of Alice's Porsche-she said taking my car was too obvious- and left cruising down the roads and roaming around the city until I was satasfied. I was walking back to the Porsche when I saw a man leaning against it, arms crossed, waiting for me.

My first thought was that Edward had found me, but as I got closer I realized it was someone else. "I thought you drove an Aero X not a Porsche," he said, I ignored him, "What are you doing here, Lenny?" I asked.

He frowned, "What are you-" then he grinned, and soon he was laughing. "What?" I demanded. "Didn't you know, Bella?" he asked, "Lenny and I were twins."

**I apologize for spelling erros, everytime I click 'spellcheck' it says: 'Error response:' have no idea why. Sorry short chapter, dont have much..ah writing urges right now.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry to keep, you waiting, school remember? But, now I'm DONE! =) **

**Bella's POV**

Twins? Of course, that makes sense. I was a bit relieved to discover that Lenny did not return from the afterlife, it meant that it was Henry I saw at the sandwich shop. My relief quickly dissipated as I remembered Henry, he was here most likely armed and ready to kill me, while I was here defenseless and alone, no one knew where I was, and unless Alice got a vision of this no one will even know Henry was here until it was too late.

I gulped. "I was surprised to see you in that sandwich shop," he continued, "you acted like you did not see me, but by the way you bolted out there before eating your sandwich I knew it had to be you." He was so casual about it, I found it hard to believe, he had to snap at any moment now. How long will he be able to keep himself in control, when he thinks I killed his brother?

I heard that a bond between twins runs deeper than any average pair of siblings, so I imagined that the pain and grief of the loss of one would be greater too. And, the anger and the desire for vengeance too.

"How'd you find me?" I asked. "I had Melissa keeping tabs this whole time, I found out where you're staying at too," he grinned, "you should know better than to bring people into this, Bella."

"You have no reason to kill them, they don't even know you," I told him. "I have one reason, they know you and you obviously care a lot about them," he replied. "You killed my brother," he said, "the only family I had left, the only friend-"

"What about Melissa?" I interjected. "Melissa is a team mate, we aren't close," he answered. "Anyway, you took the only person I had left, I'm going to make sure you end up with no one, nothing to live for and then I'll kill you."

"So, you're not going to kill me?"

"Not at this very moment," he replied. "Nice Porsche," he commented, "Maybe I'll give it to Melissa after we kill you," he said, "See you later, Bella," he told me as he walked by, he squeezed my shoulder and smiled, "Next time there will be no mercy," he whispered.

Then he was gone.

I shivered in the cold, but I also trembled in fear I could have died, but my death was delayed. I drove back home silently as paranoia crept on me and took hold of me, making me look over my shoulder every few seconds as I fumbled with the key and tried to twist it in the ignition.

Even as I drove my eyes flickered to the rearview mirrors, he knew where I lived now. I always suspected it, but having it confirmed is another thing, and now I knew that he just wasn't after me but my family.

The Cullens, could protect themselves, but Renee and Phil couldn't and then he might attack Billy too, after all he was good friends with Charlie. I shouldn't have came, I thought, I shouldn't have came back.

It would be better if I stayed a little longer after I killed Preese, this way I could have seen for myself who didn't want to go, I would've handled it then, somehow.

There was Melissa, it wasn't personal between her and I, I've never met her before so she could be anywhere, she could've seen me, seen everyone I spent time with, the places I went, and I wouldn't have known then because I didn't know I was being watched, I didn't know because I didn't know who would be watching me.

I bit my lip, Brenda didn't mention how Melissa looked like, didn't mention Henry and Lenny were twins, if she did this would be easier. Should I see her again? It would put her in danger though, she just wants to live a normal life and get away from the things she left behind in Ohio.

That's what I wanted too, still do seeing her again would be taking that away from her, I wouldn't go back to Teri for the same reasons. Then how? How would I know what Melissa looks like?

I parked Alice's Porsche in the garage, I walked inside the house and found that Edward was pacing and pulling at his hair in the living room, Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap looking guilty, and Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the love seat. Emmet sat on the floor beneath Rosalie as she twirled her fingers into his curly brown hair.

All of their heads snapped up the second I walked into the room, I closed the door behind me and wished I could seep through the walls to escape their stares.

"You're making her uncomfortable, stop staring," Jasper murmured, they looked away except for Edward who walked over to me and scanned my body for any injuries. "Did he hurt you?" he asked. I shook my head, Edward breathed a sigh of relief, "I was so worried," he told me.

"I didn't mean to worry you, or anybody else," my eyes looked over his shoulder where everyone else sat then back at him, "I didn't know, he was going to be there."

"Of course you didn't, you should have stayed inside the house," he said sternly, "I could have lost you, Bella," he said and his voice broke. I was saddened instantly, I didn't want to hear him sad because of me, worried and afraid that Henry might be killing me, wondering where I am, if I'm coming back alive.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized, I was so ashamed how could have been so stupid? The second I was gone and alone, Henry would have cornered me, it's what Preese taught us.

Someone cleared their throat, we both turned to face them I blushed, realizing everyone heard what we said. "Did he say anything?" Jasper asked, "Henry?" I asked, walking around Edward and closer to the others, he nodded.

I nodded, "He said, that next time there would be no mercy," I answered, "and that he was going to kill my family, leave me all alone before killing me." Edward stood next to me, and wrapped an arm around my waist, "He won't touch you," he said firmly.

"Maybe not me, but my family," I told him, "How are we going to protect Renee and Phil?" I asked him. He frowned, "We'll figure something out," he promised. "Henry was the only one there?" Carlisle asked, "Not Lenny?"

I shook my head, "Lenny's dead, Henry and Lenny were twins." "That explains it, I was wondering how someone could survive his injuries, and appear to be the picture of health, it's impossible," Carlisle said.

I nodded, "Is that all he said?" Jasper asked, "That's all," I answered. "I think we should contact the wolves, figure out a plan we have to protect Bella's parents, and Bella," Carlisle faced me, "please stay inside the house." "Yes, Carlisle."

Everyone stood to leave and go to their rooms, but Alice walked up over to me, "I'm sorry, you almost died, again Bella," she told me, I shook my head, "Don't apologize, it was my idea."

"But, I let you go and I've shouldn't have especially after my vision," she insisted, "but if you really think you took a part in this, I'll accept your apology."

"What was your vision about, Alice?" I asked, remembering when her eyes glazed over in the kitchen and my attempt to catch her. She glanced quickly at Edward, from my peripheral vision I saw him shake his head, Alice looked back at me, "I'll let Edward tell you about it," she said.

I watched her dance away before turning back to Edward, "What was her vision about?" I asked, again. Edward's golden eyes stared into mine for a moment before he sighed, he put his hand on my back and gently guided me forward and up the stairs. He led me up to his room, and he closed the door behind us before he finally spoke.

"Alice's vision was mainly about Victoria _and _Henry, working together to kill you." My eyes felt like they were about to bulge out of my head, as one thought ran through my head, "You mean..."

He nodded, "Yes. Victoria changed Henry into a vampire." I blinked, "But, I just saw him..." "Future? Remember, Bella?" He asked me. "Besides," he continued, "Alice's visions can always change, because the future always changes, and even if Henry was not changed into a vampire, we would still have Victoria and a newborn army on our hands."

I shook my head, "Edward, what is this about a newborn army? I don't understand." He took a deep breath, out of habit more than necessity I'm sure, "It usually occurs in the South, sometimes other vampires will create an army of vampires to control their territory against other vampires, and other newborn armies, the Volturi guard would in most cases, come and eliminate the armies and the creators of the newborn vampires, because of the high death tolls that cause suspicion in the human world."

"Have you seen this before?" I asked, carefully. Edward shook his head, "Never. And, I hope I never will, I've heard how gruesome those wars could be." "Edward," I whispered, "Victoria has an entire army, we'll be outnumbered, right? Wouldn't that mean-" I choked on a sob, my body began to shake, I took a deep breath and tried to get my emotions under control, "wouldn't that mean everyone might not make it out?"

I kept my head down, and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over, _No,_ I thought, _don't cry._ I wiped my eyes, and took a few deep breathes and tried to relax and swallow the grief I felt inside me, I raised my head, "Edward, I don't want anyone to die, because of me."

"Bella, if anyone does die, it won't be _because_ of you," Edward assured me, I finished his sentence in my mind, if anyone dies it won't be be _because_ of me, it would be _for_ me. How would I cope with that?

Edward soothed me, and comforted me as he whispered assurances and ran his hand down my hair and held me in his arms, without thought I allowed the tears to flow and for the grief to overwhelm for a bit.

Strangely, I felt better afterwards I cried, I pulled away from Edward and rubbed my eyes, feeling tired. Without a word, Edward picked me up in his arms and carried me back to my room, I felt my head gently hit the pillow, Edward tucked me in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Go to sleep," he said, quietly. I patted the spot next to me on the bed, in one fluid movement Edward laid next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist, "Goodnight Edward."

"Sweet dreams, Bella." Then I fell asleep.

* * *

My eyes opened, Edward wasn't lying down next me like he was when I fell asleep, instead he sat on a chair, his clothes were changed and he smiled when he caught my eye, "Good morning, love," he greeted. "Good morning, Edward," I replied, and sat up, I put my hand over my mouth as I yawned.

"What time is it?" I asked. "9:45 A.M.," he answered. I nodded, silence filled the room, and I began to think about what happened last night, "What are we going to do, today?" I asked. He shrugged, "Whatever, comes our way."

I nodded. I got out of the bed, and walked to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth as I tried to come up with a list of things Edward and I could do today, _without _getting bored. The list was non-existent though, how many things can you do to make time pass by without leaving the house? I rinsed my mouth, and washed my face before stepping out of the bathroom.

When I came out of the bathroom, Edward wasn't waiting in my room like he usually does, I debated whether or not I should wait for him to come back, but after a few minutes my stomach growled and I went downstairs.

I was surprised to see that Edward was cooking, "You cook?" I asked. He turned to face me, "I watch the Food Network, so I could cook for you," he answered, "So, yes now I cook." I walked closer, I was right behind him now I peered over his shoulder to see what he was cooking, bacon and eggs.

Mmmm...my stomach growled again. He grinned, "You like bacon and eggs then?" he asked, I smiled, "You can _never_ go wrong with bacon and eggs," I told him. "Take a seat, then they're almost done."

Wordlessly, I took a seat at the table and waited eagerly for breakfast. A few minutes later, Edward came back with a steaming plate of bacon and eggs, a glass of orange juice, and some toast.

My mouth literally began to water, embarrased I quickly swallowed and stabbed my fork into the scrambled eggs and ate it. Edward was watching me intently, he usually watched me as I ate, but now he made the food himself.

My eyes widened, "Oh my God! Edward these are the best eggs I've ever had!" I exclaimed, and quickly ate another, he grinned at my enthusiam, "Thank you." "How does someone who doesn't eat, make such great food?" I wondered aloud.

I took a gulp of my orange juice, and instantly regretted it, "What's wrong?" Edward asked, concerned. "Is there something in the orange juice? I checked the expiration date and everything."

He took my glass and examined it, I shook my head, "Edward, I'm sure the orange juice is great, it's just that I just brushed my teeth, so now the orange juice tastes bitter and sour," I explained.

He set down the glass, "Would you like something else to drink, then?" I shook my head, "No, it'll go away on its own, I'll drink the orange juice later." He nodded, I continued to eat when there was half a strip of bacon left and half my eggs were gone, I decided to try drinking the orange juice again.

This time I was cautious, I took a small sip of the juice before taking a larger one, and then I took a gulp. "Ah," I said, now that my thirst was quenched. "I take it, it's not bitter and sour anymore?" Edward asked.

I smiled, "No, it's not." I finished the eggs and bacon, I realized I forgot the toast, I noticed there was no butter on it and got up to get some butter. "Bella," Edward began, "butter is not good for your cholestrol."

I froze, he sounded so unbelievebely like Carlisle I wasn't sure whether to laugh or just gape at him. "That's what Carlisle said," I told him. "Maybe, you should listen to him then," Edward told me. I shook my head, "I'm not going to put too much," I assured him. He sighed, I put on an exaggerated thin layer of butter on each slice of toast, so thin it was hardly noticeable and then put away the butter.

After eating breakfast, Edward insisted he'd wash the dishes even though I protested, "I'm almost twenty-one years old, Edward stop babying me."

"I am not babying you," he argued, I rolled my eyes. "Then, let me wash dishes," I challenged, he shook his head, I huffed, "You are so stubborn!" To my surprise, he laughed, and he laughed hard. "I'm stubborn?" he repeated, I nodded, "Yes, what's so funny about it?" I asked, irritated. He shook his head, and chuckled to himself.

I sighed, and stomped back to my room and grabbed my old CD player and put the Linkin Park CD in it and plugged in my headphone before hitting play. I blocked out the rest of the world, to be honest I was just letting my temper get the best of myself, I took a deep breath, I have to apologize to Edward.

I felt a shift in my bed, I raised my head, Edward sat on the edge of my bed looking apologetic, I shook my head, _No, I'm going to apologize._ He frowned, sad. I took off my headphone and put my hand on his, "I'm sorry," I apologized, he opened my mouth to say something but I quickly continued, "I'm not really mad at you, I swear, it's just my temper that's all. I'm sorry," I repeated.

His eyes flickered down to our hands, "I understand," he said slowly, "but you had a point, Bella," he told me, I looked up at him, "You are not a baby, you are a young woman, but I just want to take care of you and spoil you, I've forgotten how you detest being taken care of, but that doesn't mean I'll stop trying."

I sighed, he continued, "I'm sure I can let you do some things by yourself, I admit that I can be stubborn," he said, "and you are too." I smiled, "We make quite a match," I commented. He grinned, "Yes, we do," he agreed. I smiled, "Edward," I began, the sudden need to say it was strong, "I love you."

He beamed, "I love you too."

I pecked him on the lips, and then twice more, "Bella," he murmured, against my lips, "Yes?" "Prepare yourself." I blinked, confused as he pulled away and before I could react the door swung open, "Bella!" Alice's voice trilled, "I got a surprise for you!"

I groaned, those words were all I needed to hear, to know I was about to experience torture. Alice dragged me to her room, where I drowned in clothes, make-up, and hot curling irons and blow dryers. "Why are you even doing this? We aren't going anywhere," I asked, then paused as I corrected myself, "Well, at least I'm not."

"It's fun, silly!" she answered me, I groaned, "Don't move, or else you'll get burned!" Alice scolded me, _Yes,_ I thought,_ this is fun._ After, Alice dressed me up like a Barbie doll, we went downstairs because Alice planned for us to see movies and eat popcorn, well _I_ was going to eat popcorn.

I sat next to Edward, Emmet turned the lights off and the movie began to play, a group of young adults were shown checking into a hotel, soon people were getting murdered, a blonde girl ran into a hotel room and hid in the closet, the killer was about to give up when her cellphone rang. The last thing I remember, was hearing her scream as he slid the closet door open and swung the axe at her.

"Bella." I mumbled something and turned to my side, "Bella," the voice said again. "Go away," I told it, and threw a pillow at the voice. A cold hand put his hand on my bare shoulder, I instantly awoke. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep." "Oh," I said, "for how long?" "An hour and thirty minutes," Edward answered, "Otherwise known as, the entire movie!" Emmet yelled, I jumped and he laughed. "What's wrong, Bella? Were you scared?" he teased.

"Yes, I was scared of a horror movie, even though I was sitting in a room full of vampires," I replied, sarcastically. Emmet laughed, then stopped, "Aw, man! The dog is here!" he whined, I stood up, "Jacob?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Bella's POV**

I made my way over to the door, opening before he could ring the doorbell again, Jacob stood there shirtless, with no shoes and wearing a pair of cargo pants despite the chilly rainy weather outside. "Jacob," I said, "Bella." "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Yes," Rosalie said from the living room, "what are you doing here, _dog_?" I winced, Jacob grinned, "Hey, there _bloodsucker_," he greeted, with false politeness. I saw Rosalie grimace, I turned back to Jacob and smiled apologetically at him, I stepped aside so he could enter the house, his nose wrinkled and a expression of disgust crossed his face.

"You don't smell very good, either," Emmet remarked, when he saw this. I frowned, confused. "I don't smell anything." Emmet and Jacob laughed, then stopped immediately to frown at each other, "Vampires and werewolves are naturally enemies," Jacob explained.

"And, to vampires, werewolves smell like wet dogs," Jasper finished. "And bloodsuckers smell sickly sweet," Jacob continued. I nodded to show I understood, "Jake, they're vampires and they do have names," I informed him. He rolled his eyes, not caring.

"You never answered my question," I pointed out. "_Carlisle_," he said, "told Sam that we needed to make a new plan because your parents are in danger," he answered, "and also, I heard you were almost killed? How could you parasites let that happen?" he asked, his question aimed at the others in the living room.

Rosalie snarled, "We are _not_ parasites, dog!" Alice had that guilty expression on her face again, no one answered his second question, "Jacob," I said, he turned to me, "I wasn't almost killed, I just ran into him that's all," I told him.

"That's all!" he growled, "An assassin is set out to kill you, and you act like it's nothing! He might haven't _tried_ to kill you, but he could of! And, it would be all their fault! Why, are you here with them, when all they do is get you into trouble?" Jacob was shaking, his fists clenched as he stared angrily at me.

"It's not their fault, and even if Henry were to kill me it still wouldn't be their fault, because I wanted to leave even though I was told not to," I told him, in a calm and even voice.

Edward grabbed my arm and gently moved me away from Jacob, he spoke to me but his eyes were trained on Jacob, "Stay away at a safe distance, he's unstable right now," he ordered me, quietly.

"UNSTABLE!" Jacob roared, "I'll show you unstable, leech!" I felt someone's arms lifting me and carrying me away from Edward and Jacob, I noticed that Jacob was shaking more now, Edward grabbed him by the forearms and threw him back outside and ran out of the house. The rest of the house was a blur, as I was carried upstairs, then whoever carried my set me down on the bed, the room spun.

My head hurt, I looked around to see who carried me but they were gone, I figured I was to stay put in the room, I realized then I was in Edward's room. I laid down and waited for the pain in my head to go away, I was listening for any noises that could give me a clue to what was going on, but all I heard were my own thoughts.

I waited for minutes, but it felt like hours went by as I layed there, waiting for whatever it was to be over. Was, Edward and Jacob ok? Is someone hurt? That's all I thought about, what if I were to open the door? Sneak out and see for myself? Someone would stop me, I wouldn't go very far, unless they were busy?

Carefully, and as quietly as I could I walked over to the door, I was only a few steps away from it when I heard from the other side, "Don't bother." I huffed, but didn't go back, "What's going on?" I asked.

"Argueing, it's really boring, don't worry about it," Emmet answered, "Then why can't I come out?" I questioned. "Cuz, Edward thinks you might get hurt, and with your luck he's probably right."

I frowned, "Is anyone hurt?" I asked. "Nah, though if the mutt keeps pushing Rose's buttons he's gonna be," Emmet answered, before laughing. I nodded, even though he couldn't see me, everything was okay, I just have to wait for Jacob to leave. I frowned to myself, I haven't seen Jake in almost a week and this wasn't how I imagined seeing him again.

I walked away and laid back down on the bed, I suddenly felt tired-no, not just tired, exhausted. It was odd, it was still early, I looked at the clock 3:30 PM, could I be so sleepy already?

No. It was too sudden, besides I have to stay up and wait for Edward, and there were things I wanted to say to Jacob. The exhaustion came again, harder this time, I barely kept myself awake long enough to realize, these weren't natrual, they were forced.

Jasper was messing with my emotions, and before I could think of anything else I fell asleep. When I woke up, the bed was moving, rocking almost. I opened my eyes, I saw a window, and a driver seat, and a passenger seat in front of me, the car was obviously moving, trees were passing by us.

I tried to sit up, but I was tied, I tugged my hand and realized it was handcuffed to the handle on the car door. "Henry, she's awake," a woman's voice, said. Henry? "Oh?" Henry, said. "So, Bella would you mind explaining me about this?" he asked. The woman pulled out a video camera and played a video of Victoria and her newborns fighting against the wolves and the Cullens, most of them were blurs, and then a wolf was picked up by a newborn and thrown into a tree, knocking over two others.

The video ended, the woman put away the camera, I stared open-mouthed at Henry. "Don't act like you don't know," he accused, I closed my mouth. "So, Bella," Henry said, casually, "explain."

I blinked, I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell Henry that what he saw were vampires and werewolves fighting agaist each other, it wasn't my secret to tell, it wasn't a secret that should be told.

"I don't know what to say," I told him, truthfully. "I've never seen anything like it." Henry frowned, "You won't talk?" Without waiting for an answer, he spoke to the woman, "Melissa, you think you could persuade Bella?"

"Melissa?" I asked. No one answered my question because, Melissa whipped out a long knife, it gleamed in the moonlight and with a quick flash Melissa struck the knife in my gut.

She turned the knife, the pain so unbearable, I couldn't help but scream. "Melissa!" Henry hissed, "Got it," she replied, she pushed the knife deeper inside me, and covered my mouth, muffling my scream.

"You make one more sound, and the next one is going into your neck," she threatened. I blinked, my eyes clouded by my tears. I nodded slowly, "Good," she smiled, wickidly.

Melissa pulled her hand back to remove the knife, "No," Henry, commanded suddenly, "leave it there." My eyes widened, Melissa shrugged and did as told. "I told you Bella that next time there will be no mercy."

Fear and pain flooded inside me, making my body shake with sobs and tears streamed down my face. "You're crying now? Wait until we get home, that's where the real pain begins."

* * *

Cold, it's so cold and my body aches all over, I feel so weak, so tired, am I dying? I thought back to what happened after Henry parked at an old abandoned house, I was pushed into the basement, it was dark and I tripped over the stairs and sprained my ankle.

But, still he made me walk. He shut the door, I knew it was locked, so I didn't even bother trying to get out, even if they lef tit unlocked what could I do? They were armed, and they were deadly, I had no weapons, except for the long knife Melissa stabbed into me, I wasn't in the shape to even try to fight for my life.

What was Edward doing? Did they notice, that I was kidnapped? How did Henry and Melissa get to me, anyhow? I thought back to the videotape, everyone was fighting, they were too busy and so they couldn't save me, it was too late.

The house was old, I could tell when we first drove u, the house looked like it was falling apart, the wooden floor boards creake,d the wallpaper was peeled and mold stained the ceilings, there were cobwebs and the air was dusty, the water pipes in the basement were broken and rusty. They dripped water, in the basement it was silent, except for the plopping sound of the droplets of water hitting the cold stone floor and my own ragged breathing.

I didn't want to think about my death, but in the basement it was the only thing I could do besides crying. I sighed, and tugged my hand, Melissa unlocked the handcuffs from the door, but she handcuffed me again to one of the pipes.

My arm was sore, as it was lifted up from the handcuffs, I was surprised I didn't faint from the smell of my own blood as I still tend to do even after my years as an assasin, it was another reason I didn't leave bloody messes at my killings.

I think it's been two days since Henry kidnapped me, I winced as memories resurfaced of the painful things he put me through, the torture. I thought it would never the end, I still felt the pain from my wounds, but I have grown accustomed to it.

I was afraid to sleep, I thought if I was closed my eyes for one moment I wouldn't wake up. I had to keep myself alive for Edward, even though he had no idea where I was taken to and all Alice would see is the darkness of the basement.

My eyes drooped, my body needed rest to heal, it wouldn't be enough but it would help and I was exhausted. I needed energy, when was the last time I saw daylight? My body trembled in the cold air of the basement, I looked up to the roof suddenly remembering what Henry told me.

Renee and Phil, they were in danger! Unless..he already got to them. My eyes watered, and I shook my head as if to dispel the negative thoughts in my mind. No. They would figure out a plan to protect my parents with the pack, Carlisle said they would.

I raised up my free hand to wipe the corners of my eyes then dropped it back down on the floor. I was hungry too, and thirsty I tried opening my mouth to see if any water from the pipe would fall in.

But, nothing came.

I heard the wooden floorboards from outside of the basement creak, I froze. They were coming again, that meant more pain. My instincts were telling me to run, but I couldn't.

The door opened, the sunlight flashed in my eyes and I flinched and looked away covering my face with my free hand. The light wne taway, and the door closed. I didn't look up though, I braced myself for the pain I was sure would come.

A cold hand gently pushed my hand down, reluncantly I put my hand down, hoping it was one of the Cullens, maybe Edward. He saved me from James, but my face fell as I stared in horror when I discovered, it was a vampire.

Just not the one I was hoping for, "Hello, Bella." "Hello," I gulped, my voice weak, "Victoria."


	27. Chapter 27

_Change always comes bearing gifts. ~Price Pritchett & They must often change, who would be constant in happiness or wisdom. ~Confucius_

**Bella's POV**

"It's been _so_long," she said, "the dogs kept getting in my way every time." "And, then you ran away, you got on the plane before I could, I searched for you but I couldn't find you, but I knew you would come back." She chuckled, "And, you did too!"

"The human who wants to kill you..Henry? He got to you before I could, because your precious family," she sneered, "and pet dogs were fighting me and my army." "But, I followed your scent and it led me here." "Does, Henry know your here?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Does it matter if a human finds me?" I didn't say anything, of course it didn't matter she could kill him in seconds either way. "I may change them, they have no problem with killing and they want to kill you, I could need more newborns since I've lost some."

She eyed my handcuffs, with lightning speed her hand struck the chain, it shattering and broke. I rubbed my arm, it was sore but I was just relieved it wasn't raised over my head anymore. Too bad, it was by Victoria's hand. She lifted me by the collar of my shirt, "You're wounded, if I take you to my headquarters the newborns will pounce on you before I can kill you myself..."

"But if I kill you here on the other hand.." her voice trailed off, and she glanced at me.

She smiled wickedly, and threw me to the wall I hit my nose it cracked and blood poured from my nostrils, I heard the crack of my ribs. I held them, even in more pain then I was before. "We're just warming up, Isabella."

I tried to scramble away, it was instinct but Victoria was always there, throwing me against the walls, punching and kicking me as hard as she could. Ignoring, my screams, the cracking and breaking of my bones, the blood that leaked from my nose and mouth, that bled from my wounds.

I felt exhausted from being thrown around, weak and in agonizing pain I laid on the floor, Victoria crouched grinning from ear-to-ear like a cat as her burgundy eyes sparkled, her wild red hair covering most of her face as it fell over her shoulders.

"I'll make sure to tell Edward, how you screamed," she promised, "I'll make sure, he knows this is the price for killing my James!" She kicked me again, I screamed, I bled, I broke, as she kicked, she punched, and she bruised.

She paused, as I lied on my stomach cradling myself as the pain coursed through my body, she walked silently towards me and with one foot she turned my body over so I was lying on my back. Already, I drifted in and out of consciousness, floating in the black pool as I died and then she bent her mouth hovered over my neck, "I admit, all of these activities are making me thirsty."

I felt the sharp pain of her teeth breaking mine as she bit down, I wanted to pull away but I couldn't, and then I felt the burning fire in my body as her venom entered my bloodstream, I felt my body convulse but Victoria held me in place as she drank. Drank my blood.

_I'm dying, she's killing me. _I thought, _I will never see my family again, I won't seen anyone ever again. Edward, I love you. _And then, everything went black.

* * *

What happens when you die? Do you see yourself floating away from your body? Because, I didn't, I wasn't a very religious person but I did hope that when I died I would go to heaven, because I honestly believed I wasn't a very bad person.

When I decided that I wanted to spend eternity with Edward, I didn't worry about heaven or hell, because I would still be on the earth and I would be there with Edward. Forever.

But, now Victoria killed me, at least I think she did. I felt the flames, so that must mean I'm in hell right? At the same time, I hoped that I was being changed, after all what did I do to end up in hell, my soul burning for all of eternity?

Alice told me, that the change was excruciating, that it burned and I knew how that felt when James bit me, before Edward sucked the venom out. I could feel the pain, the flames, the need to scream.

But, screaming doesn't help, what if Henry found me-this is assuming I'm experiencing the change-and kills me before I turn into a vampire? So, I kept my mouth shut, I wanted to run away from the fire, I didn't want to burn and as my body withered in pain all I could think about was the fire.

Which didn't help the pain at all, I lost track of time, how much time passed since Victoria bit me? Hours, days, years? Why did she change me, when she was so intent on killing me?

Maybe, she didn't mean to..what if I was changing by accident? I wanted Edward to change, I wanted his venom flowing through my bloodstream as I changed into a vampire, not a psychopath who tortured me and thought I was dead.

The fire began to move away from my fingers and feet, I flexed my fingers and wiggled my toes, soon the fire was gone from my legs and arms as it centered at my heart. My heart's beat was slow and then more frantic as it burned, one, two, three, and then it was gone.

I opened my eyes, seeing the world with new eyes and I thought of standing up and with a start I realized I already was. I looked around the basement, the lights were off and my blood was on the floor. Yet, I could see clearly, my throat burned as I saw the blood, I took a deep breath and I staggered back at my scent.

It was sweet, yet resistible. This was so strange, I was told that all I would be able to focus on was blood, that I wouldn't have any control over my blood lust, that I would basically be a bloodthirsty monster.

As I stood here, I felt completely normal but my throat did burn I climbed the steps as it creaked beneath my feet, I pushed the door and jumped back as it fell to the floor. My eyes widened, I didn't mean to knock the door down like that, I stared at my hands, I'd have to be careful with my new found strength.

I took a deep breath, the house was empty. I stepped outside, Henry's car was still in the driveway, but where was Henry? I walked quickly into the woods, expecting to see Victoria or Henry to come out. After a few minutes, I allowed myself to relax and decided to hunt I ran towards a herd of deer, my throat burned in anticipation.

I bit my lip, I was nervous I've never hunted before I looked around before clearing my throats and lunged.

**I put two quotes, because I forgot to place one on the last chapter. Has anyone noticed that? Please, review. **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated or replied to your reviews, Internet was out for a month and some weeks after that. After that we lost cable too. =( I was also busy moving.**

**Bella's POV**

I sank my teeth into it's fur coat, and pierced the skin underneath the blood poured into my mouth, the animal tried to fight me, I held it down firmly with my hands, as I drank the animal grew weaker and its movements became slower and more sloppy until it stopped. I released my hold on the animal, and pulled back.

I wiped my mouth with my hand, I noticed that my prey was a wolf. I looked down at my torn and filthy blood-stained clothes, the wolve's claws did not hurt me but they did do damage to my clothes. My abdomen was visible, as well as my knees and calves, but it still covered all the important parts.

I would be more careful next time, so it would stay that way too, I took a deep breath and ran. I hunted some deers, but I wanted something bigger I found a mountain lion and stalked towards it, I crouched ready to pounce.

It layed under a tree, I grinned in anticpation. This was just so easy. I lunged but when I was just a few inches from the mountain lion my head collided with something, we both flew back. I growled instinctively, possessive of my prey and so did he then my eyes widened because I recongnized this face.

I straightened out of my crouch, and stared at him my human eyes had not done him justice, I felt like I was really seeing him. My memory was blurry, but I remembered him. "Edward," I whispered.

His eyes widened, "Bella?" I nodded, he stood in front of me, "Bella you're a vampire," he stated. I nodded again, "Victoria changed you?" he asked incredously. "Edward, she tried to kill me."

He pulled me into his chest, "Bella." Suddenly, I began sobbing overcome with emotion, this wasn't the way things were supposed to happen, the way I was to be changed. Edward rubbed my back with his hand and smoothed down my hair, as he comforted me, "It's alright now, you're here with me."

I nodded, and raised my hands to wipe away my tears but when I did I realized that I had no tears. Vampires can't cry. He took off his coat and wrapped it around my shoulders, it wasn't because it was cold or at least to humans but to clothe me.

"Come on, let's go home," Edward said. "Aren't you going to eat your mountain lion?" I asked, gesturing to the still sleeping mountain lion. He chuckled, "Let's get you cleaned up first and then we'll finish hunting."

"Alright." We ran together to the house, I observed my surroundings and marveled in the feeling of running. "I think I finally understand why you love speed so much," I said. He grinned, "Hmm, maybe you'll finally go over fifty miles an hour now."

"I'll consider it." We reached the house, it was still gorgeous but there was something different about it I looked at the lawn, there were black patches across the lawn. "What happened to the lawn?" I asked.

"Just the result of burning newborns," Edward answered, I nodded. "Bella!"a pixie-like voice called, running to me with Jasper at her heels, she hugged me. "Everyone was so worried about you, I'm sorry I didn't see it earlier but there were so many sna-decesions and the rain washed away the scents and the mud covered the tracks-"

"Alice!" "Yeah?" "It's ok." Alice stepped back, "Bella you look gorgeous!" she stated. "Really?" I asked. "You haven't seen your reflection yet?" she asked, I shook my head. "You should, come on let's go inside," she said, she took me by the hand and led me inside, "You also need to take a shower, go ahead I'll get your clothes."

I stepped into the bathroom, and gasped when I saw my reflection, "Big difference huh?" I heard Alice say, "Yeah, huge difference," I said. I quickly stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the shower, I stood under the hot water and let it wash away the dirt and blood off my skin. I washed my hair and scrubbed my body with my loofa.

When I was finished I wrapped a towel around my body, I sighed in contentment, it felt nice to be clean again. I put on the clothes Alice picked out for me, and walked downstairs. "Alice," I said, "Yes?" she replied.

"What happened when I fell asleep?" I asked, and walked into the den. She was sitting at the computer desk shopping online, "The newborns marched up to our house, there were so many, we were outnumbered and all so busy fighting so they wouldn't get to you that the worse happened."

"Henry kidnapped me," I stated. She nodded, "I don't understand why the newborns didn't attack him, they just let him go right through us, Jasper thinks Victoria made some type of deal with Henry," she said. "He has a videotape," I said, suddenly remembered, "he showed it to me, right before-" I cleared my throat, "right before I fainted."

Alice eyed me suspiciously, "Anyway, after Henry was far away enough with you, Victoria left and when we tried to chase her the newborns formed a circle and surrounded us, they bought her time and soon they left too."

"They left?" I asked incredously, she nodded, "It was all planned, they just needed us occupied to get to you, some of us thought you were dead after the first two days some of us thought it was too late." "But, still we kept looking for you, we looked for Henry, Melissa, and Victoria but it was like they disappeared."

"She thinks I'm dead Alice, she tried to kill me, almost did actually," I said. She smiled sadly, "I know, but I saw you as a vampire, coming back home with Edward, I'm sorry I didn't see anything earlier the wolves have been messing with my visions."

"How?" I asked.

"I can't see wolves, they're blank and when they become involved with your future yours is blank to me too." "Alice, do you think that Victoria changed them?" I asked, she shrugged, "Maybe, that or she killed them she doesn't need them or her newborn army anymore now that she thinks you're dead."

I nodded, "Now tell me about this videotape you mentioned," she said. "Henry videotaped you guys fighting the newborns, Victoria was in it too." She groaned, "Oh no, Bella where did they take you? Maybe we can find the videotape there if anyone sees that videotape specifcally humans there are going to be some serious consquences."

"I'm going to call Carlisle," she said. I nodded again, Alice dialed Carlisle's number, "Alice, where's Edward?" I asked. "He went to go tell the wolves that you're back, Rosalie is out hunting, Emmet and Jasper are in Florida." "Florida?" I asked confused.

"To protect your parents, just in case Henry follows through, some wolves are with them too." She paused, I heard Carlisle's voice answer the phone.

"Hello, Carlisle? We have a problem."

* * *

Alice and I ran together, we stopped in front of the house I stared up at it for a short moment, "I'll take downstairs, you look upstairs," Alice said, I nodded and we ran inside. The rooms were dusty, I could tell that Melissa and Henry left in a hurry they left some clothes behind, I took one and sniffed it.

Again, I was shocked by my self-control, I wasn't wild with thirst even though I did find the scent of his blood appealing. I searched through drawers, and looked under the beds, in the closet, everywhere.

I stamped my foot in frustration, "Oh, my God," I heard Alice say. "Alice? Are you ok?" I asked, she didn't answer. Worried, I ran downstairs and found Alice in the basement. I looked around, the broken handcuffs, the bloody mess and Bella-shaped cracks in the walls, I winced at the memories. Alice slowly turned to face me, "Bella," she said, "Bella, I'm so sorry." She hugged me fiercely, I hugged her back, "I'm so sorry," she said again, sobbing.

"It's alright, Alice it's not your fault you did all you could and that was more than enough for me."


	29. Chapter 29

_I can forgive, but I cannot forget, is only another way of saying, I will not forgive. Forgiveness ought to be like a cancelled note - torn in two, and burned up, so that it never can be shown against one. ~Henry Ward Beecher_

**Bella's POV**

We didn't find the videotape, but we did find the camera inside Henry's car after Alice broke into it. Unfortunately, the videotape was taken out, Alice glanced guiltily at me when she saw the blood stain backseat of the car and as strange as it sounds Edward was right.

My blood did smell good.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly, referring to the bloody backseat, I shook my head, "No." If I talked about it, I would relive the pain, fear, and hopelessness I felt five days ago. We ran back home, Edward was there waiting for us, he looked worried, "Did you find anything?" he asked.

I shook my head, he turned to Alice as if she said something and I wondered what she was thinking. "What was that, Alice?" he asked, she appeared to be ignoring him. "Alice," he said, through gritted teeth.

"It's Bella's story to tell not mine," she said aloud, before dancing back into the house. Edward turned to me and I shook my head, "I'm not ready to talk about it, yet," I told him, he nodded. "How's Renee and Phil?" I asked.

"Safe," he answered, I nodded, "Are you alright?" Edward asked, "I'm sure it wasn't easy for you to go back there after what happened," he said. "I'm fine, Alice told everything that happened since I fell asleep," I added. "Come on, I believe I owe you a hunting trip," Edward said, I smiled and we ran into the woods I knew he wasn't going as fast as he could.

"When you woke up what was the first thing you hunted?" he asked, as we ran. "A wolf, I was going to get a mountain lion but someone was in my way," I answered, glancing at him. He grinned, "You know mountain lions are my favorite," he pointed out.

"So? What if they're my favorite?" I asked. "Are they?" he asked, curiously. I shrugged, "Maybe." A herd of deer drank water at a lake, "Ladies first," Edward said, and gestured towards the herd. I grinned, "Thank you."

I quickly started to make my way towards my prey, when I realized Edward was watching me I felt self-concious and nervous. I turned to look at him, he gave me an encouraging smile, I smiled at him and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

I launched myself at the biggest deer and bit down into it, drinking its blood it tried to throw me off but I held on tightly, when I was finished I dropped the carcass and looked around to see the rest of the herd was gone. I pouted.

I heard Edward chuckling, I glared at him, "What's so funny?" I demanded. He shook his head and leaped out of the tree and walked to me, he wiped the blood from my chin, I smiled sheepishly. "I'm a messy eater."

He laughed, "It was only your second time," he told me. We continued to hunt, I was excited to finally see Edward hunt admittedly there was something very appealing to seeing Edward hunt. He was very precise, clean and quick. And, not a single drop of blood was spilled on him, I sighed.

"How do you do it?" I asked, as he buried the dead buck. "Do what?" he asked. "Not spill any blood," I said. He grinned, "Experience, don't worry you'll get the hang of it soon." "I hope so," I told him. We heard an animal walking in our direction, Edward grinned, "It's mountain lion."

I grinned back at him, we dashed forward after the mountain lion, but Edward was faster than me, I decided to try a different tactic. I ran behind him and leapt on his back, "What are you doing?" he asked, trying to pry me off his back. I smiled, "What does it look like I'm doing?" I replied. "Cheating."

I stuck my tongue out at him, though I don't think he could see it. I pushed him down, he fell down with a thud and I ran ahead towards the mountain lion. Edward growled, I laughed unfazed getting closer to the mountain lion when suddenly I felt two arms wrap around my waist and spin me around, I giggled.

I looked up at him, he smirked looking down on me, "You pushed me down," he said. I smiled. He threw me over his shoulder and ran to the left, leading us away from the mountain lion. "What are you doing?" I asked. "You'll see," he said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

I caught a blur of water and my eyes widened, "Edward, don't you dare!" But, it was too late, he already threw me inside the river, I rose to the surface my wet and dripping hair covering my face, I pushed my hair back so I could see.

Edward was laughing, I stood up and tried to pull him in but he stepped back, he shook his head. "No, you aren't taking me down with you," he said. "You're dirty, you need a bath," I said, I grabbed him by the ankles and he fell down. I pulled him harder as he struggled when he was in the water I pushed down on his head so he was underwater.

When I moved my hands, he swam up to the surface and stared at me, "Am I clean now?" he asked. I nodded, "Yes." After swimming in the water for a short time, we finished our hunt and ran back home. "I thought you went hunting, not swimming," Alice smirked.

I felt like if I were able to I would blush, I tried to act indifferent to Alice's comment and continued walking, Edward and I dried off and changed into cleaner and preferably not soaked clothes. I walked out of my room, Edward walked over to me and grabbed me by the hand and led me back downstairs, "Where are we going?" I asked.

"I want to play your lullaby," he said, I nodded and smiled at the thought of my lullaby. Maybe, I'd finally be able to listen to it without falling asleep, or getting sleepy. He sat on the piano bench, I quietly sat next to him and watched as his long fingers moved flawlessly over the piano keys and the famaliar melody of my lullaby echoed in the room.

I closed my eyes, listening to the flow of the music and when it came to an end I opened my eyes, I turned to see Edward looking at me intensely, "What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious. He blinked and ran his hand through my hair, "I'm sorry," he said, softly. I didn't say anything, instead I nodded I knew what he was sorry for, I don't blame him or anyone else for anything that has happened.

I was just glad that I was here, with my family, with Edward.


	30. Chapter 30

_There is a great streak of violence in every human being. If it is not channeled and understood, it will break out in war or in madness. ~Sam Peckinpah_

**Bella's POV**

It was silent for a while, then Edward suddenly stiffened I turned to face him confused by the abrupt change in his demeanor, his previously golden eyes were now a onyx black color, his jaw was clenched and his lips were pressed in a tight line. "Edward," I began carefully, "what's wrong?" I asked.

He glanced down at me, his face softened a bit, "Bella, Alice just had a vision, Victoria is coming back with her army, and this Henry and Melissa are coming with her," he paused, looking at me for moment, "as vampires." I felt my eyes widen, so Alice's vision did come true, Victoria did change them I guess they were here to finish me off.

Maybe, Victoria knew she had changed me and decided to kill me as a vampire? It didn't make sense, I looked back at Edward and realized why she was back, it wasn't to kill me because she thought I was already dead.

They were going to kill my family, Henry promised me he would I put my hand over my mouth, horrified. Not only were my vampire family in danger, but so was Renee and Phil. "Bella, we'll protect you, I promise," Edward started to say, I shook my head back and forth, "she's here to kill you and everybody else, Edward what about Renee and Phil?" I asked.

"Henry promised me, Edward, he promised me that everybody that I loved and cared about would die with me," I said, urgently. "We can't let that happen, _I_ can't let that happen." He grabbed my hands in his, "And, we won't let that happen," he told me.

"She has an entire army," I said. "They're newborns, Henry and Melissa are newborns, they are easily controlled by their instincts the only real threat is Victoria, the only advantage she has is numbers, we have centuries of experience," he assured me.

"But, I'm just a newborn too, and what if some of the newborns have gifts?" I asked. "None of the newborns have gifts, we fought them before." "Henry and Melissa?" I asked. "Can be easily taken care of."

I sighed, "It doesn't change the fact, that it's dangerous, if someone dies.." Edward placed his hand over my mouth, effectively silencing me I kenw I could have just pried his hand off of me, but didn't wanting to hear him out. "Stop worrying, it won't do any of us good." I nodded, "Alice is calling us, Carlisle and Rosalie would be home soon."

I nodded again, and followed him out of the room and towards the sitting room where Alice was, her eyes had a faraway look though they weren't glazed so I knew she wasn't having a vision. I guessed this was how Alice looked like when she was looking through the future. I looked up at Edward, he was staring at Alice with a concentrated look on his face, he was reading her mind.

Simultaneously, they sighed and Alice was present, Edward stopped reading her mind, "So?" I prompted. "Nothing," Alice said, disappointed. I sat down, I heard the sound of tires rolling over gravel and heard the engine cut I stood up and walked over to the door and saw a sleek black Mercedes.

Carlisle was home.

I watched as he stepped out of the car and made his way to the door, I turned as I heard him twist the key into the lock and open the door, "Rosalie is on her way, I told Emmet and Jasper and notified the pack and Bella," he said, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I guess," I answered, frowning. No, I wasn't fine at all, I was putting up with it, "Alice, how long until the army get here?" he asked. "Three hours and two minutes," Alice answered, automatically. He nodded, "Call Jasper, we need him to formulate a plan, we have to be prepared when they get here."

Soon, after Rosalie and the pack arrived the house was in a whirlwind of activity as they discussed plans with Jasper over the phone, Carlisle made some calls to the nearby Denali clan. Carlisle sighed, I looked up, "What did they say?" I asked. "They aren't coming, due to Irina's personal feelings towards the pack," he answered, "they are sorry they can't help us right now."

I was confused, Edward said that they were like cousins to them, they were family yet in their time of need they wouldn't be coming. And, it was because Irna had some type of ill feelings towards the pack?

"Laurent and Irna became very close, during his stay in Denali, Bella," Carlisle explained, "when she was told that he was killed by the pack she was very angry, and very hurt, it's actually better if they don't come Irna's personal feelings will only get in the way."

I nodded, "Isn't there anyone else you know, that could help us?" I asked. He nodded, "Yes, but they are too far away and wouldn't arrive in time," he answered. I heard Alice call Carlisle, he excused himself and left the room, I rested my chin in my hands, waiting.

It seemed like that was all I could do, wait. I sighed, when Victoria comes with her newborn army I'll fight with my family, I was a vampire now stronger and faster than I was when I was human. I was more controlled than most newborns, this time I won't be Lois Lane anymore I'll be able to defend myself, because after all this is my battle too.

I was anxious now, counting down the hours when the newmorn army would march up to the house, Victoria in the lead, Henry and Melissa flanking her. And, we would be here, ready and waiting.

**AN: I'm thinking for the next chapter I'll do Melissa's point of view, because let's face it you don't know much about her. It'll be a nice change, unless you'd hate that and want Bella's point of view instead?**


	31. Chapter 31

****

Aut vincere aut mori-Either conquer or die

**Bella's POV**

Edward came down the stairs, "Jasper says we'll have to meet them instead, if we fight here someone might come to see what's going on, we were lucky no one did last time." I nodded, "I heard." "How do you feel?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm not sure, you?" "Ready, Bella you don't have to fight-"

I shook my head, "Yes, I do. I'm ready too, ya know and I know how to fight I'm not as breakable anymore." "Neither are they, promise me you'll be careful," Edward said. "I promise, will you be careful?" I asked. He smiled slightly, "Yes." "Promise?" "Promise."

"Can you help me train? I want to practice before we actually go and fight other newborns," I said, he thought it over, "Ok." We walked outside and crouched, I was excited to test out my new strength and speed in something besides hunting, it felt so strange seeing Edward as an opponent. He lunged towards me, I moved to the side and grabbed his arm to throw him into a tree, when his other arm grabbed mine and pulled my hand away from his arm and threw me, I fell on the ground and quickly stood up back again.

I crouched and ran towards him, once a few feet away from him I leaped, as I came down I kicked him once in the face, he fell back. He held his jaw with one hand shocked, he growled playfully. I grinned, he stood up and he began to run, I got into a defensive stance waiting for him to strike, he leapt forward, I managed to get in one punch before we began to fall, he fell on top of me and we rolled, he pinned me arms to the ground.

I rolled us over, doing the same thing as him and pinned his arms down, he tried to move but he stayed still under my hold, I grinned, "I'm stronger than you."  
"Only because you are a newborn, they have more strength than other vampires before they grow out of their newborn phase." I kissed his neck, "Fine, but I still won."

He sighed, "Yes, you did." I stood up, and held my hand out for him, he took it and brushed off the dirt and grass from his clothes. "I don't think you'll much difficulty in the battle." I smiled. "Bella?" I heard Alice say, I turned around, she was standing on the porch, "You think, you can do another round with me?" she asked. "Sure," I said, though it felt weird to agree to fight Alice, she was so tiny.

She smiled, and danced her way over to us, "This is going to be fun." I nodded, "Yeah, fun." She stood not even crouching, she was smiling for a moment I thought she had something planned. I decided I wasn't going to underestimate Alice, I remember when Preese sent me to kill a small woman who killed her husband because he cheated on her, and she was a lot more fierce than I expected.

Almost hard to kill.

"Ready?" I asked her, she grinned and bobbed her head, "Ready."

I ran towards her, and spun around to kick her in the stomach in a flash she gracefully dodged my attack, and in one quick move with arm she punched me in the gut, I fell backwards.

I was dazed, she was a lot quicker than I expected, I rubbed my abodmen that actually hurt. A lot. She giggled, "Didn't see that coming now, did ya?" she asked. I frowned, now more than ever I was determined but I knew I couldn't let my emotions get the better of me, I now had a better idea of what Alice could do.

I leapt up, she blocked all of my attacks, I realized that I was too focused on what I was doing, she could see every move I was going to make. I decided to try to punch her, at the last minute I changed my mind and grabbed her arm.

I saw the look of surprise on her face, I smirked and grabbed her other arm and with all my strength I threw her to the ground. I heard the impact of her stone body crashing onto the ground, it shook the trees and frightened birds flew away from their nests.

There was an eerie silence, then finally I heard Alice's voice say, "Ow." There was a long pause, a smile broke across my face and I burst into laughter. Alice stood up slowly, "Gosh, Bella did you have to throw me that hard," she complained.

"Sorry, Alice," I apologized. She grumbled, and walked back to the house, Edward walked over to me, "You did a great job," he told me. I shrugged, "She's a good fighter, almost won."

"She saw herself winning," he said. "Really?" I asked, he nodded. "But, you're last minute decision made you win," he continued. He took my hand in his, "I know you can defend yourself, but still remember be careful because I know they can defend themselves too."

"I won't let my family down, and I'll keep my promise," I swore. He let go of my hand and cupped my face, "I love you," he whispered, he softly kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back, everything around us disappeared the kiss lasted longer than it ever did when I was human, I didn't have to breathe anymore. I ran my hands through his hair, he led me backwards, I bumped into a tree but I didn't care.

Someone cleared their throat loudly, I quickly pulled away surprised and embarrassed and turned around to see Sam standing, the pack behind him.

"Are we interrupting?" he asked. "Yes," Edward answered, I looked at him surprised. He shrugged his shoulders, I gently pushed Edward away, "No, you aren't," I replied, and glared at Edward.

"Well, unless you are going to go make out again, how about we get ready for when all the other leeches get here?" Sam said. I frowned, he was a lot nicer when I first met him. I noticed Rosalie and Alice walking out of the house, behind them was Esme and Carlisle, "Ready to go, Bella and Edward?" Alice asked, smirking.

My eyes widened, she saw it happening!

"You knew!" I said, "and you didn't warn us." She shrugged, "I don't have to stop everything I see you know? Sometimes, I go with the flow," she said. I narrowed my eyes, evil little pixie.

We ran together to a clearing far away from Forks, Jasper said it would be the perfect place for a fight. I realized, just how real everything was, we were running towards the newborns, I was going to see Henry and Melissa, again. Most of all, Victoria.

I wasn't as breakable anymore, I was stronger now this time. No more running or hiding, as someone else fights my battles, I was going head on and I was going to stop this once and for all.

* * *

All men kill the thing they hate, too, unless, of course, it kills them first. ~James Thurber

Melissa POV

I heard them coming towards us, I could smell that nose-wrinkling wet dog stench the most though, I growled. A minor change in plans, Victoria wouldn't care, she just wants Bella dead. We all do.

At first it was strange to be anything else besides human, but when Victoria offered us this golden opportunity in turn for our co-operation to destroy that traitor, Bella there was no way we weren't going to take it.

Personally, I didn't have anything against Bella she was one of the best assassins, but she left it all behind to live a normal life and she doesn't even want to kill the bad guys anymore. It was like a betrayal, but not so much I wasn't hurt just severely disappointed, because like I said she was one of the best.

But, it didn't matter I always knew people didn't understand just how right everything was, killing the killers. Simple. The videotape, though we already knew they were vampires, Henry just wanted to see how loyal Swan was to the Cullens. He was furious, Bella was loyal just not to us and that made his blood boil. So, he told me to do something about it, I didn't enjoy stabbing her the way I stabbed rapists, or shot arms dealers, it was an order to stab her.

And, I always follow orders.

At first, Henry and Victoria got into a dispute of who would kill Bella him or her, they both had their reasons, and their vendettas. They couldn't come to an agreement, so there were left with no choice but to let someone else kill her. That was where I came in, Victoria would kill Edward since he was the one who killed her mate, Henry would kill a wolf with russet brown fur, he found some of it on Lenny's corpse.

Everyone else, would get any other vampire or werewolf they could get their hands on, no one was sure what would happen afterwards. Every single one of us were created for the sole purpose of Bella's death, we thought that Victoria would take some of the lesser-controlled newborns until they grew out of their newborn phase, Henry and I would train the others and when we were ready we would continue Preese's work.

We would be even better than before, we couldn't leave any traces of evidence, the kill would be quicker and there was no way the scum we killed would fight back, no one would be able to identify us if we were ever seen.

Sleep, and hunger or any other human thing would restrain us from killing, it was easier to think of myself as not being human as each day passed. I wasn't after all human, and my human memories were faded so I could never feel that twinge of guilt or have second thoughts of having second thoughts when I was about to kill someone.

I was human, those were normal human reactions and emotions to the things that I did. But, now I was a vampire built for killing, my speed, my strength, my thirst, even my looks and scent drew humans in. I was the world's most dangerous predator, there was no one standing in my way and no time limits all the pain and burning of my change was worth it, worth this.

And things got even better, Henry and I were more controlled than other newborns, because our human lives were like theirs, we already killed before, we had the training that gave us the control we needed. But, our control wasn't perfect it was just better than the others sometimes it got hard, sometimes we had to pull each other back.

One slip, Victoria said, one mess up and you can jeopardize everything. Some mistakes are so bad, they cost you your undead life she said there were a coven vampires, so huge and so powerful that take the role of royalty in our world. If, they or someone from their guard find out that we've been getting out of hand we'll be a pile of ashes.

And, that was enough for us, for anybody to get their act together. We stopped as we entered a clearing, I couldn't hear a single heartbeat or smell a single human scent, but I could see the Cullens, I could smell the werewolves even stronger now, I could hear their heartbeats, their pulse, and breathing.

None of it, was as tempting as human's though, I repressed the strong urge to curl back my lips and snarl at them, I felt the need to wrap my hands around someone's neck and snap it. I felt my fingers twitch, I needed to focus on something else.

Henry was staring at the wolves, one on particular I saw it. A large russet brown wolf, I knew soon it'll be a dead carcass on the battlefield, I examined all their faces, there was one that stood out.

This was a fresh face, something about this female vampire was famaliar and then realization struck me. It was Bella. They changed her? Well, it would be harder to kill her now, I sighed mentally.

Fine, I was going to kill you painlessly by snapping your neck but now you change into a vampire. Great, bring more pain onto yourself. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Victoria was moving forward, she walked up to the middle of the clearing and she stood still her eyes locked onto Edward.

And just like that, he sprang forward and when he did so did everyone else, the battle has begun. I raced towards Bella, she stepped back as I swinged my arm to punch her, I did a scissor kick she narrowly dodged that one, I was beginning to grow frustrated.

She kicked me in the gut, I stumbled backwards she advanced towards me, striking me again and again, I blocked her easily at first but I could only do this for so long. When she tried to punch me in the face, I grabbed her arm, and twisted her face contorted in pain, I pushed her forward.

She staggered, I quickly kicked her back taking advantage of the moment, she fell to the ground. I lifted her up by her hair, "I know you could do better than this, Bella," I told her, and threw her forward. She fell on her arm and landed on her back, I leapt into the air and launched myself towards her, at the last second she rolled over and I fell onto the ground.

This time she grabbed me by the hair and lifted me up, she threw me up into the air and as I started to fall back down she spun around kicked me. I crashed into a tree, "Is that better, Melissa?" she asked.

I narrowed my eyes, yeah that was better. I growled, and lunged towards her her neck in my hands, "Before I kill you, there's just one thing I gotta know," I told her. "How did Jeff die?"

"He was killed by another vampire, and you aren't going to kill me," she answered, before anything else could happen I felt myself being roughly pulled off of Bella and thrown back.

I landed onto the ground,and I shook my head, what had just happened? I slowly stood up, there was a big burly man helping Bella up he turned and stared at me with a venemous expression. My eyes widened, and then I narrowed my eyes, he was the one named Emmet.

"Two against one is hardly fair," I said. "I don't give a damn," he growled out. I crouched, suddenly one of the newborns Bree came to my aid. We smiled at each other, Bree lunged at Emmet and tackled him to the ground, Bella ran to me and I was headlocked, in one quick painful moment my head was disconnected from my body.

I cried out in pain, all I could see was the wet green grass as she dismembered my body, I felt it. Then, I smelled smoke and my eyes widened, no! She threw my limbs into the fire, I screamed in agony at the pain as it turned to ash, I tried to move my head I felt it moving, towards the fire.

No, no, no. This can't be happening, vampires have speed, strength, beauty, and immortality but we can only move towards our limbs, even if said limbs are being burned in a fire!

I stopped moving, and breathed a sigh of relief then a pale hand came out of nowhere and threw me into the fire, and I screamed.


	32. Chapter 32

**Having a sister is like having a best friend you can't get rid of. You know whatever you do, they'll still be there. ~Amy Li  
**

**Bella's POV**

Most of the newborns were dead, including Melissa, after Emmet killed the newborn that came to help Melissa we helped Seth who was cornered by two other newborns. I jumped on ones back and quickly tore its head off and tossed it into the fire, I ripped off the arms next, then the ankles, I saw a newborn trying to creep up behind me, I quickly tossed the remains of the newborn into the fire and turned around as it lunged at me.

I fell back, his red eyes were wild he hissed and clawed at me, was this how I was supposed to be? Totally and completely savage and out of control? I lifted my legs and kicked it back, I stood up, he quickly ran towards me, I dodged all of his attacks and lifted him up ripping him right down the middle.

There was a sick metallic sound as I ripped him apart, he screamed, it was full of pain and nothing else. I winced, but continued to tear him to pieces before throwing him into the fire. I turned to Emmet and Seth, Emmet was fine but Seth's sandy fur was bloody and he limped, stumbling every few steps, he howled in pain.

Emmet picked him up, holding him as gently as he could, "Get Carlisle, I'm taking him back to the house," he said, I nodded. I ran over to Carlisle, who was surprisingly a good fighter, the newborn's back was to me, I tackled him to the ground and looked over my shoulder to Carlisle, "Seth's hurt," I told him, he nodded and left.

I turned back to the newborn, it snarled at me, trying to get up, I held him firmly to the ground, I moved one of my hands that were holding down his arms, and tore off his free arm before he could hit me. His face contorted into pain, I tore off the other arm, when suddenly two arms encircled my waist and lifted me up, I wriggled trying to break free.

I flinched, as I felt the arms squeeze me tighter, "Ow," I moaned, trying to move, "Keep moving, and I'll rip off your legs," she growled. I stiffened, "Bryan are you alright?" she asked, sounding worried. "Just fine," he answered, getting up and reattaching his arms, "man that hurt," he muttered.

"You two are surprisingly controlled for newborns," I noted. "Yeah, you too," Bryan said. He stepped forward, "You tore off my arms," he stated. "That's how you kill a vampire," I retorted. He narrowed his eyes, "Come on, Jen let's finish her," he said.

My eyes widened, "Bella!" I recognized that voice, it was Edward's, I tried to move again, "Bella!" he called again. Was he in trouble? I grew anxious, "Stop moving!" she growled, I shook my head. Suddenly, I felt pain in my shoulder, then I felt the burning it was almost like the fire of the transformation but not as painful.

"Agh!"

Angrily, I threw my head back, "Ow!" Her grip loosened, as she began to fall back, we landed on the ground I gritted my teeth in pain as my head smashed into hers, I quickly rolled her over ignoring the pain, and got up on my feet. She stood up, and crouched, next to her was Bryan, I stepped back and they stepped forward, I turned and ran.

I looked for Edward, I saw him fighting against two newborns he seemed to be doing well on his own, his eyes met mine briefly, then his darted to the two newborns behind me, he turned and grabbed a newborn's arm that was aiming to strike him and slammed him onto the ground.

I leapt into the tree, and turned to see the girl and Bryan knocking down the tree, I jumped off and landed on Bryan first, I saw Alice throwing a newborn into the fire, I lifted Bryan over my shoulders and ran towards her, I grabbed Bryan by the legs and threw him into the fire.

The other newborn wasn't far behind me, "No!" she yelled. She lunged, I ducked down and grabbed her ankle throwing her to the ground, dirt flew up, Alice and I picked her apart before throwing her into the fire.

"Good job," she told me. "You too." Then her eyes widened, "Bella, look out!" I heard the quick footsteps, I turned around but by then it was too late, her hands grabbed my shoulders as she lunged and pushed me to the ground. "Ugh!" I grunted, as I fell, I looked into her red eyes, I saw the anger and pure hatred in them, she curled back her lips menacingly, I stared back at her.

I waited for her to move, to do something, or make a sound but she didn't she just kept me pinned onto the ground and stared at me, I wondered why no one has come to help her, or me. On cue, I heard someone yell my name, simultaneously Victoria and I turned our heads, it was Jasper he was trying to walk over and help me, but newborns kept charging at him.

Her army was bigger than I expected, he glanced at me apologetically, and focused on fighting the newborns, Victoria resumed staring at me, deciding to be the one to speak I said, "Well? Aren't you going to do anything or are you so shocked to see I'm not dead?"

This seemed to snap her back into reality and she growled, digging her nails into my forearms, I winced. She digged deeper and pulled away slightly so she wasn't hovering over me as much and began to tug on my arms. Pain shot up in my arms, I could literally feel my muscles stretching and about to give way, she wasn't pulling hard enough to rip them off, just straining it so I could feel the pain.

"You are pitiful, it was so easy to kill you the first time, you're not even putting up a fight, you are going to be sorry you ever existed if you don't already," she spoke, still pulling. "This is going to be even more painful, than the last time," she promised. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the right time to fight back and completely annihilate her for good.

"You don't scare me," I hissed, trying to keep the pain out of my voice, "and I don't regret my existence at all, it's not my fault James got himself killed." This made her angrier, and she pulled harder, one of arms gave way and she dropped it beside her, I gritted my teeth.

Man, that hurt.

She smiled, sadistically, "You should watch your mouth." I didn't say anything, she grabbed a fistful of my hair in her hands, "I'm going to scalp you," she told me. The force of her grabbing my hair pulled me up, she continued to pull my hair, I waited and then with my free and only attached arm I punched her in the gut, I used my head and hit her in the chin, I swung my leg and kicked her and she fell down. Quickly, I reattached my arm, she leapt back to her feet and crouched, we circled each other.

We lunged, wrestling and fighting for the upper hand, she put her full body weight ontop of me, I used my strength to stand up with her body on my head and shoulders, she reached her hands for my neck, before she could I threw her off of me.

Not giving her the chance to get back up, I ran towards her and pulled her back up myself and ripped her arm, I threw it over my shoulder and quickly got her other arm, this time I threw it into the fire.

She of course tried to fight back despite the loss of her arms, I punched her several times in the face like she was a punching back, dazed from my punches I grabbed one of her legs she lost her balance and fell, I tugged and her leg came off. I split her leg in half, she screamed and I threw both pieces into the fire.

I tore off her head, and tore her body into unrecognizable pieces, I pulled my lighter out of my pocket and lit the remains of her body, I watched as the fire consumed her and burned her into ash, when I turned around I was shocked to see that all the newborns were gone, but I noticed that there were werewolves missing, and so were Alice and Esme.

Horrified, I walked over to Edward, he saw the look on my face and shook his head. My face fell, then he said, "No one's dead, a few of the werewolves were injured and the others went to go check on them." I sighed in relief, I smacked his arm, "Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

He grinned, "Sorry, love." I smiled, and hugged him, "So..it's over?" "It's over, we won, you did a good job Bella," Jasper confirmed, and smiled at me. "Yes, the training I had as an assassin finally paid off." Once we were sure that all there was left was ash and burnt grass we extinguished the fires and left, but not before we removed the many bent and broken trees.

That would certainly raise questions. Edward held my hand as we ran home, I could feel Jasper's anxiety to see Alice again, but only because it was rolling off of him in waves. We arrived at the house and walked inside, I heard beeping sounds from machines, and heartbeats, but the first thing I noticed was the horrid smell. A wet dog smell.

I wrinkled my nose, I understood now what Alice and Edward were talking about, but I forced myself to stop wrinkling my nose-which wasn't very easy- and ignore it. "Whose hurt?"

"Besides, Seth there are two others, Paul and someone named Brady," Edward answered, "they'll be fine though, Seth is the one with the most damage." I stared at him, urging him to continue, "A broken leg, a dislocated shoulder, and a few stab wounds."

"A newborn brought a knife?" I asked, incredulously. He shook his head, "No. They used a tree branch." We both grimaced, "He'll be alright, though the werewolves heal quickly." I nodded, that's good. Alice pranced over to us, Jasper went to her side and kissed her forehead, she turned to me, and grinned, "Bella, you were amazing! You kicked-"

"Ass!" Emmet finished loudly, "You were bad ass little sis, I'm proud I've taught you well." "You didn't teach me anything." He waved his hand, "Details, details, let's just agree you kicked ass, ok?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Agreed, and you didn't do a bad job yourself, thanks for saving my skin earlier." He shrugged, "What kind of brother would I be, if I didn't?" Alice then cleared her throat, I turned to her confused she simply gestured to me, I looked down and realized that I was filthy covered in grass, mud, and tree leaves.

"I need a shower," I stated. "I'll say," a female voice said bitterly, I looked up she had a look of distaste on her face as if simply looking at me disgusted her to no end. "You leeches smell horrible."

"You're the one to talk, _bitch_," Rosalie spat, my eyes widened and I noticed the girl's form started to shake, and she quickly advanced towards Rosalie ready to hit her, when Emmet quickly wrapped his arms around Rosalie's waist and pulled her behind him. "Look, we don't want any trouble."

She sneered, "It's a bit too late for that." Emmet stared down at her, all traces of his usual joking self was gone, "Look around you, you're surrounded, you don't want to start a fight in here." She stared straight at him appearing unfazed, but I saw her eyes glance over his shoulder, she stepped back and stormed her way outside.

After a few minutes, Emmet relaxed his posture, "Oooh, Leah caused a scene," someone said, descending the stairs, I recognized him as Quil Jr. one of Jacob's best friends. "What a surprise," another one said sarcastically, I looked at him and realized it was Embry.

"Bella, what happened to you?" Embry asked, curiously. I opened my mouth to respond when Quil said, "It looks like someone got down and dirty!" They both burst into laughter, including Emmet and Alice, I turned and saw Jasper grinning, "Guys!"

"Sorry, Bella but that was pretty funny." I sighed, and walked to my room, I needed that shower more than ever now, I shut the door and grabbed my towel and clothes, at least now Alice can't dress me up. I peeled off my dirty clothes and attempted to pick out all the leaves out of my hair.

I squeezed a ridiculous amount of shampoo into my palm and washed my hair, I watched the dirt and muck go down the drain, feeling satasfied that I was rid of it. After scrubbing the dirt off my body, I shut off the water and wrapped a towel around my body, with a flick of my wrist I threw the loofah into the trash. It had done its job.

I turned to pick up my clothes and realized that my clothes were replaced, there was a sticky note ontop of the pile, **_Bella, did you really think I'd let you wear a T-shirt and sweatpants? Ew. Wear these instead, they'll look great on you! -Alice_**

I sighed, I guess there really was no way around Alice, how did I not noticed her come in and switch my clothes? I put on the clothes, and dried my hair, before stepping out of the bathroom, "I was right!" I jumped, "Alice!"

"Yes?" she said, innocently. "What are you doing in here?" I asked. "I wanted to see how you looked like in those clothes, I bought them thinking they'll look fabulous on you, and I was right!" I decided not to say anything, and began to leave the room, "Uh-uh."

I turned around, "What?" She twirled her finger in the air, one hand was on her hip, "Twirl, I need to see how it looks like on you, from _all_angles." "This is torture," I muttered, but complied. "Wait! Do it, again, that was too fast," Alice told me. "It's ok, you're a vampire you saw it just fine."

"Again. Human speed, Bella," she ordered. How will I deal with this, for an eternity?


	33. Chapter 33

**Joy is a flower that blooms when you do. ~Author Unknown **

**The future is always beginning now. ~Mark Strand, _Reasons for Moving_  
**

**Bella's POV**

I came down the stairs, "So, how's Renee and Phil?" I asked, it was a question I'd been dying to ask Jasper and Emmet ever since they got back from Florida, that and how they got back so quickly. "They're good, and Alice told me you ask, we traded our tickets with someone else," Jasper answered. I nodded, "That was nice of them."

"It was, that and they were feeling very generous," Jasper smiled. "I wanted him to make people feel jumpy and stupid, but he said, 'No, Emmet that's manipulating!'" Emmet mimicked. Jasper narrowed his eyes, "I do not sound like that."

"Yes you do, and it would have been very funny if we made people feel stupid!" "No, Emmet it wouldn't have it would be childish and disrespectful," Jasper told him. Emmet opened his mouth to retort when Esme stepped in, "Emmet, stop bickering with your brother, he did the right thing. You should listen to him more you know."

Emmet snorted, "No thanks, I don't want to be a killjoy like Edward." I covered my hand over my mouth, to refrain from laughing, "What?" "Ya heard me," Emmet answered, smugly.

Edward growled and crouched, Emmet grinned and crouched as well they circled each other, waiting for the right moment to attack. "Not inside the house! You'll break my furniture!" Esme shouted, sternly. They stood upright and raced outside, I turned to Esme, "Is it alright, if I go visit Seth?" I asked. I felt like I should especially since he was so injured, I felt guilty after all they wanted to kill me and me only.

I remember meeting Seth once, he was a nice kid and he was so young, "Yes, he's upstairs fourth door on your right," she answered. "Thank you." Esme nodded, I ran upstairs and skidded to a stop in front of the door. What if he was sleeping?

"Come in," someone said, I smiled, I guess not. I opened the door and closed it quietly behind me, "Hi, Bella," he greeted. "Hi, Seth how do you feel?" I asked. "Fine, I mean I'm in a bit pain but Carlisle gave me some pain meds, they're wearing off, but I'm ok," he answered.

He smiled nervously, "Too long?" I smiled, "No, I understand, I'm sorry you got hurt." "It's alright, besides it's not your fault, those vampires are vicious huh? I'll be more careful next time."

I frowned, "Next time?" "Yeah, if another bad vampire comes through town you know the La Push pack will take it out!" Someone groaned downstairs, "I begged him not to ever say that aloud, I really did."

"Be quiet, Quil!" Seth hollered, hearing it as well. I chuckled, "Well, ok Seth, I'm just glad that you're doing well." Someone chuckled in the other room, "Her sentence began and ended with 'well'."

Seth smiled, "That's Brady." "You and Seth have a really shitty sense of humor," someone else commented, his voice was deeper and rougher than Seth and Brady. "Shut up, Paul!" Brady yelled, Seth nodded in agreement. "Anyway, Seth I really am sorry, I didn't mean to drag you into it."

"It's ok, Bella. Besides, I should be thanking you, if it weren't for you and Emmet those newborns would have killed me, you guys saved my life." I smiled, "No problem, I'd do it again if I had to."

I stood up to leave, "Oh, and Bella?" I turned around, "Yeah?" He grinned, "Emmet and Alice were right you kicked butt."

* * *

I ran through the woods, feeling the wind blow my hair and listening to all the sounds around me, I felt so free when I ran, I understood why they loved speed so much, "Enjoying yourself?" Alice asked. Without opening my eyes, I nodded and continued to run I opened my eyes and jumped over a log just in time."

Not that it would ever trip me, it would most likely crumble into sawdust if I didn't jump over it, "Bella, what flowers do you want for the wedding?" Alice casually asked, "Alice, I told you that I didn't care about the decorations or the food, or the reception, marrying Edward is enough for me."

She grimaced, "What if you don't like the flowers I pick out?" I sighed. "Pick freesias, and honeysuckles," I told her. She smiled, "It's settled, freesias and honeysuckles!" She ran off into another direction, leaving me alone with nothing but my thoughts, Edward and I decided we didn't want a long engagement, in just two weeks I'll be Mrs. Bella Cullen. I smiled, just thinking about it, Edward proposed two monthes after the fight with Victoria and the rest of her newborn army.

He took me to our meadow after we hunted, everything was setup beautifully, the meadow was lit and the sky was surprisingly clear, we laid in the grass together, reminscing over everything we've been through, he took my hands in his and admitted that he wished to marry me someday. I agreed, a few weeks earlier I was wondering about it myself.

_"I know that we are already together, that you love me and I most defintely love you, I am tired of waiting. We've been through so much, I know what my existence was like without you, it is something I don't ever want to face again."_

_"Me either," I whispered._

_"There's nothing holding us back, I want to marry you so much, I want to see walk down the aisle in a white wedding gown, I want to look you in the eyes and say 'I do' and kiss you on the lips, I want to be with you in every way possible and never let you go, because you are the most incredible, breathtaking, strong, and intelligent woman I had ever known and I am in love with you so please would you do me the honor of marrying me?"_

_My mouth fell open in surprise, I was so stunned his proposal so unexpected, he held out the ring to me, my eyes kept flickering back and forth between the ring and Edward's face, "Yes," I gasped. I smiled, and hugged him, "Yes, yes! I will marry you."_

_He smiled, and slipped the ring onto my finger, he smiled up at me and kissed me on the lips, "You're my fiancee now." "And soon to be bride," I reminded him. He held my hand, "I am so happy, I knew how you felt about marriage before." I nodded, "I changed my mind." He sighed happily and we layed down on the grass, and looked at the stars. _

I wish I could invite my mother, but even though Renee was oblivious to most things, she'd certainly notice my drastic look in appearance. I sighed again, and caught the scent of a mountain lion, I grinned and raced after it, I lunged towards it when my head collided with anothers.

I fell back, "Ow," I groaned, I sat up and watched as the mountain lion ran away. "Sorry, love," Edward apologized. "We've got to stop doing that, this is what? Two times now?" I said. He nodded, "I didn't hit you too hard, did I?" I shook my head, "No. I'm alright,you?"

"I'm fine." "Do you want to go get that mountain lion, now?" I asked. "Ladies first," he said, and gestured towards the direction the mountain lion ran off to. I smiled and followed the scent, the mountain lion didn't run off very far, I crouched down and waited for Edward.

"Ready?" I asked, he nodded, "Ready." We lunged and grabbed hold of the mountain lion, soon it was drained and buried in the ground, I wiped my mouth, "That was satasifying."

"Very," Edward agreed. "I didn't know you were going to hunt," I commented. "I wasn't, but I had a strange craving for mountain lion," he replied. The sun broke through the gray clouds, causing our skin to sparkle, Edward reached out for my hand and pulled me to his chest and kissed me hard on the lips, I pulled away, "Not that it wasn't enjoyable, but what was that for?" I asked.

"Because I can," he answered. "You know, I'm glad that Jacob isn't in love with you anymore." "I know you are, when I told you that he imprinted on Vanessa, the first thing you said was, 'Good for him, now he wouldn't be trying to steal you away from me'.

He frowned, "Well, he was." "Edward he's my best friend, and a werewolf it wouldn't have ever happened." "But, he still loved you." I sighed, "Not anymore, he has Vanessa." "Exactly, my point."

"You know, you still haven't told me where we're going for our honeymoon," I told him, changing the subject away from Jacob's past feelings of me. "That's because it's a surprise," Edward responded. My shoulders slumped, "But, I want to know!"

"Well, you have to wait when we get there," he said. I pursed my lips, "Why won't you give me one hint?" I asked, as I jumped on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck, just like I used to when I was human. "Because, it'll ruin the surprise, why won't you tell me what you're going to wear for the honeymoon?" he asked.

I giggled, "Because, it's a surprise!" I kissed his neck and hopped off his back, "Fine, I can see where you're going with this." I held his hand, "Two years ago, I never thought this would have happened."

"Two years ago you were an assassin, now you are going to be my bride, but I feel the same two years ago I never thought this would happen either," Edward said. I smiled and we walked at a human pace in silence, I put my hand over the key on my neck, the key that could unlock the same place I lived as an assassin.

Sometimes, I wondered if they were more people besides Lenny, Henry, and Melissa who still wanted to be assassins, I thought if they would ever try to find me to get the key. "What are you thinking about?" Edward asked. "Nothing," I answered, I smiled up at him, "Nothing too important anyway."

I knew I shouldn't dwell in the past, I don't think I was actually, right now it was all about my future with Edward and my family, looking forward to the eternity that we would spend together.


End file.
